Moonlight Desires
by R.S. Magic
Summary: Regina's reign as Evil Queen left her with insatiable desires. Will Robin be willing to satisfy her needs and embark on this sensual journey with her? What happens when they bring Emma into the mix? OutlawSwanQueen poly. Some light, sweet family moments in between.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing is Black or White

Regina sat at the kitchen island absently stirring a cup of tea. She was completely lost in her thoughts as she watched the whirlwind in her cup. Regina and Robin had been living a happy life for quite some time now save whatever dangers happen to threaten Storybrooke. Lately, Regina had found herself a bit restless. She felt like something was missing. With a heavy sigh, she let the spoon fall against the side of the mug and let her forehead rest in her hand. She knew exactly what she was missing but couldn't help but feel guilty for wanting more when she already had so much. Robin had given her everything. She was more than happy with him. Yet, in her previous life as the Evil Queen, she had had her own conquests that left her with a taste for something she hadn't had in a long time. Regina was craving the touch of a woman. It was a frustrating desire to have at this point. She had absolutely no complaints in her love life with Robin. He was more than enough for her. After everything they had gone through to get to where they were, she felt horribly selfish to feel any want or desire for more. She began to wonder if this unquenchable thirst to have it all was something she'd ever be rid of, or if her time as queen had ruined her. Perhaps she was destined to never be truly satisfied. In a huff, she turned and dumped the contents of her mug into the sink.

"I'm guessing that was a bitter cup of tea."

Regina jumped at his voice as she turned around and blushed. "I…wasn't as thirsty as I thought I was."

Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek as he took in the trouble look in her eyes. "What is it, my love? What's troubling you?"

Regina dropped her gaze with a sigh. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Regina, you can tell me anything," he said as he lifted her chin to meet his gaze again.

She framed his face and pressed another loving kiss to his lips. "I love you, Robin."

That smile she loved so much graced his lips. "And I love you." Regina's gaze once again faltered. "Regina, what is it? Please, talk to me. Whatever it is, we'll face it together."

A single tear escaped down her cheek. "I need you to know how much I love you and how happy you make me."

"All right…"

"You make me so happy, Robin. I never imagined I could have any of this. I have so much…" tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Hey…what on Earth is this all about," he asked as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Robin, I'm a terrible person. I feel like I'm cursed."

"Regina, what are you talking about?"

"I…I don't even know how to explain it. I feel horrible for even thinking it."

"For thinking what? Regina, just tell me."

"I…feel like I'm missing something," she began, her voice faltering.

Robin's face softened. "Missing what?"

She sighed and brought him to sit with her at the dining room table holding his hands in hers. "There's a lot about my past we haven't spoken of. When I was the queen, I was on a power trip. I fed off of my revenge and my ability to control others because I had been so helpless before."

"That's not who you are anymore."

"Just listen. I think…being the queen allowed me freedom to explore parts of myself I never would have been able to as…just Regina. And a part of me is afraid that all those years of just taking anything and everything I wanted left me..marked somehow to always want more. Even though I have everything I could ever want."'

"Oh, Regina…that's part of being human, not a queen. Darling, thats not who you are anymore and whatever it is you want, then I want to give it to you."

"Robin, I can't ask you to do this for me. I can't ask you for anything else when you give me so much already."

"Regina, you can ask me for anything. I would do anything to make you happy. Please, just tell me what it is you want and I will do everything in my power to make sure you have it."

She brought her hand to his cheek and looked deep into his eyes with all the love she had in her. "There's something you should know about me."

"Then tell me."

"One of the parts of myself I was able to explore as queen was…my sexuality. It was another way to feel powerful. I didn't just sleep with men," she trailed off as she looked down.

"Oh, I see…Regina are you trying to tell me you slept with women?"

She nodded, still not meeting his glance. "Yes."

"And…you're also trying to tell me you… _miss_ ….sleeping with women?"

"Sometimes. I don't want you to take it personally, Robin. It has absolutely nothing to do with you. I love you. I love being with you. You make me so happy. You're…really great at what you do."

He blushed and looked away for a moment. "But?"

"But…I…have been thinking lately about what it might be like to have a woman involved."

"You mean…with us?" She nodded and he took a deep breath. "I see."

"I'm sorry. Are you upset with me?"

Robin looked up and caressed her arm reassuringly. "No! No, of course not. It's just a lot to think about."

"I understand."

"Was…there someone in particular you had in mind?"

"Not really. It's just more of a thought at this point. I don't want you to think that this is about me wanting to be with someone else. It's not that."

"But, it is in a way."

"I…yes, I suppose, but _with_ you."

Robin chuckled a little. "I can just imagine Little John telling me this is every man's fantasy."

Finally, Regina laughed with him. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Robin. I just…thought maybe we could talk about it."

"No, of course. I always want you to be able to talk to me about anything. I can't say that I've ever given anything like this much thought before. What…what do you see when you think about it?"

Her cheeks flushed a little as she let her mind wander over the fantasies her mind had conjured up over the last few days. "Well…you know I don't share well. What's mine is _mine._ But there is something incredible about the energy that can be created and shared between three people. I know how intoxicating and extremely pleasurable it is to be loved by you and in some ways I get excited by the thought of someone else seeing exactly what I get to enjoy every single day and appreciating it. It would…give me someone to bond with over what it is to be with you in that way and give you the same by being with me. There's a lot that goes into it. I…do enjoy the touch of another woman and I've missed that. But it's also…well a large part of the pleasure I get from being with you is witnessing your pleasure. This gives me a whole new way to do that. It's complicated."

"I think I'm beginning to understand. I also gain pleasure from your pleasure. I love the sounds you make…"

She blushed giving him that wicked grin that turns him on so much. "And a part of me would love to see you make someone else make those same noises…while I watch…knowing that you're _mine._ Seeing what you can do. You in all your glory."

It was Robin's turn to blush now. "I suppose I can see the appeal when I think of you in the same way. But how would we even go about doing this? I can't imagine it's a simple as an invite to dinner and a bit of foreplay afterward."

She laughed. "No, not a simple as that, but not as complicated as you might think either. We'd have to find someone we can both agree on and go from there."

"Well I have't thought of anyone but you, love. I wouldn't know where to start."

"Thanks to my former glory as the Evil Queen, there aren't a lot of women in this town that would give me a chance. That list is rather limited."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Well…Maleficent and I have a history, but I don't trust her. I don't want her anywhere near you, let alone near me again."

"I agree."

"That leaves us really with only one other person I could possibly think of."

"And that would be whom?"

"Emma."

"Emma?"

"I know it's complicated. But, she's really the only one in this town who trusts me and understands me. I can't imagine something like this would be such a foreign idea to her either. I think it's our best shot if we wanted to explore this. Are you…attracted to her?"

"I…Regina, I think this is a terrible idea."

"It doesn't have to be Emma. It was just a thought. We can keep looking."

"No, I mean this whole thing. You just asked me if I was attracted to Emma Swan. I'm attracted to you! This feels like…like cheating."'

"But it's not! It's…" she sighed, feeling horrible and foolish. "I'm so sorry I brought it up. Please, just forget I ever said anything ok? We never have to talk about this again. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing to you, Regina."

"It is compared to the love I have for you. If this ridiculous fantasy of mine is going to threaten what we have, then it's nothing. I love you. You, Henry, and Roland..this family is the most important thing in my life. Nothing will change that."

She pressed a deep, loving kiss to his lips and he pulled her close to him. Robin let his forehead rest against hers. "Regina, I…"

She cut him off with another sweet kiss. "Let's find the boys and go have dinner at Granny's."

Robin nodded and followed her into the den to find their children. Regina watched with a smile as Henry walked ahead of them with Roland. "He's good with him."

She smiled at Robin. "Yes, he is. I'm glad he has Roland. I always knew Henry would make a wonderful big brother. We have you to thank for that. You've brought happiness to us in more ways than one."

"Roland loves you as well. He'll always love his mother, but I couldn't have chosen a better mother figure for him than you. You truly are an amazing woman, Regina. Your maternal instincts is one of the first things about you I fell in love with."

She scoffed a little. "I wasn't always mother of the year. Trust me."

"But you are now. You'd do anything for your son."

"And yours…"

Robin gave her a deep, passionate kiss that left her breathless. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Guys! Are you coming or not?! We're hungry," Henry called.

"Kissy! Kissy," Roland's little voice cooed.

The two of them laughed and Regina raised her eyebrow at the little boy. "You, little man, have been horribly influenced by your big brother I suspect." She reached out to tickle them both making them squirm and squeal.

"Ok ok! I give," Henry called.

"You're supposed to be setting a good example for him. Not teaching him to be obnoxious," she said as she ruffled his hair and pulled him into the diner with her.

"Just having a little fun with him. That's what little brothers are for. You get them to do what you want cuz they get away with it."

"Henry Mills!"

Robin giggle and pulled her back. "Looks like he's gotten that bit of sass from his mother, wouldn't you say?"

She turned and swatted his arm. "You're not helping!"

As they slid into the booth together, the boys followed sitting across from them. Neither Henry or Regina needed to look at a menu to figure out what they wanted. Roland, however, loved pretending to read the menu. Regina smiled at him. "What looks good to you there, Roland?"

Roland pretended to carefully study the menu, humming to himself before pointing to an item. Her brow raised in amusement. "Ice cream sundae. Nice try, dear. We don't eat ice cream for dinner."

"But Mommy!"

Regina gasped as everyone at the table looked at her. Her eyes filled with tears as she smiled. Roland had never called her anything but Regina before. She covered his hand with hers and caressed his cheek. "After dinner, we'll have that sundae, sweetheart. But you have to eat something else first, all right?"

"Okay. Chicken tenders and fries!"

She laughed. "Chicken it is."

Robin pressed a kiss to her cheek as Henry smiled at her knowingly. When their food came, Henry watched as Roland tried to quirt some ketchup onto his plate. "Hey, Roland. Try it with this. It's ranch. My mom had me try it once and it's pretty good."

"Regina," he asked excitedly.

"No, my other mom, Emma."

Roland dipped his chicken into the sauce and nodded approvingly. "It's yummy! Daddy, try it!"

Robin laughed as he tried a bite to humor his son. "You're right. That is quite good."

"Mom, you wanna try some?"

"No, thanks, dear. I'm not a big fan of your mother's eating habits."

Henry shook his head and laughed. Regina smiled at him. "I'm proud of you for helping him learn to try new things, though."

"You try," Roland squealed as he held up a piece of chicken for her.

"Roland…"

"Yeah, Mom. You should set a good example and try something new," Henry said with a wink.

Robin chuckled at her as she rolled her eyes and gave in. She tentatively took a bite and chewed slowly. "It's not…terrible."

"See! Told ya," Henry beamed.

Robin kissed her cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

Regina nudged his shoulder with hers. "Shut up."

Henry perked up at the bell to the entrance rang and Emma walked into the diner. "Hey, Mom!"

"Hey, Kid! What are you up to?"

"Just eating dinner. I got them all to try chicken with ranch like you told me. I even got Mom to try it," he said triumphantly.

"Is that so?" Emma raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Regina.

"It wasn't terrible, but it's not the healthiest choice, I must say. However, if it gets Roland to eat this dinner…"

Emma smirked. "It really hurts you to admit I'm right sometimes doesn't it?"

Before Regina could fire back a smart response, Robin cut her off. "Emma, would you like to join us?"

Regina and Emma both looked at him surprised. "I…uh, no you guys are having a family meal. I was just going to get something to go."

"Nonsense! Come, sit."

Robin offered her his seat next to Regina as he pulled up a chair at the end of the table. Emma was more than a little bewildered. "Uh…thanks."

Regina gave him a questioning look, but it was one he avoided. She sighed shaking her head and continued to eat her meal. They all made pleasant small talk. All the while both Regina and Robin were observing the other's interactions with Emma trying to see what could possibly be there.

"Mommy, look! I finished my chicken! Can we have ice cream now?"

Regina beamed at him. "Yes, my love. You can have ice cream now."

Emma smiled at her. "Ice cream sounds good! Why don't we all have some?"

Robin stood from his chair. "An excellent idea. I'll go and fetch Ruby."

Emma placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke quietly. "So I bet that felt good, huh?"

"What felt good?"

"Roland…"

Regina nodded and smiled at the boy as she watched him talk to Henry. "It's as good as the first time I heard Henry say it."

Emma smiled. "I'm glad you have that, Regina. I'm glad you got your happy ending."

"Thank you, Emma. But…what about yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Hook didn't exactly work out. You've been helping everyone else find their happy endings, but what about finding yours?"

"I have Henry and my parents. All I ever wanted in life was a family and friends. I have that now. I'm good."

"You know what I mean, Emma."

"Regina, I don't need love to complete me."

"Of course you don't. That's not what I'm saying."

"Thank you for caring, Regina, but I promise you I'm fine."

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to…"

"Thanks."

Robin watched the two of them carefully from the bar. He could see that they cared for each other, that there was a history between the two of them. How could there not be when they shared a son? He could also see that the way Regina looked at her was different from the way she looked at him. Regina may love Emma Swan, but she was in love with him. That much was clear to him. He still wasn't completely sure he understood everything about Regina's proposal, but he was more comfortable about continuing the conversation. If Regina wanted this, he wanted to try to make her happy.

Once he had rejoined them at the table with ice cream, he and Emma became lost in conversation about the differences and similarities between being a bail bonds person in Boston and a thief in the Enchanted Forest. Regina couldn't help but watch them and let her imagination wander as to what it would be like to be with those two in a more intimate setting. Regina was lost in thought as the heat from her visions melted the ice cream in her spoon. She wasn't sure how long she'd been lost in her fantasies when Emma brought her attention back to them.

"Right, Regina?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Robin, was saying he wanted me to teach him how to drive since I have to teach Henry anyway, but we know from experience he isn't quite ready for that journey."

"Oh! Yes, indeed. No driving for Henry any time soon."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad! No one even told me a thing about it when David let me drive the truck. I drove your Mercedes all the way to the diner outside of town and then to a bus stop without putting a scratch on it."

"Let's not revisit you stealing my car."

"I saved you didn't I?"

"Yes, well, let's leave the next driving adventure to when you're of legal driving age and I'm in the car with you."

"Or me," Emma chimed in.

"Let's see how you do with teaching Robin first. I've seen your driving skills, Emma, and I'm not sure I want Henry learning how to drive in your sunshine colored rust bucket."

"Hey! I am not a bad driver. And what is with all the hits to my car? That thing has gotten me everywhere. It was the only reliable thing I had for a long time."

"Okay. All right. I get it. It's not a horrible car."

"Thank you!" Emma gave her a satisfied smirk.

"So what kind of car do I get," Henry asked excitedly.

"Don't even think about it," his mothers said in unison.

Robin laughed and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry my boy. I'll work on them," he said with a wink.

The image his words painted out of context made Regina shiver. "And just what does that mean?"

"You may have some influence over her, but you're not getting through me, Buddy," Emma said as she sat back with her arms crossed.

"Perhaps not now…but, Regina tells me I can be quite charming. And if that fails, well…once I get through to Regina, I have all the faith in the world she can get through to you."

The way he looked at Regina set her on fire. Was he toying with her? Was this his way of flirting with the idea of bringing Emma into their bedroom? Before Regina could say a word, Henry patted Robin on the back. "Thanks for your help, but I wouldn't wanna put you up against both of my moms."

"Hey," they exclaimed in unison, leaving both Robin and Henry laughing.

"How do you make it with those two ganging up on you?"

"Oh, Henry's training Roland as well. I had it easy when it was just me and Henry. Now, I'm outnumbered in a den of testosterone."

They all shared a good laugh before Robin chimed in. "Well, Emma, perhaps you'll have to come around more often to even the playing field a little. I'm sure Regina would appreciate another woman around. Isn't that right, love?"

Regina's face turned bright red and her eyes felt as if they were about to pop out of her head. She never thought she'd find a moment like this where she would feel so utterly speechless. Was he truly proposing what she thought he was? She looked at him for a long moment before making a decision. If they were going to toy with the idea, they might as well test the waters. Wasn't that what he was doing? Regina reached out and put her hand on Emma's knee. "I could most definitely benefit from having another woman around, and I can't imagine one better than you, Emma."

Regina's tone and touch sent chills running through Emma's body. Emma had left Hook after a long battle of wrestling with feelings for him. She cared for him deeply, but the spark just wasn't there. Truthfully, she'd found herself wanting to explore feelings she'd never quite explored before. Something about Regina aroused her in ways she hadn't felt for any other woman before. Emma considered herself an open person. While she'd never been opposed to the idea of being with women, she'd never found a woman she felt truly compelled to be with. Regina, however, was the epitome of sensuality. If there was any woman that she would want to be her first, Regina was the jackpot. The exchange between the three of them had been growing suspicious throughout the evening and now it was just plain overwhelming. Emma tried to reason with herself and believe it was only wishful thinking. But, she was also skilled at reading between the lines. If this had been any other couple and not Regina and Robin, she would have sworn she was being hit on. Emma made the decision to take advantage of the opportunity. If she was wrong, at least she stood getting closer to Regina. She didn't have anything to lose.

Emma linked her arm with Regina's and leaned into her. "Then I'm just gonna have to come around more often and look after you then, won't I?"

Regina and Robin exchanged a heated glance before Regina slid her hand a little higher up on Emma's thigh and gave it a squeeze. "Indeed, you will."

Henry, completely oblivious to the undertones of their conversation perked up. "That would be awesome! You should totally hang out more often. Then I won't have to miss one of you while I'm spending time with you guys."

"Emma can sleep with me tonight," Roland offered.

Everyone laughed as Emma reached out to him. "Thanks, Kid. That's really sweet of you, but I have to sleep in my own bed tonight. Maybe we can have that sleepover another time."

"Ok!"

"Come on, boys. It's a school night. Time to head home and settle in for the night."

All of them walked out together, Emma saying goodnight to Henry since it was his night to stay with Regina. Robin brought his hand up to caress her arm as he offered his own goodbye. Before Emma could respond to him, she found herself in Regina's arms and her heart stopped. "Goodnight, Emma. We'll get together soon."

Emma took a moment to memorize the feel of her body pressed so close against her, her smell, her warmth...everything for later when she was alone. "Goodnight, Regina."

…..

Once home, Robin announced it was time for Roland's bath. The boy insisted Regina take him so Henry took Robin to his room to continue their video game lessons. Henry had enjoyed teaching Robin to play games with him because it was much easier to win. Emma was by far the best at playing video games and often beat Henry. Regina had also become quite skilled over the years in efforts to do whatever it took to spend time with her son and make him happy. Robin was a clean slate. Regina couldn't help but laugh knowing exactly what her son was up to and grateful that the man she loved was so willing to humor him.

Regina grabbed Roland's fluffy blue towel and began to run the water for his bath. "All right, little one, it's time to get rid of those clothes."

Roland raised his arms up in the air so Regina could pull his shirt off. He promptly sat on the floor and began to pull off his socks. She smiled watching him, remembering Henry at that age. She was so grateful to be able to have another child to care for. She had missed having a little one now that Henry was getting older and knowing she couldn't have any of her own was beginning to weigh on her. Roland popped up to his feet and held his sock out to her proudly. "Smell!"

Regina laughed and wrinkled her nose before grabbing him up and tickling his sides. "Smell!? You want me to smell your stinky socks? Where on Earth did you learn that?"

Roland giggled. A sound that melted her heart. "Henry."

"Henry, hmm? Well, we'll have to get him later won't we?"

"No, Mommy! Not Henry!"

"Oh? And why not?"

"Cuz he's my brother."

Regina kissed his cheek. "That, he is, my sweet. But he still shouldn't be teaching you to get Mommy to smell your dirty socks!"

Roland squealed and giggled and she peppered his cheek with kisses. He wriggled around until he escaped from her lap and grabbed a big bottle from the cabinet. "Bubbles!"

"What do we say when we ask for something?"

"Please?"

Regina smiled and kisses his cheek once more. "Good boy."

She poured in the bubble solution and watched as Roland leaned over the side of the tub. "I wanna do the magic! Watch!"

He sloshed his hand back and forth in the water as he'd seen her do a thousand times in order to churn up the bubbles. It was Henry who had told Roland it was magic and he'd been fascinated by making bubbles ever since. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him. If only magic were that innocent. "Look, Mommy! I did it! Magic!"

"You did! Look at you! Now let's get you clean!"

Regina helped him into the tub and grabbed the cup from the corner. "Roland, can you lean your head back for me?"

He nodded and leaned back on his hands, letting her pour water over him to wet his hair. As she lathered the shampoo in his brown locks, Roland played with his toy ship. "Mommy, sing me a bath time song."

"A bath time song?"

"I like it when you sing to me."

Her heart overflowed with love. "What song would you like to hear, sweetheart?"

"Sing the sunshine song!"

Regina smiled as she nudged him to lean back to rinse his hair. "Very well. You are my sunshine…my only sunshine…you make me happy…when skies are grey…you'll never know, dear…how much I love you…so please don't take my sunshine away…."

Roland smiled and cheered. "Again! Again!"

Regina sang the song again as he joined her while she washed him up. Once he was clean, the two sang "Row, row, row your boat" while Roland pushed his toy ship around.

Robin had been on his way downstairs to grab a couple of glasses of water for himself and Henry when we was stopped by the most beautiful singing voice he'd ever heard. Anytime he caught Regina singing to his son, he was mesmerized. He stood there for a while listening to them before he was surprised by Henry.

"Hey! Did you get the water?"

"Henry! Sorry, son, I was just on my way."

Henry leaned in and discovered what he was listening to. He smiled. "She used to sing to me too."

"Henry, you know your mother loves you more than anything in the world."

"I know that. She loves you and Roland too. I'm glad he sees her as a mom. She's a good mom. She's learned a lot over the years."

"She raised a fine son. I hope my boy turns out just as well as you have, Henry."

"Thanks. I'm glad you're here. It's good to see her happy."

"Thank you, Henry. I care for you just as much as I care for your mother. I'm here for you if you ever need anything."

"I know," he said with a smile. "Let's go get those drinks."

Regina towel dried Roland's hair and helped him into his pajamas. "All right, my little merry man, you are ready for bed."

"Read me a story?"

"I will read you a short story and then you need to go to sleep, ok?"

"Ok."

Roland hopped up into her arms and she held him tight to her, carrying him out of the bathroom. Most of the time, he insisted on being a "big boy" and walking on his own. However, he liked to be cuddled at bedtime. Regina wouldn't have it any other way. She'd missed this. Once she'd finished the story, she pulled the blankets up snugly around him and kissed his forehead. "I'll go and get your papa to come say goodnight to you, all right?"

"Ok."

"Goodnight, Roland. I love you."

"Goodnight, Mommy. I love you too."

Regina turned off the light and pulled the door up just a crack. Walking down the hallway towards Henry's room, she could hear the two of them laughing. Quietly, she leaned against the doorway to watch them.

"Oh come on! How many times do I have to die to get through this level!? I've done everything I know how to do."

"Mom got mad at this part too. She beat it on the third try."

"Oh really? Well if your mother can do it, so can I."

Regina smirked at his response. Of course her son would taunt him with her own performance. What was she going to do with those two? Robin struggled through a couple more rounds until he'd defeated his enemy and stood up in a victory cry. "HA! I told you I'd get him!"

"Ahem." Regina cleared her throat as she entered the room. "There's a little boy in the other room trying to settle in for sleep. I believe he wants to say goodnight to his father."

Robin handed off the controller to Henry and blushed. "Right, of course." He turned to Henry before leaving the room. "You be sure to save my progress. I'm not doing that again."

"You got it!"

Regina shook her head and when over to kiss Henry's cheek. "Don't stay up too late, ok? You have school tomorrow."

"I know. I won't. Goodnight, Mom!"

"Goodnight, my little prince. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Robin found Regina in their bathroom washing her face. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her pressing kisses along her back. She rinsed and dried her face as he massaged her shoulders. "Mmm, that feels wonderful. Is Roland asleep?"

"Sleeping soundly."

"Hmm." She hummed and kissed him sweetly before going to change into her nightgown. "Care to talk about what happened earlier?"

"What ever are you talking about," he asked as he stripped to his boxers for sleep. He knew his wife was playing coy, and he planned on doing the same. Wait. _Wife?_ He hadn't referred to her that way before. They weren't married. Though, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and Roland was more than happy with her as his mother, he wasn't sure that marriage was something Regina wanted. She hadn't had good experiences with her first marriage and trembled at the thought. That was a conversation for another time.

"You invited Emma to have dinner with us…among other things."

"I merely suggested you might like her company more often. Was I mistaken?"

"No…but I thought we'd abandoned this discussion."

"I felt perhaps we needed to explore all possible options."

"Oh?"

They climbed into bed and Robin took her hand. "Regina, I love you. I want to give you all the happiness I can possibly give you. If this is something you want, I want to try and give it to you."

"Robin, what I'm asking for isn't easy for everyone. It's not something we just tread into lightly. We have to talk about this thoroughly before we do anything. I won't risk our happiness for this."

"I know. But this is something you obviously want. I want to try to talk about this at least."

"All right…how did you feel tonight at dinner with Emma?"

"It was strange."

"How so?" She squeezed his hand as he sighed. "It's ok. You can tell me. I need you to be honest with me."

"At first, I had regretted giving up my seat next to you to her. I felt like I was handing you over to her...as if I'd lost you."

"Robin, you could never lose me. Especially not to anyone else. I love you."

"I know. I saw that later. I saw the way you look at Emma and I know the way you look at me is different."

She smiled and nodded. "It is very different."

"But you do love Emma."

"I…I suppose I do in a way. We have a complicated past. We've been through a lot together. Against all odds, we've become friends. She's saved me many times."

"I know. She loves you as well."

"I'm going to ask you again, Robin, are you attracted to Emma at all?"

He sighed. "She's an attractive woman, yes."

"And when I…touched her…how did you feel?"

"I felt…many things. Mostly, I felt…intrigued."

Regina smiled a little. "Intrigued?"

"I was seeing a side to you I hadn't seen before and I…wanted to see more. I want to know everything about you, Regina."

"I see."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The night Emma had joined them at Granny's, Regina and Robin had made love to each other. It was after their conversation about bringing Emma into their bedroom. Both of them knew that their loving that night was a confirmation for both of them that they would always be the center of each other's life no matter what ventures they took. The conversation hadn't really come up again for nearly a week and a half, though the thought crossed their mind whenever one of them ran into Emma. Henry wasn't about to let go of the chance to have Emma over and bring his whole family together, so it wasn't long before he suggested they invite her for dinner. Regina had agreed and talked it over with Robin making sure just dinner was all right with him. He, of course, agreed and it was all they could think about that leading up to the event. Robin had taken a ribbing from Little John for being distracted that day. Regina ended up leaving the office early to go to the store and prep dinner. She knew she had plenty of time to prepare and needed to do nothing fancy for Emma, but God did she need a drink. Suddenly, her mind was filled with all sorts of improper thoughts about the sheriff and her thief. Regina took advantage of her extra couple of hours home alone to have a glass of wine and a hot, satisfying shower. It was clear to her she needed to diffuse some of the pent up energy before dinner, so she allowed herself to fall into her fantasies while sating her needs in the steamy room.

After she'd found relief and got herself ready for dinner, she went downstairs to set up the dining room and prep the meal. She hadn't thought twice about what to make. She instantly knew she would be making her signature lasagna. It was Emma's and Henry's favorite. Robin enjoyed her lasagna as well, but her forest man was a sucker for meat and potatoes. Still a bit, on edge, Regina poured herself another glass of wine and played some music that always calmed her. The sounds of spanish guitar filled the air as she sang along, letting the r's roll easily off her tongue. Speaking Spanish wasn't something Regina did often. Occasionally, however, Robin could convince her to bring out her latin instincts in the bedroom. Otherwise, her language skills were reserved for broadening the horizons of her children. Roland was just starting to learn the basics himself. Henry was practically fluent, having learned from birth, although he rarely used it either. As she swayed to the music, she floated around the kitchen with a light buzz from the wine. She smiled warmly when she saw she had received a message from Emma.

 _Hey, Regina! Can I bring anything for dinner tonight?_

 **I believe I have it all under control, dear. Just yourself will be fine.**

 _Do you have dessert already? I'd like to contribute something._

 **I don't actually. Dessert would be lovely. Thank you!**

 _You got it! See you soon :)_

When Robin arrived home with the boys, they all clamored about as normal. All the pent up energy from school came pouring out of them. Henry and Roland bounded into the kitchen with excitement. Henry hugged her, feeling especially warm and familial today knowing his family would be together. Regina smiled and sank into his embrace.

"Hello, mi amor. How as your day?"

"Good! What's for dinner?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Lasagna. Your favorite," she said with a wink.

Henry placed a quick kiss to her cheek before running off to play his video games. "Gracias!"

"I can speak Spanish too! Hola, Mami!"

Regina spun around and scooped up her adorable little curly haired boy. "Muy bien, mi hijo! How was school?"

"Muy bien," he echoed enthusiastically.

Regina giggled and showered his face with kisses. "Why don't you go put your bag and your shoes away? Then you can wash up and help me make dinner. Would you like that?"

"Yeah!"

Robin jumped to the side as Roland ran out of the kitchen. "Easy there, little man! No running!"

The two smiled at each other as Robin made his way over to Regina, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lovingly. It was interrupted when Regina shoved him back violently. "Robin! What the hell is that smell!?"

Robin turned ten shades of red as he looked down shamefully. "Oh, I'm sorry! I completely forgot. I guess I got used to the smell as the day went on. We had a bit of a mess to deal with today in the forest."

"I don't know what you got into, but I want you out of those clothes."

She took his hand and led him to the laundry room before she commanded him to strip. Robin's eyes nearly shot out of his head. "What!?"

"You heard me. Take all of this off. You can leave your boxers on to get upstairs to the shower, but these are going straight into the wash."

"Regina, I-"

"Now!"

Robin knew better than to argue with the Queen Mother. That's what the boys secretly called her when she was in Queen mode crossed with Mom mode. You didn't argue with that mix. Regina followed him up the stairs to their room as he took his walk of shame. He looked at her as if waiting for his next set of instructions while she began to unbutton her shirt.

"I've got to change now. You get in that shower."

"Are you sure changing is enough? You don't need to join me?"

Regina raised her brow. "You're in enough trouble, mister. I have dinner to prep. We'll see what you get later if you behave. Now go shower. You smell like forest…and not in a good way."

Robin laughed, shaking his head as he closed the bathroom door behind him. Regina changed and met Roland in the kitchen to prepare the lasagna. Robin joined them in the kitchen after his shower, walking up behind Regina and wrapping his arms around her. "How do I smell now? Better?"

She turn in his arms, burying her face in his neck and inhaling deeply. "Mmm…much better," she replied, placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Daddy! I made lasagna!"

"You did!? Good job, little man!"

Regina jumped a little when the door bell rang. After she and Robin exchanged a somewhat heated and loving glance, she went to answer the door. Before she answered it, she took a deep breath. When she opened the door to see Emma standing there, she still managed to gasp. Emma was dressed in her usual jeans and red jacket, but something about entertaining the real possibility that she could have this woman made her heart race. Once the two had managed to set aside their differences and start working together, Regina had admitted to herself that she was attracted to Emma and would have enjoyed having a fling with her during her stint as the evil queen. Now, thinking of being with her as a friend, a lover, and other mother to their child it meant so much more. In a way, she was attached to both Emma and Robin. She was a mother to both of their children. The more she thought about it, the more perfect it was. An excitement began to fill her and she had to remind herself this was still only an idea before she got carried away.

"Emma! Come on in," she said with a smile.

Emma noted the warm, friendly tone in her voice and was grateful for it. Knowing that the two of them were friends warmed her heart. The more she thought about it, the more she realized they were more than friends. They were family. They shared a child together. Although she'd always been aware that Henry was what tied them together, the reality that they had a child together was just beginning to sink in. Emma hadn't had much of an opportunity to parent Henry with Neal. For all intents and purposes, Regina was the other parent in Henry's life and always had been. The two women had been partners in more way than one and Emma was secretly hoping this family dinner was the beginning of something more.

"Hey! Thanks for inviting me."

"Of course! It's good to see you," Regina said as she placed her hand on her back. _It's good to see you? Jesus, Regina, get it together. You never talk to her this way. Act normal._

"Can I take your coat," she quickly offered.

Emma shifted the dessert container from one hand to the other as Regina helped her out of her jacket. "Thanks! Where's Henry?"

"He's upstairs playing video games. You can go on up if you want. I can take this for you."

Emma handed over the dessert. "Thanks! We'll be right down," she said with a wink, knowing Regina hated it when Henry spent too much time playing games.

Regina smiled, her cheeks flushed from the wine and her thoughts as she made her way back to the kitchen. Robin found her in the hallway giving her a knowing smirk. "Our guest has arrived?"

"Yes, she has…" she replied a little flustered, her tone warning him.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her as they walked back into the kitchen. Henry and Emma joined them as they were setting the food on the table. Robin looked up at them with a warm smile. "Ah, good! I was just about to call you for dinner!"

"Good timing, huh, kid?"

Henry smiled and led Emma to the seat beside his. Robin placed Roland's special cup at his seat. "Emma, can I get you something to drink? Perhaps a glass of wine or whiskey?"

"Uh, sure! Does Regina have any of that cider around? I haven't had any in a while."

Robin smiled. "Of course! I think she just made a fresh batch today. It is the best-"

"…apple cider I've ever tasted," she finished and they both laughed.

"I fear you've heard that line before."

"It's how she lures all her prey into her den," Emma said with a wink.

In that moment, Regina entered the dining room. "I may be evil, but you two are the idiots who keep drinking my cider."

Emma blushed and Robin wrapped his arms around her instantly. "You're not evil, my love. Dangerously intoxicating perhaps, but not evil."

"Robin…" she warned as she cheeks flushed. She immediately looked at Emma, seizing an opportunity. "Well, what's your excuse, Emma?"

"Excuse me," she asked nervously.

"Well, he's done his sucking up. What's earning you a glass of cider?"

"That's easy for him. What am I supposed to tell you? I have the hottest baby mama in town?"

Instantly, she regretted her words as Henry made a face at her and Regina's eyes grew dark. What had she just gotten herself into? She supposed there was no going back now. Feeling a tinge of her regal tendencies taking over, Regina flashed a wicked grin Emma's way. "While I never imagined I'd be labeled as someone's 'baby mama', I suppose that will do."

She offered a glass to Emma. Emma accepted the glass shyly, unable to meet her eyes. "Thanks."

"You guys are so weird," Henry said as he sat down and reached for the lasagna."

"Henry Daniel Mills! Don't even think about it! You're going to wait until everyone else is seated. I taught you better than that."

He sighed and let his hand rest in his hands. Emma smacked his arm. "Elbows off the table! Were you raised by wolves," she questioned him with a wink in her eye.

Henry laughed and straightened up as Regina glared at her. "Clearly, all my hard work is being reversed by my very own oh so _charming_ baby mama."

Emma batted her eyes at her. "What can I say? Runs in the family."

Regina rolled her eyes before pouring Henry a glass of water. "Robin, would you mind getting Roland?"

"Of course, love," he replied before pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

Emma watched the simple gesture with longing. She wished things could be that beautifully casual and simple for her and Regina. The question of what those lips might feel like against hers was overwhelming. When Robin brought Roland to the dining room, she watched Regina sit next to the boy getting him settled. As she observed the two, she imagined that was what it was like for Henry growing up. The thought brought tears to her eyes and she tried to hold them back. Regina was everything she could have wanted for Henry, minus a few curses. But, everyone makes mistakes, right? It had taken Regina a moment to calm the boy once he saw their dinner guest. His energy sky rocketed, but Regina was a seasoned professional at this point. Emma may have joined in late in the game, but she could tell Henry had been quite the handful himself. Robin was a lucky man. As she watched him watch Regina with his son, she knew he knew it too. If anyone could understand how blessed it felt to have Regina as the mother to their child, it was Robin. She was just thankful he loved and appreciated her. She deserved that after everything she'd been through.

Unbeknownst to Emma, Robin had also observed the way that Emma watched Regina with Roland. He didn't have to question what she was thinking. As he took in her expression, he was fascinated. Suddenly, he began to truly understand what Regina had been trying to tell him about bonding with someone over the love of another. He and Emma were bonded in a way that was unique and unexpected. Regina was the adopted mother to both of their children. No one else could ever truly understand what it was like to raise a child with this incredible woman, except for Emma. Why he hadn't realized it before was lost to him. With that realization, he began to look at Emma in a different light. He wanted to know more about this savior and how she bonded with his queen. Henry was an incredible young man and knowing that he was the product of their influence intrigued him. He was Regina's son, Roland's big brother, and Robin had to admit that he loved the boy for all of those reasons and more. Now he was able to understand where the other wonderful parts of him came from. Robin was getting a whole new piece of the puzzle and he wanted more. Emma was family after all. Perhaps they needed to share more dinners like this.

When dinner and dessert was finished, Emma got up to help Robin clear the dishes.

"Emma, you don't have to do that. You're the guest. I've got this under control," Robin protested.

Regina agreed. "He's right, Emma. Besides, the boys can help."

Henry nodded at his cue when she glanced his way and took Emma's plate from her. Emma frowned. "But I want to do something to help."

"You did, dear! You brought dessert. We cooked. They can clean," Regina said with a wink.

Emma blushed and looked away. "I didn't really cook anything…"

Regina took her by the hand and pulled her up from the table. "What they don't know won't hurt them. Come on, let's have a drink in the study."

Emma looked at her quizzically, but followed her as requested. She didn't miss Robin giving them both the eye as they left the room and Regina blew him a sultry kiss in return. It wasn't like Regina to make such public displays of affection. She was acting out of the ordinary, but Emma had to admit she loved seeing a new side to Regina. She was more than a little curious as to what she was about to see alone with her in the study. Regina motioned for her to have a seat as she poured them each a glass of whisky. Without hesitation, Regina sat next to her on the sofa so close that their bodies touched. She handed Emma a glass and allowed her free hand to fall onto Emma's knee.

"So, _Emma,_ what's new?"

"What's new?" Emma raised her brow at her.

"Are you seeing anyone? Interested in anyone?"

Emma laughed and turned her body more inward towards Regina. "Is that why you invited me over here? To gossip about boys?"

"Only if that's what you're into…"

Emma's eyes nearly popped out of her. She took a sizable gulp of whisky and winced a bit at the burn. "Are you asking me if I'm interested in women?"

Regina shrugged and looked away nonchalantly. "Just making conversation. If you're not comfortable we can change the subject. I just get bored with talking about the town and the latest villain to conquer. Why not talk about something a bit more entertaining?"

"I never thought you'd be the type for sex talk."

"Oh? Why? Because I'm the mayor and the queen?"

"You're not the queen anymore, and I do recall someone emphasizing how refined they were."

"Emma, one can be both refined and in tune with their sexuality. It's not like I'm talking to everyone about it. I thought you'd be up for this type of conversation. If I was wrong, I'm sorry. It's not like I go around flaunting my sexuality all over town."

Emma laughed and mumbled into her glass. "Yeah, right…"

"Excuse me?"

Emma coughed and stuttered for a moment trying to save face. "Nothing."

"Are you insinuating I'm obscene?"

"I never said that."

"Then what exactly are you saying, Emma," Regina challenged.

Emma debated for another moment before she took another drink and decided to throw caution to the wind. "I'm saying you're a very sensual woman who has ways of showing it."

Regina raised her brow. "Really? And how do I do that?"

"Those tight ass skirts for one," Emma said without missing a beat before she could stop herself.

Regina smirked. "Enjoying the view, Sheriff?"

"What if I have?"

Regina slowly moved her hand up a bit on Emma's thigh, repeating her actions from the diner. "Then I'd have to say you parading around in those ridiculously tight jeans evens the playing field. Not to mention the time you answered the door in your underwear..."

Emma felt her cheeks grow warmer as she tried to breath normally. Before she could think of anything to say, Regina spoke up again. "You never answered my question."

"What question," Emma asked hesitantly.

"Is there anyone of interest to you?"

Emma mustered up all the courage she had to answer. "Sort of."

"Sort of? What does that mean?"

"It means it's pointless."

"Emma, after everything we've been through and your parents have been through, do you really think anything is hopeless as far as love goes?"

Love. She wasn't used to that word being openly associated with the thought of Regina. Then again, Regina didn't know who she was talking about. "It's pointless because they're unavailable."

"They? You're either avoiding pronouns or you're interested in more than one person. I'm going to say by the look on your face earlier, you might be interested in another woman. Am I right?"

Emma blushed and looked away, afraid to answer. "Emma you can tell me anything. I can keep a secret, unlike your mother."

Emma rolled her eyes as Regina smirked, knowing that remark would bring her back out of her shell a bit. Emma sighed, "All right. You win. It's another woman."

Regina perked up and gave her a wicked grin that made Emma's stomach tighten. "Interesting…"

"Not really. Like I said…it's pointless."

"What makes you so sure," Regina queried.

Emma looked at her confused. "Because she's with someone else. I told you."

"That doesn't always mean anything," Regina stated matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about? Are you suggesting I have an affair with someone? That's dirty."

"No no no. Good God, Emma! I assumed you were a little more worldly than this. I mean that some people have arrangements…"

Emma furrowed her brow. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I've never had any experience with these so called 'arrangements.' We can't all be so royally cultured and refined."

Regina laughed. "Well I'll just have to teach you then, won't I?"

"And just what do you plan on teaching me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Regina whispered in a low, velvety voice.

Emma shivered and was grateful when Robin entered the room. Seeing the two women so close together caught him by surprise, but instantly intrigued and surprisingly delighted him. He could see Regina was having fun and was overjoyed to see her enjoying herself. Regina made no effort to move away from Emma, reaching out her hand for Robin to join them instead. Robin squeezed in on the couch behind Regina, their bodies pressed close together as they spooned.

"What are you ladies up to?"

"Girl talk," Regina replied simply. "How did clean up go?"

Regina laid her glass on the table and then brought her other hand to Robin's thigh so she had a hand on each of them. Both Robin and Emma observed her possessive hold on them with desire and intrigue. Robin pressed a kiss to her lips before replying. "It went smoothly. The boys are hoping to do some sort of family activity while Emma is here."

He smiled her way and she returned his smile. "That sounds really nice if you guys are up for it."

Regina smiled with them. "I think that's a great idea! Maybe we can let the boys pick a movie or something?"

"That's sounds like a fantastic idea," Robin said as he caressed her hip encouragingly. Emma eyed his movements wishing she could be the one touching her that way.

"I'm in," Emma responded causing Regina to give her thigh a squeeze in return.

Robin stood up and offered a hand to each of them. "May I escort you lovely ladies to the den?"

Emma and Regina glanced at each other with a smile before they took his hands and stood with him. "Why thank you, my dear," Regina said as she placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, kind sir. I would kiss you, but Regina has that covered," Emma said with a laugh.

Regina gestured towards him. "By all means. Don't let me interfere with gratitude."

Emma and Robin both looked at her surprised, but Robin's expression quickly turned to mischief as he turned his head and pointed to his cheek. Emma looked at Regina to gauge her response. When she saw the daring smile Regina was giving her, Emma delicately framed his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek. In an instant, she turned to Regina and did the same, taking her by complete surprise. Regina placed a hand over her cheek as if to hold Emma's kiss in place.

"What was that for?"

Emma smiled. "To say thank you for dinner."

"Well in that case…" Regina pulled Emma close a pressed a warm kiss to her cheek in return. "Thank you for dessert."

"Ah yes," Robin said as he pressed a kiss to her other cheek. "Thank you. It was quite delicious."

Emma blushed and was relieved when the boys came running into the room. Soon, they were all piled in the living room watching a movie. Roland insisted on snuggling up on Regina's lap while Henry sat in the floor against the couch below Emma. The three adults were snuggled up relatively close and stayed that way throughout the film. Emma glanced over at Roland sound asleep with his head on Regina's shoulder. Regina followed her line of sight and pressed a kiss to the little boy's curls. The two exchanged a warm smile before Emma chuckled and nodded her head towards Robin who had also drifted off to sleep.

"Like father like son, huh?"

Regina looked over and shook her head with a laugh. "It appears so."

Emma reached down to run her fingers through Henry's hair in order to check and see if he was asleep as well. When he shifted and leaned his head back into her knee, she smiled noting that he was fully invested in the movie. Once the movie had ended, Emma went upstairs to tuck Henry in while Robin and Regina settled Roland in for the night. The three met downstairs in the foyer once the boys were squared away to say their own goodnights. The awkward shuffling that occurred for a moment between them might have been an indication of a first date in any other circumstance. Regina reached out and wrapped Emma up in a warm hug.

"Goodnight, Emma. Thank you for coming over. It was nice having you with us, she said before kissing her cheek again.

Emma was touched at how heartfelt and sincere the tone in her voice was. She managed to plant a kiss to Regina's cheek in return before she pulled away . "Thank you for having me. It was really great having a family night with the boys."

It was Robin's turn to envelope Emma in an embrace, the comfort level rising between them. "You'll have to join us again soon, Emma."

She smiled up at him. "I'd like that."

"Drive safe," Regina called to her as she walked out the door.

Once Regina and Robin had reached their bedroom, they exchanged several heated glances as they readied themselves for bed. As Regina rubbed lotion on her hands and arms, she watched Robin for a moment before speaking. "What are you thinking?"

Robin glanced at her with a smirk. "Many things."

"Care to tell me at least one thing on your mind," she asked as she came up behind him and kissed his shoulder.

Robin turned in her arms and grasped her hips. "I was thinking of how incredibly sexy you were tonight."

"Oh?"

He nodded and rubbed his nose against hers. "Mhmm…the way you were coming onto Emma just seemed so…naughty. And you know what a weakness I have for my naughty Regina."

Regina let out a sensuously wicked laugh. "Is that so? What else did you think?"

"I found myself concerned at one point wanting Emma to feel comfortable and wanted."

Regina gave him a warm smile, caressing his cheek before kissing him lovingly. "You are wonderful. I love you so much. I love how caring and attentive you are."

Robin smiled at her a little flushed. "So are you, my love. I rather liked the way you held us both in the study."

"You did?"

Robin pulled her closer, pressing his hips into hers. She sighed, leaning into his arms. "Mhmm…it was an interesting experience."

"Does that mean you would be open to further exploration?"

"I might be. What would you like to do?"

Regina smirked and began to back him up towards the bed. "You want me to tell you what I would do with you two?"

"I do," he said as he picked her up and pulled her over him as he laid back on the bed.

Regina straddled him, leaning over him to rest her hands on either side of his head. He firmly grassed her hips, occasionally caressing her backside in response. "Well, I think I would start out by leading us all into a rather heated make out session."

"I see…"

Regina alternated between peppering his face and neck with kisses before responding. "My tongue dancing in her mouth…you tasting her lips from mine before you kiss her yourself…" She then pressed a heated kiss, illustrating the exact kiss she had in mind for Emma.

"What else am I getting into," he asked as she gave her back side a squeeze.

"I want to get her ready for you. My mouth and my hands on her breasts first…"

"Like this," he asked as he brought his hands up under her shirt to cup her breasts. Regina moaned in response and covered his hands with hers, moving them the way she would.

"Mmm, yes…."

Robin proceeded to roll her onto her back, removing her shirt so that he could thoroughly attend to her breasts with hands and mouth. Regina arched her back to him, running her fingers through his hair. Robin mumbled against her skin. "Tell me more, my love."

"After that, I would slowly run my hands over her body, followed by my mouth."

Robin continued to illustrate the actions she was describing, enjoying the sounds she made as he went along. "I'd run my fingers delicately between her legs, teasing her at first, until she was ready for more."

She gasped as he worked his fingers through her folds. Soon, she was writhing beneath him, her breathing getting heavier. "Tell me more, Regina. What are you doing to her?"

"Ooh…Robin…Mmmm, I'm running my tongue over her. Tasting her, savoring the sweet savior…Ahhh!" Robin plunged his tongue over her clit, circling it, making her cry out.

"Yes, just like that. Oh, Robin…" she said as she held his head between her thighs.

"Tell me what happens next," he instructed.

Regina reached down and held his head in place. "Mmm…my fingers…inside of her…Ooohhh God…"

Robin slowly slid two fingers deep within her, slowly working her up towards her climax. "I want her to come for me, Robin. I want her to come in my mouth and then I want you to make her come again. I want to see her writhing in ecstasy at the feeling of you inside of her."

His eyes darkened at the image, causing him to sink himself deep inside of her, filling her completely. Her muscles instantly clenched around him, holding him tight as he pumped in and out of her. She held onto him, moaning into his shoulder before pressing her head back into her pillow.

"Oh God, Robin! Yes! Oh, don't stop…take us both there…come with me."

Robin's movements grew faster, stronger, and more determined as they climbed higher than ever before. Soon, they were both falling over the edge calling out each other's names. Robin collapsed on top of her and they held each other in a heated, moist, knot of quenched pleasure. They stayed that way for the longest time before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Emma got home that night, she was glad her parents were still out having dinner with the dwarves. She weny straight to her room and collapsed onto her bed. The night had been a whirlwind of emotions for her. There was no question that both Regina and Robin had been flirting with her. She had a feeling Regina suspected she was the one Emma was interested in and the fact that she was practically handing her an invitation was more than she knew what to do with. It dawned on Emma that this had been something Regina and Robin had discussed for things to come this far. That revelation made her dizzy. All this time, she was sure they were wrapped up in each other, completely oblivious to Emma's feelings. Even if they had been aware, she never thought that Storybrooke's hottest couple would ever want or need anything more outside of each other. They were each other's world. Even if she hadn't been obvious about her feelings, they were still choosing her. _They._

While Emma had clearly thought of Regina this way for years, she'd never really given much thought to Robin other than how he treated Regina. Granted, she'd given him more thought tonight. It had felt nice to receive attention from him. He was charming, sweet, and attractive. She definitely could see what Regina saw in him. Was she attracted to Robin? Yes. It was just never an option to her before. Robin was always unquestionably off limits because of Regina's love for him. She'd never do anything to hurt Regina or stand in the way of her happiness, so the thought never occurred to her. Now that the door was potentially opening, she had to consider it. Could she see herself with Regina _and_ Robin?

Emma closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it might be like to be with both of them. She'd had threesome fantasies before, but she'd never experienced it first hand. Now, instead of the faceless fantasies she'd entertained before, she pictured herself with Robin and Regina in their bedroom. At first her mind conjured the image of her eyes wandering over Regina's body as they stood together in her bedroom. Slowly, they would approach each other, lightly touching and exploring each other over clothes before exchanging soft kisses. Their kisses would quickly grow in passion and intensity. Then, she allowed herself to imagine Robin coming up behind her, his hand caressing her shoulders, sides, and back as he kissed her neck. Suddenly, she saw herself surrounded by them. Together, they were slowly removing her clothes, attending to her body with the most sensual touches and kisses. Emma hummed with arousal as she let her hands roam over her body. As her fantasies escalated, so did her caresses. Soon, she was writing beneath her sheets with one had kneading her breast and the other inside her underwear. As she neared completion, her head moved back and forth on her pillow, her breathing ragged. When her orgasm swept through her body, she cried out in ecstasy. She wasn't surprised at how easily Regina's name came to her. It wouldn't be the first time she'd fantasized about her. However, she was surprised at how easily Robin's name escaped her lips soon after. It felt better than she expected.

The next morning she awoke in a particularly hopeful mood. The sudden joyful spring in her step was not lost to Snow as she watched her daughter attempt to carry out one of her blueberry muffins in her mouth.

"Bye, Mom," she mumbled past the pastry sticking out of her mouth.

"Emma!"

Emma turned around taking the muffin out of her mouth. "What?" Snow raised her brow at her waiting for her to explain the change in her.

"What? What is it?"

"You're awfully springy today."

"So? I woke up in a good mood today. Am I usually in a bad one?"

"No, I just…never mind. Have a good day, sweetie."

"K, you too!"

Emma rushed out the door with flushed cheeks knowing she needed to be a little less transparent. It was just so hard! Emma was surprisingly productive at work today and very proud of herself. She decided to reward herself by taking lunch to the most beautiful woman in town. Emma practically skipped to her office door and bounced on her toes as she knocked on the door. When she heard that velvety voice grant her entrance, her heart raced.

"Hey!"

"Emma! What are you doing here," Regina said with a pleased smile on her face.

"I brought lunch. I hope you're hungry!"

Regina smiled. "I need a break. You have impeccable timing, dear."

"Oh, yeah…I also brought that paperwork you needed," she said removing the folder from under her arm.

Regina raised her brow in amusement. "Wow. This is the first time you've turned in your paperwork early, let alone on time. Should I be worried?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I can always hang onto them so you have an excuse to call me back here later if you want," Emma said with a daring wink.

Regina shot her a wicked grin. "My dear Emma, I don't think I need an excuse to call you to my office. I think you'll come for me anyway."

Emma felt every part of her melt into the floor as Regina casually took the bag of food from her over to the table as if nothing had happened. Emma swallowed hard and took a deep breath to collect herself. She joined Regina at the table and carefully thought out her next move as they unwrapped their lunch.

"So, how's Robin?"

Regina smirked. "He's fine."

"You guys seem to be doing well." Regina nodded in response as she chewed her food. Emma popped a fry in her mouth and continued to play with her food to seem nonchalant.

"Roland is such a cute kid. He adores you."

Regina gave her a genuine smile. "He is wonderful. It's nice having a little boy around the house again. Henry's getting so big, it breaks my heart."

Emma nodded. "I know. I wish I had known him then…"

Regina looked at her concerned and took her hand in hers. "I wish you had too. He loves you so much. You…are very loved, Emma."

The look in Emma's eyes was too much for Regina. She looked away and cleared her throat to gather some control over herself. "If you'd like, you could come over some night and I'll show you some pictures and videos I have of him."

Emma smiled as tears filled her eyes and she took Regina's hand in hers again. "Thank you, Regina. I know I've said it before, but I want you to know how much I mean it. I'm glad you're his mom."

It was Regina's turned to get teary eyed as she squeezed Emma's hand. "I'm glad you are too, Emma."

Emma laughed as she wiped away a tear that escaped her. "Who would have thought, huh?"

Regina laughed as well. "Certainly not me…but I can honestly say I've never been happier to be wrong."

Emma nearly choked on a fry. "Wait…did you just say-"

"Yes. Yes, Miss Swan. And if you repeat it to anyone I swear to God…"

Emma smiled. "Awww, you really like me!"

Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across her face.

There was no way Emma would meet her eyes when she timidly asked her next question. "Does…does Robin like me?"

Regina looked at her surprised. "Yes, he does," she said with a smile.

"Does he like me as much as you do?"

Regina thought for a moment. "I don't know. We've spent more time together than you and he have. You and I share a child together. He adores Henry, I can tell you that. He respects and admires you….and he thinks you're cute," she finished with a smirk.

Emma blushed furiously. "What!?"

"What? Don't play coy, Emma. You know exactly what you were asking."

Emma tried to pull herself together. "I guess I just didn't expect to honestly hear it out loud."

Regina giggled. "I'm not sure I expected to say it out loud this soon."

"But you planned to."

Regina nodded. "At some point, I hoped to, yes."

"So…what now?"

Regina thought for a few minutes, unsure what to say. She smiled when she looked at Emma and reached over to wipe away the tiny bit of mustard smudges on the corner of her mouth. Emma held her breath and then stopped Regina's hand from retreating. She held her hand in hers as they shared an intense gaze. Emma gently pressed a kiss to the inside of Regina's wrist, making her gasp. Regina's eyes went dark as she swallowed hard and looked at Emma's lips hungrily. Her palm cupped Emma's cheek before she lunged forward and claimed her lips passionately.

Emma moaned into Regina's mouth as their tongues collided. Regina's hands framed her face as she kissed her. As suddenly as it had begun, Regina broke the kiss still holding onto Emma's face. She looked at her a bit nervously before she let her go. "Emma, I…I need to make sure Robin is onboard with this. I do want you, but this isn't about just me. This is something Robin and I need to do together. How do you feel about that?"

Emma tried to calm the whirlwind of thoughts racing through her mind. "I understand. And while I'll admit that the thought of being with Robin is new to me…I'm not opposed to the idea. I like Robin. I respect what you two have. If I'm going to have this opportunity with you, I'm going to do this right."

Regina smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Emma, for understanding. If anything is going to happen, we are all going to have to be completely open and honest with one another about how we feel at all times."

Emma nodded, deep in thought. Regina leaned forward and placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. Emma looked at her, caressing her cheek, and smiled. "I like this. I like being able to be this way with you. I want to keep that."

Regina continued to smile at her. "So do I."

Once they'd finished their lunch, Emma had excused herself with Regina's promise to talk more soon once she'd discussed things with Robin. To her delight, Robin had arranged a quiet evening for the two of them alone that night with Henry at Emma's and Roland with Little John. The lovers were lying on a blanket in her back yard looking up at the stars. Regina sighed with a smile on her face, closed her eyes, and snuggled deeper into Robin's arms. He placed a kiss to the top of her head before he began stroking her hair. They laid in silence for a while before Regina decided to tell Robin about her day.

"Emma brought me lunch today," she began softly.

"Oh?"

"Mhmm," she nodded, " we talked and flirted a bit."

"Flirted, did you? How was that?"

"Fun," she giggled, "and sweet."

Robin processed the tone in her voice after she finished her sentence and was lost in thought before she spoke again. "I kissed her."

There was a hesitancy in her voice as she spoke. Robin took a deep breath and sighed. "You did?"

Regina propped herself up to turn and look at him. "I never intended to do that without discussing it with you first. Are you all right? Are you upset that I didn't wait for you to be with me?"

Robin stared up at the sky in thought long enough to make Regina ready to panic. "Not upset exactly. I suppose I'm not surprised."

"What do you mean," she asked. The tone in her voice vulnerable with the fear of disappointing him.

"I just mean this is something you and Emma have thought of doing for quite some time. It's clear that this…new venture is more for the two of you than it is for me."

Regina sat up quickly. "Robin, I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to feel this way. I don't want you to feel left out. I want you. I _love_ you. I want to do this _with_ you. If this isn't something you want too, I don't want to do this."

Robin sat up and placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her. "Regina, stop. It's all right. I am interested. I do want to try this _for_ you and _with_ you. I just feel like I have a bit of catching up to do."

"You mean with Emma?"

Robin nodded. "Perhaps it would be good for me to spend some time with Emma. Perhaps ask her to go for a walk or something so we can get to know each other better?"

Regina smiled, tears in her eyes. She pressed a deep, loving kiss to his lips. "I love you so much. You are so wonderful and so thoughtful. I know she'll love that about you too. I think it's a wonderful idea."

Robin smiled. "I never thought I'd see this day."

"What?"

"The day I ask the woman I love about whether or not I should ask another woman out on a date."

The two laughed together before falling into each other's arms once more. "Should I bring flowers?"

Regina broke out into a fit of giggles. "I don't think so. Maybe bring a bear claw or some ice cream."

"Emma's not a flower type girl?"

"I didn't say that. I just know that the fastest way to Emma's heart is through food and Henry. You can bring on the sweet stuff once you get her attention."

Robin chuckled. "I'll be sure to tell her you said that." Regina swatted his shoulder.

…

The next day, Emma was surprised and glad to get a call from Robin inviting her out for a walk in the park. He did indeed tell her about Regina's insight into winning her heart when he handed over a chocolate milkshake from Granny's. Emma had rolled her eyes, but commended him on his flavor choice for her.

"She can be a bit fiery, can't she," he'd said.

"Oh, she's sassy all right."

"She once told me I smelled of forest and that where I came from people bathed in the river and used pine cones for money."

Emma laughed. "Wow, harsh."

"Indeed. One of those accusations was wildly inaccurate. I was a thief by trade. I would never use pine cones for money."

Emma laughed. "I'm sure you charmed the pants off of her with that sense of humor."

"Quite literally."

Emma scrunched her nose at him. "Really?"

Robin laughed. "Of course not. With Regina, you've got to be a bit bolder than that."

She smiled. "Now that's the Regina I know."

"She saved Roland's life the first time I saw her. One of Zelena's flying monkeys had nearly captured him. She jumped in front of Roland and turned the monkey into a stuffed animal."

"Sounds like she won us over the same way…through our boys."

Robin smiled. "Yes. Roland adores her. You must know she loves Henry more than anything in the world. When I met her, she was without him. She nearly put herself under a sleeping curse to escape the pain of losing him. I tried to talk her out of it. Thankfully, Zelena gave her a bit of distraction. She knew deep down, Henry would want her to stand and fight, to be a hero. That's what kept her going."

"I'll forever love that woman for loving my son the way she does. It's all any parent can hope for when they decide to let their children go. Henry could have easily ended up like me, lost and alone. I love knowing he was with her."

Robin smiled at her. "You're quite an amazing woman yourself, Emma Swan."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're incredibly brave. Making that decision for Henry must have been extremely hard, but you made a difficult choice to do what was best for your son. You did that again when you stayed in Storybrooke and broke the curse. You're a wonderful mother to Henry and I know Regina appreciates that just as much as you do. He's a lucky young man."

Emma blushed. "Thank you. It took me a long time to forgive myself for leaving Henry. But once I saw the person he'd become thanks to Regina, I was able to work through it. I knew I made the right choice. Knowing it was her makes is easier somehow to cope with what I missed. It makes me think of what my parents went through."

"You must have been terribly frightened to learn about where you came from."

"Are you kidding? I was terrified."

Robin nodded. "It's a lot to live up to. Especially after growing up in a world without magic."

"You know, I don't think anyone has ever given me that kind of understanding before."

Robin turned to her and brushed her hair back behind her ear. "What you need to remember is that you're incredible on your own. It's not because you're the Savior or the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. You're incredible because you're you, Emma. I can see what Regina sees in you."

Emma shifted a little self consciously, overwhelmed by his tenderness. "What do you see in me?"

"Hopefully, the same thing you see in me. A chance to grow. A chance to grow as a person, a parent, in hope, and in love. Regina and I are wonderful together. Before we discussed this possibility, we were fine. There were no real troubles in our relationship. Yet, somehow, I think we've both seen that, with you, perhaps _we_ could be even better."

Emma smiled. "I see what she sees in you too."

Robin leaned forward, gently framing her face before he pressed a tender kiss to her lips. In a moment, the kiss deepened, yet the tenderness remained. When they parted, they smiled at each other.

"You're just as good at that as Regina is," Emma said breathlessly.

Robin laughed. "I was going to say the same to you."

Emma laughed in return and Robin held her hand for a while as they walked. They both agreed it would be best to be discreet in public until they were sure in what they were doing. A scandalous misunderstanding was all they needed while exploring this delicate path. Once they reentered the busier part of the park, Robin released his grip on her hand and caressed her shoulder, making her smile. When she got home, she sent Regina a text.

 _Thanks for sharing your boyfriend with me. He was the perfect gentleman. :)_

Regina smiled as she let out a little laugh anxious for him to get home and tell her about their date. **Glad to hear he was on his best behavior. Even more happy to hear you had a good time, dear.**

 _A little disturbed to find out what you really think of me, though._

Regina panicked. **What do you mean?**

 _The quickest way to my heart is through food? What am I, a pig?_

Regina sighed in relief and rolled her eyes. **You eat like a child. This is no secret.**

 _Still, you make me sound…gross._

 **I would never refer to you as "gross." Emma.**

 _I like flowers too, ya know._

 **Emma, I am truly sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to offend you.**

 _It's fine. Lucky for you, the milkshake was really good._

 **Milkshake, huh? He did do well.**

 _You didn't tell him what to get?_

 **I suggested a bear claw or ice cream, though I never specified a flavor.**

 _Bear claw? Come on, Regina. That's breakfast food._

 **Are you trying to tell me Robin is winning?**

 _I didn't know you two were competing for my affections. Now that I know, then yes…Robin scores a point._

 **I kissed you yesterday.**

 _Robin kissed me today._

Regina gasped. She didn't expect him to actually kiss her on their first date since he seemed so apprehensive. Somehow the knowledge excited her. **He did?**

 _Wanna know who's better? ;)_

 **Careful, Swan.**

 _Relax. You're both equally, exceptionally skilled at it. And there is no competition. You're both winning. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Lunch again? ;)_

 **Sounds wonderful. See you then xoxo**

 _See ya 3_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robin found Regina reading in the study when he returned home. He quickly snuggled up next to her on the couch, wrapping her in his arms and placing a kiss on her cheek. Regina closed her eyes and leaned back into his embrace with a sigh. After a moment, she turned to look at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"You kissed Emma."

Robin blushed and shook his head. "You've spoken already?"

Regina turned towards him and took his hands in her anxiously. "Tell me everything."

Robin laughed at her eagerness. "Are we really doing this? Gossiping about dates?"

Regina swatted his shoulder. "I tell you everything!"

"Yes, and Emma has apparently told you everything."

"Not everything. She only said you kissed."

"Well, we did."

"And? How was it? How did it feel?"

Robins could stop laughing and shaking his head. "This is absolutely absurd."

She caressed his arm reassuringly. "I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable? Did you not have a good time?"

Robin squeezed her hand. "No, darling. Not at all. I had a wonderful time. We had a nice long walk and we talked. It was nice getting to know her a little better."

"I'm so glad. What did you talk about?"

"The boys mostly…and you."

"Me?" Regina shifted a little self consciously but very interested.

Robin smirked. "Yes, you. All good, I promise. Emma says you must have a thing for thieves."

They both laughed. "Well you've both certainly stolen my heart."

"And you've stolen ours. It seems you've had Emma's heart for quite some time."

Regina looked at him surprised. "What?"

He smiled. "Emma revealed to me today that, well, she's been in love with you for a while now and probably always will be."

Regina's mind began to race. How could she have missed this? All at once, every memory of every moment with Emma flashed before her eyes. She found herself wishing she'd known long ago. "I…had no idea."

"Have..have you always been in love with Emma?"

Regina looked deep into his eyes. "Robin, Emma and I have a lot of history together. We have a child together. I've always cared for her deeply. I don't think I quite realized I had those feelings for her until I spoke to you, though. You…you stole my heart the minute you tried to keep me from putting myself under that sleeping curse."

"That long," he asked in wonder.

She smiled and kissed him sweetly. "Yes, my love. That long. And without my memories, well…it was the moment you poured us that whiskey in Zelena's cottage."

Robin pressed a sweet, loving kiss to her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled at him. "How did it feel being with her?"

He thought for a moment. "It was a bit strange and awkward at first. Once we started talking, things began to feel a bit more natural. By the end of the afternoon, it felt…nice."

Regina smiled brightly. "I'm so happy to hear that. Do you still feel comfortable moving forward?"

He thought for a moment and nodded sincerely. "I do."

Regina leaned forward against him, as he reclined back against the arm of the couch and gave him a heated kiss. Her hand slowly drifted down his chest, just below the waist of his jeans. As she gently caressed him, he groaned into her kiss and raised his hips to meet her touch.

"I have an idea," she whispered against his lips.

"Oh?"

"I think we should go upstairs and send Emma a little surprise."

Robin looked at her surprised. "What are you suggesting?"

Regina stood up and took his hand in hers. "Follow me," she said with a wink.

Once they entered their bedroom, Regina pulled him onto the bed with her, kissing him passionately once again. As they kissed, she pulled out her phone and held it out to take a picture of them. When Emma opened the message she'd received from Regina, she was greeted by an image of her and Robin kissing. She could just catch a glimpse of Regina's tongue in his mouth and her eyes seductively locked onto the camera. The image was quickly followed with a text saying, "Wish you were here." Emma's jaw dropped. Her breathing grew heavy. She had no idea how to respond. All she could do was stare at the image in front of her as heat rose within her body. Emma thought hard about how to reply. She quickly laid back against her pillows, unbuttoned her flannel shirt so that her cleavage was tantalizingly exposed. She bit her lower lip and gazed into the camera as she snapped the picture and sent it to Regina.

 _I wish I was too._

When Regina's text tone sounded, they broke their heated kiss for a moment, both anxious to see how Emma would respond. They weren't disappointed. Both Regina and Robin gazed at the photo of her with desire in their eyes. Regina looked over at Robin to take in the expression on his face as he looked at their new love interest.

"She's gorgeous isn't she?"

Her met her gaze and nodded. "She is."

"I want you to show me what you want to do to her Robin…and perhaps we'll show her?"

The fire in his eyes began to blaze as she laid back against the pillows and unbuttoned her shirt so that she was mirroring Emma's picture. Without hesitation, he leaned over her, kissing her passionately. He moved from her lips to her neck, nipping and sucking just below her ear. His hands kneaded her breasts as he kissed her. Thankful she had worn a front fastening bra, Robin opened the lacy fabric to reveal prefect ivory twins waiting to be tended to. Regina arched her back as he brought his mouth over one of them. He began by teasing her nipple with his breath and tongue until it hardened. Then, he sucked it deep into his mouth. She moaned with desire as she grabbed her phone to candidly send Emma a photo of the consequences of her photograph.

When Emma received a photo of Robin's mouth over one of Regina's breasts and the other exposed to her vision, she groaned out loud. She stared at those perfect breasts for what seemed like forever as the moisture between her legs gathered. As she imagined what it would feel like to do just what Robin was doing, her nipples began to ache for attention. Emma palmed one of her breasts and snapped a photo for Regina, exposing her other breast for her in return.

Robin was taking off his shirt when Regina's phone buzzed again. She anxiously grabbed her phone and opened the text. Her eyes grew wide when she took in the sight of Emma's pert breast. Her mouth watered. "Oh my God…"

Witnessing Regina's response to the text made Robin excited to see what they'd received this time. When he looked at the picture, his jaw dropped. "Oh my…"

"Fuck me, Robin," Regina said desperately.

"With pleasure," he responded before hungrily claiming her mouth with his own. Regina ran her nails down his back, making him groan with pleasure. He pressed the rock hard bulge in his jeans against her core, eliciting sounds of pleasure from both of them. Regina gasped and framed his face.

"Please God, Robin. Take me now."

Robin quickly discarded his jeans, groaning at the relief of freeing himself from the restrictive clothing. Regina's arousal grew exponentially when she saw how he was already throbbing for her. Her breath was ragged as she helped him remove her pants. As soon as they were gone, his mouth went directly between her legs, his tongue teasing her folds. Regina threw her head back against the pillow as her back arched and she cried out in ecstasy.

"Oh God, Robin!" Her breathing had become so labored that she almost felt lightheaded. His mouth had captivated her. Fighting hard to maintain some sort of self control, she managed to snap another quick picture for Emma.

At this point, Emma had become lost in her thoughts of Regina and Robin. She tried to imagine just exactly what they were doing, what they sounded like and felt like. When her phone buzzed, she nearly dropped it. The image of Regina exposed from the waist down, knees raised on either side of Robin's head, her hand in his hair as he covered her most precious area made her whimper with need.

"Holy fuck, you've got to be kidding me," she said to herself as she sank back into her pillows. She'd never been so turned on in her life. The frustration that she was alone dealing with it was overwhelming, but she would never complain about the gifts they had sent her. This insight into being intimate with the two of them erased any doubts Emma had. She wanted them. She wanted them now. Slipping off her underwear, Emma raised one knee and slipped her fingers between her folds. She gazed at the picture on her phone and moaned and she slowly worked herself up. When her breathing became more erratic and she knew she was getting close, she snapped a picture of her hand between her legs and sent it to Regina.

Regina's fingers tangled in Robin's hair and she raised up off the bed, crying out as her orgasm crashed over the edge. Falling back on the pillow, she struggled desperately to catch her breath. Her phone went off once more and, this time, Robin grabbed it. When he saw the latest shot from Emma, he grasped his penis as if to control himself. "Dear God…"

Regina opened her eyes. "What is it," she asked breathlessly.

As soon as Robin handed her the phone, Regina's eyes grew wide. Robin grabbed hold of her knees, raising them and pulling her to him. His sudden movements made her gasp in surprised. She barely had time to prepare herself for him as he positioned himself over her. As he moved himself inside of her, he groaned in relief. Regina sighed with pleasure as he filled her. Robin was already near release, so he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Their loving was intense and he was surprised and proud to find that another orgasm was building inside of her. He moved with fast, powerful thrusts, taking them closer to the edge. When their release had found them at last, they collapsed in each others arms, completely spent.

…

 **Good morning, Emma. I hope you slept well last night. We certainly did, thanks to you. ;)**

Good morning Emma. I had the most incredible dream about you last night. I hope you had lovely dreams as well.

Emma smiled brightly as she read the messages on her phone from Regina and Robin. She stretched out from a restful sleep and happily tapped out messages to them both.

She responded to Robin first. _Good morning yourself there handsome. Looks like you had fun last night. Thank you for sharing. I most certainly did have pleasant dreams about a specific couple I know._

After she'd responded to Robin, she anxiously tapped out a message to Regina. _Good morning beautiful. I did sleep well dreaming of you two. I hope I get to join you soon. ;) Lunch today?_

 **I hope so too, dear. I believe that could be arranged. So can lunch ;)**

 _Any requests?_

 **Swan.**

 _Swan you shall have…hot and ready for you._

 **I wouldn't have it any other way. See you soon, Miss Swan. xo**

By lunch time, Emma was practically running down the hallway to Regina's office. Regina had spent all day lost in the knowledge that Emma had been in love with her for who knows how long. She decided she would ask her how long she'd been in love with her once she arrived for lunch. When Emma finally knocked on the door, Regina jumped up and opened in.

"Emma!"

"Regina," she responded breathlessly.

Regina took her hand and pulled her in the door, closing and locking it behind her. Emma quirked her eye brow at her. "Bold move. I'm guessing you really want to savor that Swan in peace."

The fire in Regina's eyes flared as she grabbed Emma, engaging her in a heated kiss. Emma dropped the bag containing their lunch to the floor and wrapped her arms around Regina, returning her fire and fueling it even further. Regina backed her against the door, one hand in her hair, the other resting on her chest just above her breast. After a few heated moments, they broke the kiss, their foreheads resting together. Once they caught their breath, Emma looked at Regina and smiled.

"I've been waiting a really long time for that."

Regina gazed at her for a moment, gently tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. She turned around to pick up the bag of lunch and led Emma to the table with her without a word. Once she put the bag on the table, she turned and kissed Emma once more. This time, her kiss was slow, full of exploration and discovery. After a moment, she motioned for Emma to sit with her.

"When did you start having feelings for me, Emma?"

Emma looked at her surprised, but thought for a moment. "I was starting to fall for you while we were in Neverland trying to save Henry. Of course, I never thought you'd ever look at me the same in a million years so…I panicked. Conveniently, that's when Hook came along."

Regina laughed a little. "I knew Captain Guyliner was a fluke."

Emma rolled her eyes at her. "He wasn't a bad guy. I just…needed something more."

Regina laughed again. "You certainly did."

"How long have you had feelings for me?"

"I'm not sure honestly. I didn't realize I…wanted you this way until recently. I know I've always cared for you deeply though. Looking back, I think the need for your approval, friendship, and faith in me began when you invited me to Granny's the night you and Snow came back from the Enchanted Forest. I'd hoped it was because you saw something in me, not just because Archie told you I was playing the good girl. That's why I got so upset."

Emma frowned. "I did see something in you, Regina. That's why I spoke to Archie. I wasn't trying to betray your trust or spy on you. I just wanted to know how to help you."

"I know. I know I wasn't easy to deal with back then and I'm sorry. I'm grateful you never gave up on me. You and Henry were the first real family I had since my father died. Since I…"

Emma took her hand in hoped of reassuring her. "Regina, we don't need to go down this road anymore. I love you, and we're moving forward."

Regina looked at her surprised and smiled. "That's the first time you've actually said that."

Emma smiled. "I know. It just sort of came out."

"I love you too."

They gazed at each other for a long while, taking in the moment and the love in each other's eyes. Then, Emma's gaze began to falter. "I'm not really in love with Robin yet though…"

Regina laughed and caressed her cheek. "Of course you aren't. The two of you only just started, well…seeing each other."

"I don't want him to feel like a third wheel."

"He won't as long as we look after him. We can do this as long as it's really what you want."

Emma nodded sincerely. "I do. I loved being at the house with you guys. It felt so good and so natural. I want more of that. I want to raise our boys together as a family."

Tears formed in Regina's eyes. "So do I. I've wanted that for a very long time and I know Henry has too."

The two of them enjoyed their lunch, talking about Robin, the boys, and things they'd like to do together. Before Emma left, she pulled Regina close and kissed her passionately once more. Their kisses slowly escalated as the two drifted over toward the couch in the office. Emma guided Regina to lay back onto in as she loomed over her, her knee between Regina's legs while the other foot remained on the floor. Regina's hands tangled in Emma's hair as Emma's hand tentatively kneaded Regina's breasts. The mayor moaned at her touched, arching her back. Emma gasped at the sound and sensation of touching her this way at last. She felt herself on the brink of spiraling out of control. She knew if she didn't leave she'd have Regina right then and there. Emma, however, wanted their first time together to be more special than a quickie in the office. She broke the kiss reluctantly and caressed Regina's cheek. A small whimper of protest came from Regina before she could stop it and she looked at the savior with a pout on her lips. Emma giggle and kissed her nose.

"You're cute when you pout."

Regina sat up quickly in a huff. "I don't pout!"

"Oh you so do. It's ok. I won't tell," Emma said with a wink.

Regina rolled her eyes and shifted the mood as she pulled Emma close by her jacket. "Come to dinner tonight."

"What time should I be there?"

"Whenever you'd like, but no later than 6."

"Early for you, isn't it?"

"I want you as soon as I can have you there, _Miss Swan."_

Emma groaned and smirked at the sound her name. "As you wish, _Madame Mayor."_

They gave each other one more quick kiss goodbye before Emma left. When she got through the door, Emma leaned back against it for a moment to collect herself. Inside the office, Regina pulled out her compact and straightened her hair and smudged make up with a flush and a smile. Dinner was going to be wonderful. Regina sent Robin a message letting him know Emma would be joining them for dinner that night, causing his excitement to grow. When Emma went to pick up Henry from school, she was glowing.

"Hey, Kid!"

"Hey, Mom!"Henry embraced his mother as she placed a kid on top of his head. Everything was so right in the world, she thought. "Can we get some ice cream?"

Emma debated for a moment. "Ok, but you can't tell your mom."

Henry gave her a confused look. "How's she gonna know? I don't tell her everything I do on your days."

"Well, I don't want it spoiling your dinner. We're having dinner with her and Robin tonight if that's ok."

Henry smiled brightly. "That's awesome! I promise I'll eat all my dinner."

Emma laughed and ruffled his hair. "Ok. But you also have to help me pick out something to bring for dinner."

"You got it!"

Henry went on and on about school and the upcoming soccer try outs as they enjoyed their ice cream. Once they were finished, the two of them perused the market. Regina wasn't too difficult to buy for. Henry had helped her select a nice bottle of wine and headed towards the register. Emma tapped his shoulder before he could run off. "Wait! I'm not done yet."

"Oh. What else do you need?"

"I…I want to find something for Robin too."

Henry looked confused. "Why?"

"Because he lives there too and it's not fair I just get something for your mom and not him."

"Do Roland and I get gifts?!"

Emma raised her brow. "Are you making me dinner?"

Henry pouted. "No…"

 **"** Then no," she replied with a smirk. "Besides, I already got you ice cream. I should get Roland something."

"Well Robin likes beer and Roland likes yoo-hoo."

Emma smiled. "Yoo-hoo, huh? I can just imagine where he got that from."

Henry smiled proudly. "Well, someone has to show him the good stuff."

Emma pulled him to her side. "He's got the best big brother ever."

Henry puffed out his chest. "I know."

Emma rolled her eyes and laugh. "Come on, show me what kind of beer Robin buys."

Emma and Henry arrived at the mansion by five. It was clear they wanted to see Emma as much as she wanted to see them, so she saw no reason to delay. Emma knocked on the door and Robin answered with a bright smile on his face.

"Emma! It's good to see you! Come in!"

Emma smiled back at him with a slight flush in her cheeks. "Thanks."

Henry and Robin high fived each other as he walked through the door with her. "How was school, Henry?"

"It was great! Try outs for soccer are coming up!"

"That sounds exciting! You'll have to teach me to play."

"Mom can teach you too. She's a great soccer player."

Emma gave him a look. "I'm not that great, Henry."

Robin put his arm around her. "Oh, I'm sure you're being modest. I'd love for you to teach me."

Emma looked down a little flustered and grinned. "I can do that."

She was thankful that Henry seemed oblivious to any change in their behavior. The situation itself was a bit complicated and they needed to be sure of what they were doing before they tried explaining it to their son. A moment later, Emma turned to see Regina coming down the stairs with Roland in her arms, singing his favorite song. Her jaw dropped as she gazed at her. Regina was oblivious to their presence at first, giving Emma time to enjoy this candid moment. Robin looked over and saw the way Emma watched Regina in awe. He smiled to himself as he looked back to Regina, loving that there was another who saw what he saw and appreciated the miracle that was this woman. It wasn't until Roland looked away from Regina and squealed at the sight of their visitors that Regina realized they had arrived. She stopped singing and looked at Emma with surprise and delight.

"Emma! Henry," Roland exclaimed.

"Hi," Regina said a little shyly as she smiled at Emma.

"Hi," Emma replied. The look on Regina's face was so sweet and beautiful. Emma thought she could cry from the beauty of this moment.

Once she'd reached the bottom of the stairs, she set Roland on his feet and he ran to Emma. "Hi, Emma!"

Emma set the bags down and scooped him up in her arms. "Hey there, little guy! What have you been up to?"

"Mommy was giving me a bath early today!"

"She was? That sounds like fun!"

Roland nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! We played with my boats and sang songs!"

"Woah, that's awesome! I bet you like how Mommy sings huh? She has a pretty voice doesn't she?"

Robin wrapped his arm around Regina as her cheeks flushed. Roland nodded again. "Yeah! It's very pretty! Like a bird!"

Emma laughed and kissed his cheek. "I agree. Your Mommy is a pretty bird."

Roland stretched his arms up and wiggled to be put down. "I'm a bird too! I can fly! Watch!"

As soon as Emma put him down, he ran around them with his arms stretched out making bird noises. They all laughed. "Way to go! You're a great bird!"

"Henry! Fly with me," he called just before Henry joined him and flew away to the back yard.

"Henry, don't let him get dirty! He just had a bath," Regina called before shaking her head.

Robin laughed and patted her shoulder in consolation as they watched the boys run out the door. Finally, the three adults were alone together. Robin and Regina looked at her with eyes full of love. Seeing Emma with Roland a moment before had filled them with adoration for their savior. Robin went to her to give her a proper hug and placed a kiss to her cheek. "You're wonderful with him."

Emma blushed. "Thanks. He's a great kid. A lot like his dad," she said with a wink before she turned to Regina. "Hello, Lovebird."

Regina blushed this time and placed a sweet kiss to her lips. "Hello, my swan."

Robin smiled at the two of them as his excitement spiked a little at seeing them kiss. "If you get to kiss her properly, so do I."

Regina beamed at him and put her arm around Emma. "Be my guest."

Emma felt the butterflies stir in her stomach just before his lips met hers. Regina watched with excitement and fascination as they shared a sweet kiss. Robin looked over to Regina smiling at her and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips as well. Regina hummed with delight. "Mmm…and my Robin. It seems we're all birds then."

They laughed and Robin pressed a palm to each of their cheeks as he looked back and forth between them. "I like that. We make a good flock of birds."

The two women giggled at him and they stood for a moment just gazing at each other. Regina eventually looked down at the bags on the floor. "What's all this?"

"Oh! Just some treats for the flock," she said with a smile.

Robin gathered the bags as they all went to the kitchen. "What have we here? Wine…"

Regina took the bottle as he handed it to her and examined it. "This looks wonderful! Thank you, Emma," she said as she awarded her with a peck on the lips.

"Yoo-hoo. I know who's going to love this." Regina gave her a smile and rubbed her shoulder. Robin pulled out the case of beer at last and grinned. "How did you know?"

"I asked Henry," she said as if there was nothing to it. Robin leaned across the island and kissed her as well. "Thank you, Emma. This was very thoughtful of you."

"It was the least could do after you guys keep feeding me."

"Emma, you bring me lunch nearly every day now," Regina countered.

"Well…but that's…just let me spoil my birds a little ok?"

Regina shook her head and laughed. "All right. I suppose we'll just have to spoil you later then won't we, Robin?"

He winked at her and smiled. "We most certainly will."

Emma felt her face get warm at their insinuations and tried hard to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Can I help you start dinner?"

"Yes you may," Regina said as they began to prep for dinner. The three of them moved around the kitchen easily together. Small touches and flirtations were shared as the trio worked together. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world for the three of them to be in such a domestic setting. Each of them were lost in their excitement and curiosity for how well they might work together in other ways. Everything seemed to flow so easily between them. Dinner was just as pleasant with the boys. As they ate, they shared in family conversation, planning things together and discussing their day. Henry had secretly taken notice of how well the three of them were getting along and how they were suddenly discussing family plans together. It made him smile and feel hopeful that he could have his family truly together. It was clear he wouldn't mention it just yet. Grown ups could be so silly and overcomplicate the best things. He knew it was better to let them come together on their own. For now, he would enjoy his time with all of them.

After dinner, everyone pitched in on clean up crew and they settled in to watch a movie before the boys needed to go to bed. Roland spent the first hall of the movie playing musical laps between the adults. Finally, Regina asked him to settle down with her "queen mother" voice and he chose to stay with Emma. Emma had been surprised he had chosen her, but was happy that he wanted to bond with her at all. She tried to imagine that holding him like that was what it would have been like with Henry that age. Regina knew exactly what she was thinking and was happy she was able to enjoy this moment with Roland. Robin glanced over to make sure Henry was focused on the movie in his chair before he reached over and gently caressed Emma's knee. She looked over at him and smiled before resting her cheek on top of Roland's head. By the time the movie was over, Roland was fast asleep.

"Would you like me to take him for you," Robin asked offering to lift the sleeping boy from her arms.

"No, I think I've got him. I don't mind putting him to bed," she whispered.

"I'll walk up with you then," he said with a smile. Regina leaned in and gently kissed the boy's forehead before they took him upstairs. Robin turned down the blankets on the bed for her before she gently laid him down. He pulled the blankets over him as Emma rubbed his head for a moment and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Robin kissed the boy goodnight and grabbed Emma's hand before she walked out of the room. She turned to look at him and suddenly found his lips against hers. With a sigh, she allowed herself to melt into his embrace as their kiss deepened. When they broke the kiss, Emma took a deep breath in an attempt to settle herself.

"You're incredible," he whispered.

"So are you," she said before he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the room.

When they walked back downstairs, both Emma and Robin felt busted by Regina's knowing smile. They looked at each other and grinned before Robin went back to Regina's side. Henry went to Emma.

"Are we going home now?"

Emma tried to control her disappointment. Before she could respond, Regina spoke up. "Why don't the two of you stay here tonight? It's getting late and we have a guest room."

Emma smiled at her gratefully as Henry perked up. "That's a great idea! Can we, Mom?"

Emma smiled at him and tousled his hair. "Sure, Kid. Go on up and get ready for bed."

"Will you come up and play mario kart with me?"

"I'll play a few rounds with you before bed."

"Awesome!"

Emma followed Henry up the stairs as Regina called out to her. "Come join us down in the den when you're done, Emma."

She nodded and attempted to focus hard on the games she was playing with Henry. Part of her felt guilty for hoping that the tournament he set them up in wouldn't last long. She was just too anxious to have some alone time at last with Regina and Robin. Henry had a field day winning the majority of the races. He could tell his mother was distracted, but he didn't complain or question it since he won. When she finally excused herself and said goodnight to Henry, it was all she could do not to run downstairs. When she finally reached the den, Regina and Robin were cuddled up on the couch together talking.

"Hi," she said shyly.

Regina sat up and smiled at her. "Hi! Come and sit with us," she said as she scooted over and patted the empty space between them. Emma smiled and sat down between them, trying to seem calm and casual. "Would you like another drink?"

Emma nodded suddenly nervous. "I'll get it," Robin said as he moved to pour her a glass of whiskey. She was grateful he went straight for the liquor. Suddenly, she needed some liquid courage. When he handed her the glass, she took a drink and sighed. Regina looked at her concerned.

"Are you ok?"

Emma nodded. "I'm ok. Just a little nervous all of a sudden."

Regina put her hand on hers. "Nothing has to happen tonight, Emma. We all need to be comfortable and ready for anything to happen."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Absolutely, we would never do anything to make you uncomfortable."

Emma smiled at them both. "I know. Thank you, both. I promise I'm fine."

Regina smiled at her encouragingly and brushed her hair behind her ear just as she had earlier that day in her office. "It was nice having you here again for dinner."

Robin nodded and smiled at Emma as well. "It felt very natural, all of us together making dinner."

Emma smiled with a far away look. "That was my favorite part."

"I could get used to that," Regina said.

Emma looked deep into her eyes. "So could I."

Both of them looked to Robin as he nodded. "I could as well."

Regina gazed at him for a moment before leaning across Emma's lap and pressing a sensuous, loving kiss to his lips. Emma held her breath as she lingered close to her and was surprised when Regina kissed her after breaking her kiss with Robin. He watched the two of them carefully as Regina's hand held Emma's cheek. Emma brought her hand up to caress Regina's back as they kissed. The exchange lasted several minutes before Regina slowly sat back in her place on the couch. Emma was dazed and barely could register anything else but Regina at her side before she found her lips under Robin's. Their kiss was just as passionate. As Emma kissed Robin, Regina began to rub Emma's back and massage her shoulders. It wasn't long before she began to press kisses along Emma's neck. Robin rubbed his palms up and down Emma's thighs as she sighed into his kiss. Robin smiled at Emma and caressed her cheek before he kissed Regina over her shoulder. Emma leaned forward and pressed kisses along his neck, gently scratching his back. A light moan came from him as she did so and Regina smiled against his lips. She rubbed Emma's back encouragingly before Robin took her hand and pulled her over towards him to move in front of Emma. Regina smiled at him before she turned and sat between them. Once she was in front of her, Regina framed Emma's face and kissed her passionately. Soon, Emma was lying back against the couch with Regina over top of her. Emma moved her hand over Regina's breast and kneaded gently, bringing a soft moan from her lips. Robin watched them as they kissed and found himself incredibly aroused to be able to watch Regina becoming so aroused. He also found himself watching Emma, proud of every move she made to please her and happy to see her enjoying herself. This was exactly what Regina wanted and he could see why. He wanted and appreciated both of these precious women. Seeing them together this way was beautiful. He knew what he was experiencing was a rare treasure and he was so grateful to be able to savor this moment.

Soon, Regina was breathlessly calling to him. She took his hand pulling him towards Emma, moving out of his way. Emma found herself straddling his laps as they kissed each other, Regina behind him kissing and nipping at his neck. She ran her hands up under his shirt, across his muscles, trailing her nails here and there. Emma groaned as she felt his arousal press between her legs. She couldn't help but move against him. As they moaned, Regina moaned watching them. She pressed close up against Robin's back as she leaned up to give Emma a deep kiss. Their tongues danced as Robin devoured Emma's neck. They continued this way for a long while until they brought themselves back down to Earth. It was an unspoken understanding that they were't quite ready to have sex yet. As they caught their breath, they cuddled up together exchanging soft caresses. Regina yawned and Emma smiled at her.

"You should go to bed."

Regina pouted a little. "I suppose you're right. I want to bring you with us, but I'm not sure it's a good idea yet. I want to talk to the boys first when we're ready and I'm afraid Roland might get up in the middle of the night or Henry will catch you in our room."

Emma kissed her sweetly. "I understand. It's ok."

"Would you like to borrow some pajamas?"

"If you have a t-shirt I can borrow, that would be great."

"Why don't you come up with us and see if you can find something," Regina offered.

When they got to the bedroom, Regina pointed out where everything was as Emma tentatively went through the clothes. She found a t-shirt that Regina only wore to work out in. Before she left the closet, she caught a glimpse of a pair of Robin's boxers. She smiled to herself and slipped on the boxers and t-shirt before she left their closet. Both Regina and Robin looked at her with their eyes wide. She smiled and shrugged. "This way I can take both of you to bed with me."

Robin went over to her, grabbed her hips and looked her up and down. "You look incredible."

She blushed. "Thanks."

He kissed her sweetly. When the kiss ended she went to Regina who was gazing at her with adoration. "I never would have imagined anyone could look so stunning in something like that."

Emma laughed and kissed her deeply. "Goodnight, Lovebird."

Regina rested her forehead against hers for a moment. "Goodnight, Swan."

When she turned around Robin smiled at her. "Goodnight, Emma. I hope you sleep well."

"Goodnight, Robin. I'll see you in the morning," she said as she kissed his cheek.

Emma nestled under the covers in the guest bedroom. It felt strange to be in the oversized bed, but it was comfortable. All she could think about was everything that had happened between them that night. As she relived the events over and over again, she finally drifted off into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had a lot of personal stuff going on that I've had to deal with. I also work two jobs…LoL! However, I think I'm back on track. I wanted to take a second to thank you all for your feedback and support. I love that so many of you have enjoyed this story so far and I hope that you continue to have fun on this journey. I love hearing your ideas and your feelings about something as different as this is story/ship. The world of polyamory has always been fascinating to me and something that hasn't been talked about nearly enough. I hope that it has a least sparked some conversation and understanding for something different as well as provided entertainment. Thanks again and enjoy! - A

Chapter 5

Emma was in one of the most deep and restful sleeps she'd ever had when she felt light touches over her face and her hair being brushed back. Wrinkling her nose, she yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She was greeted by the image of Regina's smiling face as the woman laughed at her.

"Good morning, my swan," she said lightly.

Emma smiled and pulled her onto the bed with her. Regina squealed a little in surprise and giggled as she snuggled into her. Emma buried her face in Regina's hair and inhaled deeply, sighing contentedly.

"I take it you slept well," Regina said as she watched her.

Emma kept her eyes shut and nodded as Regina shook her head and laughed. "Well I believe it might be a good idea to get up now seeing as though everyone else is wide awake and waiting for you to join us for breakfast."

Emma groaned and pulled her closer. "Five more minutes."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Now I see where our son gets it."

Without hesitation, Emma placed a loving kiss to her lips. Regina easily sank into her embrace and kissed her deeply. With a soft sigh, Emma smiled again. "I could wake up like this every day."

Placing a kiss to her forehead and brushing her hair behind her ear, Regina replied, "So could I."

After a moment's hesitation, Emma finally got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. "Ok. I'm up now. I'll be down in a second."

"Oh no. I know this one. I'm not leaving until your feet hit the floor or you'll just lay back and go to sleep again."

Emma frowned at her. "What am I, ten?"

"Sometimes."

Emma took a pillow and went to toss it at Regina. Before she could launch it, Regina waved her hand and the pillow turned to a shower of feathers over Emma's head. Emma grumbled at her. "Seriously!?"

Regina smirked, "See you at breakfast, dear."

With another wave of her hand, the pillow was in one piece again and back in its place as Regina walked out of the room. Emma rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Once she reached the dining room, Roland bounced in his seat with excitement.

"Emma," he mumbled excitedly over his mouthful of pancakes.

Regina scowled at him. "Roland, what did we say about talking with your mouth full?"

Roland sank in his chair a little and gave her a humble look of apology as he mumbled. "Sowy."

Regina tried hard not to smile, but was unsuccessful. Emma ruffled the boy's hair as she went to sit between him and Henry. Once she sat down, she rubbed Henry's back and smiled at him. "Morning, Kid."

"Morning, Mom," he said with a smile.

Regina and Robin smiled at the boy, happy to see the joy he felt at having her with them. Emma looked at the spread in front of them and her eyes grew wide. "Geez, is breakfast always like this? I don't know where to start."

"Robin likes making breakfast," Henry answered.

She looked at him and smiled, "You did all this?"

"Men can cook too you know," he said with a wink.

Regina laughed and Emma blushed. "Well it looks delicious."

"Thank you. I hope you enjoy it. Regina made the pancakes."

"Apple," Henry said with an obvious touch of sarcasm.

Regina raised her brow at him and Emma laughed. "Nice."

After making a plate for herself, she dug in enthusiastically. "God, this is good."

"Emma, don't talk with your mouth full. Mommy gets mad," Roland said prompting the other men at the table to laugh while Regina beamed at him. Emma blushed furiously.

"Roland, sweetheart, I don't get mad. It's just not polite."

Emma rubbed his back. "Sorry, Kiddo. Thanks for the warning."

"What shall we do today," Robin asked.

"You mean, all of us together," Henry asked.

"If you'd like," Regina told him. "Emma do you have any plans for today?"

She smiled at her. "None that I can think of. What would you guys like to do?"

"Swimming," Roland exclaimed excitedly.

Henry perked up, "That sounds awesome!"

"Where do you swim around here," Emma asked.

"In the woods," Regina replied, less than pleased.

Robin laughed a little and rubbed her shoulder. "We don't have to go swimming, love. We can do that another day."

"But I wanna swim," Roland pouted.

"Roland, Mommy doesn't necessarily care for swimming. Let's find something we can all agree on."

Regina sighed. "No, it's fine. Henry loves to swim too."

"We can do something else, Mom."

She smiled at him gratefully before looking to Emma. "Do you like to swim, Emma?"

"I do. I haven't been swimming in ages. But, I agree with Henry. We can always do that another time."

Regina thought for a moment and realized swimming equaled seeing Emma in a swimsuit. A tiny smirk formed across her face as she realized this wouldn't be the worst idea in the world. "No, I think I actually want to go. Let's try it."

Robin and Emma smiled at her as the boys cheered. "Why don't you help the boys get packed up and ready for the day while Emma and I clean up here? You don't mind helping do you, Emma?"

"Of course not! You all cooked. The least I can do is clean up."

"Thank you," Regina said as she smiled at her. "All right my merry men. Upstairs to find your swim trunks and towels."

Emma helped Roland out of his seat and watched him run to Henry. "Piggy back!"

Henry smiled and kneeled down for the boy to climb up on his back. "Hold on tight," he said as he jogged out of the room with him.

The adults smiled after them before Regina granted each of her lovers a sweet kiss. "I'll find a bathing suit for you if you'd like."

"Thanks," Emma replied before kissing her once more.

Emma and Robin chatted easily as they cleaned up together. Robin loaded the dishes into the dishwasher as Emma rinsed them off. "You know I think Regina's sudden change of heart may have something to do with seeing you in a bathing suit," he teased.

Emma scoffed at him. "Excuse me?"

He laughed, "Did you see how excited she was to find you a bathing suit?"

Emma rolled her eyes and felt herself grow even more excited realizing she was going to see Regina in one as well. "Are you sure you aren't speaking for yourself?"

Robin smiled. "Oh, I assure you I speak for both of us." The sultry tone of his voice sent chills down her spine. Trying to keep herself calm she grinned and grabbed the sprayer.

"I think you may need to cool off a bit," she said just before spraying him.

Robin jumped and looked at her stunned as water dripped down his face. Emma went into a fit of giggles. "Oh that's it. You've had it," he said as he lunged after her.

Emma squealed and ran from him as he chased her through the house. He caught her in the study and tossed her over his shoulder as she laughed uncontrollably. "Stop! Put me down!"

"As you wish, milady!" Robin swiftly dumped her onto the couch falling over top of her, pinning her down.

"Are you going to get me wet again?"

Emma laughed as she tried to catch her breath. "Well that depends."

"On what?"

She looked him straight in the eye deciding to make a bold move. "Are you going to do the same for me?"

Robin's eyes went dark as he gazed at her. "Oh I think I can manage."

In an instant, they were kissing each other desperately. Emma found herself clinging to him as his hands ran over her. She groaned into his mouth and ran her nails down his back, eliciting the same response from him. He pressed himself against her, feeling his arousal beginning to stir. Emma locked her legs around his waist and raised her hips to meet him. Completely lost in the moment, they continued in their heated pursuits with Robin grinding himself against her until he found his release. Both of them were breathless and Emma gazed at him in wonder at what they had just shared.

Robin suddenly felt a little self conscious. "I'm…I'm sorry I…lost myself."

Emma caressed his cheek. "No! No, it's ok. I…I did too."

"Are you all right?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "Yes."

He caressed her cheek and gazed at her lovingly, a shift beginning to take place between them that they both could feel. "I can't say I didn't enjoy it. I'm sorry it was a little…one sided," he said with a blush.

Emma smiled at him. "Oh no…it wasn't. I liked it too."

Robin smiled excitedly and kissed her once more. Emma smiled back at him. "We should finish cleaning up before we get busted. This was really risky."

Robin quickly stood and helped her up. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Emma pulled him close. "Stop apologizing. I'm…not sorry."

"Neither am I…" he said before gracing her with one more sweet kiss.

Once they finished cleaning up, they went upstairs to find Regina and the boys. They found Regina in Roland's room arguing about toys.

"But Mommy I like playing with toys in the water!"

"I know you do, sweetheart, but you don't need to take all of them! Pick three small ones. Three is already more than enough and you don't want to lose them at the swimming hole."

"I won't," Roland whined.

"Roland, I won't tolerate whining. Now put three toys in this bag or none of them are going."

Roland still wore his pouty face as he dropped his toys into the bag. "Thank you. Now put your water shoes on while I get the towels together."

She turned and saw the two watching her and rolled her eyes. "Your son."

Robin laughed and shook his head. Emma patted him on the shoulder. "I know the feeling. We get the bad traits and she gets to take all the good ones."

"Well when you pass some on, let me know," she said as she pushed her way between them and sashayed down the hallway.

Emma and Robin exchanged a conspiratorial glance as they followed her to their bedroom. Without a word, they sandwiched her. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist from behind while Emma pressed herself against her front. She frames Regina's face as she kissed her passionately and Robin's hands immediately ran over her as he kissed her neck.

"Wh-" Regina had barely been able to process what was happening for she found herself moaning and melting between them. Emma turned her around, pulling her by her hips to grind against her backside while Robin kissed her passionately. Regina's hands tangled in his hair and soon her arms were wrapped around his neck as Emma's hand slipped down the front of her pants to rub against her underwear.

"Oh, God…" she moaned as she clung to Robin and fell back into Emma.

Robin continued to devour her neck as Emma worked her up. Regina buried her face in Robin's neck as she whimpered into his skin trying to remain quiet. Her breathing was ragged and she trembled in their arms.

"Ohh….Oh, Emma…Robin…Emma," she cried softly as a wave washed through her.

Robin held her up as she relaxed in his arms and Emma pulled her hair back to one side as she kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Lovebird."

Robin smiled at Regina's sated expression and kissed her forehead. "Enjoy yourself, love?"

"Not that I'm complaining, but where in God's name did that come from?"

Emma and Robin laughed at her. "You're sexy when you're sassy," she told her.

"Indeed," he said.

Regina face flushed as she smiled. "Well I'll be sure to make it up to you both later. However, our sons are wide awake and mere doors away. That was dangerous."

Emma leaned forward to whisper in her ear again. "Sometimes I like to flirt with danger."

Regina watched as Emma smirked at her and plopped innocently on the edge of her bed swinging her legs. "So did you find a bathing suit for me yet?"

Regina raised her brow and decided it was her turn to flirt with danger. With a wave of her hand, Emma was lounged in front of them wearing a dark green bikini. Robin's jaw dropped as Regina wore a satisfied smile.

Emma looked down at what she was wearing and raised her brow at her. "Interesting. I didn't think you'd pick green."

"It brings out your eyes, dear."

Emma smiled and waved her hand, leaving Regina standing with them in a solid black bikini. Regina smirked as Emma came over next to her and put her arm around her. "Well, Robin, what do you think?"

Robin looked them both over thoroughly and sighed. "God, I love magic."

The women laughed and and looked him up and down. "What are you thinking, Emma?"

Emma tilted her head as she looked at him. "Hmm…maybe…" She waved her hand and Robin found himself standing in nothing but a bright blue speedo.

Both women erupted with laughter as his eyes grew wide and he shuffled to cover himself. Regina and Emma doubled over, holding onto each other as tears formed in their eyes from laughter. Robin shifted back and forth anxiously. "Oh come on!"

It took them a few moments to recover before Regina gathered herself. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. It was just too cute."

"Yes, well…you've had your laugh. Now fix this. I am not wearing this."

Regina sighed and waved her hand, leaving him in a pair of deep red and black swim trunks. His muscled chest covered in a soft layer of brown hair invited them. Emma gazed at him, never having had him to her gaze in quite his way. She took in the muscles of his arms and legs. As if under a spell, she drifted towards him. Her hands reached out to run along his chest. Regina smiled at their exchange, proud of the man she loved and appreciating him herself. Robin blushed a little and gave Emma a soft smile.

Emma looked up at him and whispered. "Perfect."

Robin gazed at her for a moment before coming back to himself. "We should…probably finish getting ready before the boys get anxious."

Emma took a step back and nodded with a smile. Regina walked over to them and gave them each a sweet kiss on the cheek before she went to the closet to pull on some black yoga pants and a short sleeve shirt. Emma looked at her and pouted. Regina laughed and rolled her eyes. "You'll see plenty later."

Emma shivered and closed her eyes before she magicked herself a paired of grey cotton shorts and a tank top. Robin put on his own t-shirt and shoes as Emma helped Regina gather the remaining supplies they needed. Once they were ready, they drove out to the trail with Roland sitting excitedly in the back of Emma's bug between Robin and Henry. Robin rounded up the boys as Emma and Regina got the back packs out of the trunk.

"We're going to need a bigger car."

Emma looked at Regina and smiled. "Hey, I think my bug did well getting us here."

"We got here, yes. But I'm sure having a family vehicle for us all would be nice to have eventually."

Emma wanted to kiss her, but squeezed her hand instead. "I'd like that…but I'm keeping the bug!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Once they reached the swimming hole, Emma sat down her back pack as she took in the place. "This is great! Kid, why haven't we been here before?"

Henry shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just forgot about it with all the curses."

Robin chuckled as Regina looked at him concerned. So much had happened that had kept Henry from enjoying his childhood the way he should and she was more ready than ever to make it up to him. Emma placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly before turning to Henry. "Well, we're making up for lost time."

Henry took off his shirt and headed straight for the tree where a rope was tied. Regina sighed and folded up his shirt, putting it in the bag. Emma shook her head with a smile. "What are you doing, Kid?"

"Rope swing!"

"No way!"

"Come on! It's awesome!"

Emma smiled at him and took off her tank top and shorts before climbing up onto the rock with him. She looked over the edge to the water. "Is this safe?"

"Sure! We used to do this all the time. I'll go first."

Emma stepped back to watch him. "Ok. Just be careful."

Henry ran a few quick paces before swinging off of the rock over the river, dropping into the water. It was only a moment before he surfaced laughing. "That was awesome! Do it, Mom!"

Emma laughed and caught the rope. "Ok…"

She gripped the rope anxiously. "How cold is the water?"

Henry splashed. "Just get in! The water is fine!"

Regina smirked at her. "I thought you like flirting with danger, _Emma._ "

Emma scowled at her and gripped the rope with a more determined air. Robin held Roland on his hip as they all watched her. Copying Henry's moves, she jumped off of the rock, but screamed loudly as she swung out over the water.

"Let go," Henry yelled.

In and instant, she dropped to the water and surface laughing excitedly. "That _was_ awesome! Regina, you have to do this!"

"No, thank you. I'm fine where I am."

"Seriously!? We came all the way out here and you're not going to swim?"

Regina didn't respond and was grateful when Roland distracted them. "Daddy, I wanna jump!"

"All right little man. Let's go." Robin put Roland on his back, instructing him to hold on tight. He swung over the edge and dropped to the water. Emma watched in nervous amazement as Roland surfaced on his own, swimming like a pro.

"Hey, Kiddo! You're like a fish! Where did you learn to swim like that?"

"Daddy taught me!"

Robin smiled at him as the boy swam over to him, grabbing onto this shoulders to rest his small arms.

"Good job, Dad," she said with a wink.

"Thanks," he said as he blushed.

The four of them played and splashed in the water for a little while, making several jumps before Emma got out of the water going over to Regina. As she walked up the bank, she called out to her. "Hey, can you come here and help me for a second?"

Regina got up and walked over to her concerned. "What is it?"

Before she could get away, Emma grabbed Regina in a big hug. Regina groaned and yelled. "Emma Swan!"

Emma laughed as well as everyone else. She whispered in Regina's ear. "What? I just wanted to get you wet."

Regina glared at her. "Ohhh no you don't."

"What," she asked innocently.

"You will pay for this."

"Come on, Regina. It's no fun without you."

"Emma, you all are having plenty of fun."

"But you're not. Just try it? Henry would love it," she smiled.

Regina shot her another dirty look. "That is not fair, Emma."

As if on cue, Henry called out to her. "Come on in, Mom!"

Regina sighed. "Fine. I'll get in."

She started to ease her way down the bank before Emma stopped her. "Regina, it's easier to just jump in."

"I am not doing that."

"Why? You scared," she challenged.

"I am not scared! I just don't want to and I won't be conned into doing something I don't want to do through some childish dare."

"Suit yourself." Emma crossed her arms and watched Regina fall on her bum trying to go down the hill.

"I told you it was easier going up the hill than down it."

Regina got up and growled as she huffed her way over to the rock. She stood at the edge and looked in. Emma walked up beside her. "Want to jump in together?"

"No, thank you. I am just fine on my own."

Emma held up her hands in surrender. "Ok."

Regina shook her head as Emma offered her the rope. "I'm not using that."

"Then what are you-"

Without another moment's hesitation, Regina executed a perfect dive off of the rock into the water. Emma's jaw dropped as she watched Regina surface. Everyone cheered as Emma gawked at her dumbfounded.

"That was amazing! Where the hell did that come from!?"

"There are a lot of things you still don't know about me, Swan."

Emma frowned at the thought that she might not know her as well as she thought she did, but she also felt excited that there was still more to learn about this amazing woman. Robin beamed at her proudly.

"Well? Are you going to jump or do I have to come and push you in here?"

Emma brought herself back to reality and shook her head. "I'm coming!"

Regina smirked. _Not yet, but you will be._

Emma ran to the edge and jumped off the rock, executing a cannon ball. Henry laughed and swam for the bank. "I wanna try that!"

They all cheered Henry on as he made his best efforts to splash everyone. Roland quickly swam from Robin to Regina, happy to attach himself to her. The family exhausted themselves in the water before they climbed out to enjoy the lunch the women had packed for them and dry off. Robin helped Roland get dressed again while Regina and Emma packed up.

"Emma, do you think your parents would mind looking after the boys tonight?"

She smiled at her. "I don't see why not. What did you have in mind?"

Regina just winked at her and smiled before turning to their son. "Henry, we were thinking of going out tonight and we're not sure how late we'll be out. Would you be all right with spending the night with your grandparents and helping them look after Roland?"

"Sure! Grandma and Roland have fun reading and coloring together. I still have to teach Gramps and Neal about comics."

Regina kissed his forehead. "You're wonderful. I love you so much, Henry."

"I love you too, Mom. Thanks for today. It was a lot of fun!"

"Would you like to do things like this more often?"

"Are you kidding? I wish we could always do this. You…seem a lot happier. It's good to see. So does Mom."

Tears formed in Regina's eyes as she pulled him close. "I'm glad you're happy too, sweetheart. I'm sorry the past couple of years have been so hectic. I…we want to make it up to you as best we can."

"It's ok. You're doing a great job so far."

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek before she hugged him tight. No one was surprised that Roland fell asleep in the car on the way back into to town. Emma called her parents on the way and cleared the evening. Once they were home, Robin woke Roland up in the hopes that his short nap would keep him from getting fussy, but that his busy day might help him sleep well and early for Snow and David. Regina gave Roland a bath and packed up for him while Henry showered. Once the adults had cleaned up, they all met the Charmings at Granny's for dinner.

Snow beamed as she saw her daughter and grandson walk in. "Hey guys! How was your day? What did you all get into? We've missed you!"

Emma laughed as she hugged her. "It's been a good day! We all went out to the swimming hole."

Regina, Robin, and Roland caught up with them. "Hello, Snow..David…" she said with a polite smile.

"Regina! I heard you all have had a big day."

"That we did! I doubt Roland will have a problem sleeping tonight. Thank you so much for agreeing to look after him."

"Oh, it's no problem at all!"

Robin and David moved a couple of free standing tables together in the middle of the diner and herded everyone to a seat. Once they'd ordered, Snow began. "So, where are you all going?"

Emma quickly searched for an answer before Regina stepped in to save them all. "We're just going out for drinks. I…haven't really socialized much out and about since all of the changes have happened and Robin and Emma were kind enough to offer to take me out."

Snow took her hand and gave her a genuine smile. "That's so great, Regina. You should get out and have some fun."

"Exactly what I said. I'm going to teach her how to shoot pool and throw darts," Emma said. Regina winced at how forcibly casual she sounded.

Snow gave her an odd look but shook it off. "Well that sounds like…fun. Just be careful."

"No worries. My idea of fun is not a wild night on the town."

"Tell that to Maleficent," Emma mumbled.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I was undercover. That hardly counts."

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do," Snow chimed in.

Regina snorted. "That doesn't leave room for much."

"Hey! I know how to have fun. David? Don't I know how to have fun?"

David shifted in his seat and laughed nervously. "Of course you do…"

Snow glanced around the table as Emma gave her a sympathetic look.

"What?"

"Well, it's just…you're…Snow White," Emma began.

"And?"

"Well…you're kind of the epitome of purity and goodness."

"What about the time you came home and-"

"Stop," Emma said as she raised her hands. "We get it. You have fun. Tacos…"

Snow sat back with a triumphant smile as David covered his face with his hand. Regina laughed and shook her head. Robin quickly stepped in to save David, striking up a conversation with him. Throughout dinner, Snow noticed a change between her daughter and Regina. She watched as they exchanged glances, joked together, leaned into each other. At one point, the two excused themselves to the bathroom together. Snow took the opportunity to question Henry.

"So, Henry. What did you all do last night?"

"Mom invited Mom and I to stay the night after dinner. We watched a movie and played some video games. Just hung out."

"I see.." she said as she watched Robin go quiet. "Well that sounds like fun. I'm glad you all have been having a good weekend."

Snow heard the bathroom door open and watched the two women come out laughing together, Regina's hand on Emma's shoulder. Snow thought for a moment and looked over at Neal once they sat down. "I need to change Neal. Regina, would you mind helping me for a moment?"

Everyone, including Regina looked at her confused as to why she'd be asking Regina for help instead of David or Emma. However, Regina just nodded. "Sure…" She looked to Emma and Robin as she stood back up. "Be right back."

Once they were in the bathroom, Snow turned to her, cutting her off before she could ask how she could help. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I was helping you," Regina answer confused.

"No, I mean what are you doing with Emma?"

Regina sobered and squared her shoulders. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself. "What are you asking, Snow? What are you insinuating?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm asking you, Regina. Something is different between you two. I can see it. You asked Emma to stay at your house last night. Today, you two can't even go to the bathroom without each other. You have lunch together every day. Is something going on with you and Robin?"

"No! Nothing is going on with me and Robin. We're fine. Thank you for being so concerned," she said sarcastically. "Emma and I are friends. I thought you'd be happy and relieved to see us getting along so well instead of trying to kill each other."

"Of course I'm glad you're getting a long. It's good for both of you and it's good for Henry. What I'm worried about is how well you're getting along."

"Let's not beat around the bush, Snow. Why don't you just say it out loud? What are you really afraid of?"

"Are you flirting with her? Are you sleeping with her?"

"I'm not cheating on Robin," she answered, trying to avoid this conversation if at all possible.

Snow looked at her for a long moment and then reality dawned on her. "Oh for God's sake Regina! All of you!?"

"Snow, what I do is my own business!"

"Not when it affects my daughter! Regina, I'm not an idiot. I may be Snow White and I may not be as wild as you are, but I know things. I know exactly what your idea of fun used to be."

"Your daughter is a grown woman capable of making her own decisions."

"She doesn't know what she's getting into, Regina. I know you. Do not toy with her like this. Someone is going to get hurt."

"I am not toying with anyone," she shouted.

"Regina, Emma has feelings for you. Real feelings. She may not be ready to admit that to herself or anyone else, but she can't handle just being a fling for you and Robin to have fun with."

"I am not having a fling! And I know Emma has feelings for me. We happen to have mutual feelings for each other."

Snow looked at her surprised. "Oh my God, Regina. You need to stop this before you screw up every bit of progress you two have made. You have a son together! Have you ever stopped to think how this might affect him too if this goes badly? If you don't care about Emma, think about Henry."

"Don't you dare talk to me about my son or ever insinuate that I would be careless with him. You can talk about Emma all you want, but Henry is _my_ son."

"And my grandson! Regina, is this really worth it? You could lose Emma, Robin, Henry, and Roland if this goes badly."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm trying to help you! You're not thinking! Don't go down the same destructive path you're used to, Regina. You're not some queen who can make impulsive decisions anymore."

"I'm not making an impulsive decision! I love her! I love both of them! I want both of them!"

"You can't have everything you want, Regina! Life doesn't work that way!"

"I am not going to let you or anyone else stand in the way of my happiness. We are a family. We're happy. And I don't care what you or anyone else says."

"Regina, a relationship is complicated enough between two people. What happens when someone starts getting neglected? You and Robin have been together for a while now. I'm afraid it's going to be Emma eventually left out in the cold and I can't watch that happen. She's just starting to let her walls down."

"You never had any faith in me at all. You'll only ever see me as some selfish, destructive monster."

"That's not true, Regina! You're just confused. I'm trying to help you."

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life."

"I cannot condone this. This is going to be a disaster. Please, just think about what you're doing. You and Robin were happy. You have Roland and he's just starting to see you as his mother. Don't risk that. You have enough, Regina. Let Emma find her own family."

"We are her family!"

"Not like this. It'll never work."

Regina stormed out of the bathroom and tossed money onto the table. "Get Roland and let's go."

Robin looked at her confused. "What?"

Emma stood up worried. "Regina, what's wrong? What happened?"

Regina couldn't look at her. "Robin, let's go. Now."

All he could do was nod his head and gather his son. David put his arm around Henry as Emma went out after her. "Regina! What is going on?"

"Ask your mother. Apparently she's figured it out and is convinced I'm going to destroy you and everything else, like always."

"What!? Wait! Can't we talk about this?"

"You need to talk to her. I'm going home." Regina walked off and Robin sighed, looking at Emma helplessly.

"I'll talk to her, all right? Call me if you need anything."

Emma nodded at him and went back into the diner. As soon as she saw Snow she glared at her. "What the hell did you do to her!?"

"Emma," Snow exclaimed, offended and shocked by her tone.

"Don't 'Emma' me! What did you do!?"

"Not here, Emma. Let's go home."

"Dad, take Henry and Neal home. We need to talk."

"Emma…" he began.

"Go."

Henry walked over to his mother worried. "Mom? What's going on?"

Her expression softened as she looked at him and pulled him close. "Everything is going to be fine, Henry. I promise. I love you."

"I love you."

David and Henry left reluctantly with the baby while Emma paid the bill and walked outside with her mother. Snow crossed her arms and stared at the ground as Emma placed her hands on her hips. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything but try to protect you, Emma."

"Protect me from what!?"

"From getting hurt! I've known Regina a lot longer than you have. She's having fun right now. I don't want you to end up out in the cold and heartbroken when she and Robin decide they're done playing."

"They are not playing a game with me! You have no idea what's going on between us."

"Emma, you may think you can handle this, but I know how you feel about her. You're not going to be able to handle sharing her forever or losing her later."

"You have no idea how I feel or what I can handle. And maybe this isn't just about her. Did you ever stop to think that Robin and I might have something special on our own?"

"Oh God, Emma! Really? You can't be this naive! Look me in the eye and tell me that if Regina and Robin hadn't been together you would have given him a second thought."

"That has nothing to do with it! Just because I never considered it as an option before doesn't mean there's nothing there now."

"Emma, can't you see you're settling for him just to be with Regina? You're going to be the one compromising the most, not to mention Robin. Don't you see that the only one benefitting one hundred percent from this arrangement is Regina? She may not mean you any harm, but it's going to happen. Then what happens to Henry?"

"You cannot bring Henry into this. That isn't fair."

"It's not fair of you not to consider him, Emma. That's what you do when you're a parent."

"How would you know!?"

Snow took a step back, giving her a wounded look. "Fine, Emma. I wasn't there. Do you know why? Because of Regina!"

"Are we still on this!? I thought we'd gotten past this already! She's changed! She's different now! I'm sorry you two have your shit to sort out still but she and I are good now! I'm happy and Henry is happy!"

"And what happens when you're not happy anymore and she's left you out in the cold? Henry is going back to two mothers who can't handle being around each other."

"If this doesn't work out for _whatever_ reason, we'll get over our shit and do what's best for Henry."

"And Roland? Robin? What about them?"

"This is none of your business."

"I'm your mother, Emma. It's my job to protect you."

"Yeah, well, I've looked out for myself my whole life. I'm fine. You don't need to protect me from Regina. You need to support me and what makes me happy."

"Emma, you're not thinking clearly."

"Yes, I am! This might be different but, Jesus Christ, look at all the weird shit that's happened since I got here. Crazier things have happened than three adults loving and caring for each other. Any relationship is a risk. I'm willing to take that chance with Regina and Robin. You don't have to like it. I don't care what you think. Things just started to feel normal. I just started to really feel happy and a part of something. So just…let me have that for however long it lasts."

"Emma-"

Emma turned and walked away holding her hand up, getting in her car and heading towards Mifflin Street. When she pulled up outside the mansion, she walked up to the door with determination. She pounded on the door and waited impatiently before Regina opened the door. Regina was surprised to see Emma standing on her doorstep.

"Emma? What are you doing here," she asked, slightly defeated.

"I don't care what anyone says. I want you."

Before Regina could respond, Emma framed her face and kissed her passionately. She pushed Regina back inside the doorway and kicked the door shut behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The car ride from Granny's was silent for Regina and Robin. He could tell she wasn't ready to talk and he had learned never to try pushing Regina to open up before she was ready. When they arrived home, Regina took Roland out of the car and went upstairs with him. In that moment, she needed a comforting distraction. Roland was happy to have time to cuddle with his mommy. They curled up in bed and read several books before he finally fell asleep. Roland loved when Regina read to him, especially because she could do all the voices. Usually, Roland could never persuade her to read more than two bedtime stories. Tonight, he was able to get as many as he wanted. After his long day, however, he was only able to stay awake through half of the third book. Regina rubbed his head for a little while after he had drifted off, pressing small kisses to his head. If nothing else, she felt like mothering Roland was something she could do right. Snow's words had cut her deeply.

 _Do not toy with her like this. Someone is going to get hurt..._

 _You need to stop this before you screw up every bit of progress you've made..._

 _You could lose Emma, Robin, Henry, and Roland if this goes badly..._

 _Don't go down the same destructive path you're used to, Regina. You're not some queen who can make impulsive decisions anymore..._

 _You can't have everything you want, Regina..._

 _Love is weakness, Regina…_

 _Was being happy such a terrible fate?_

 _We know who you are, and who you will always be…_

 _Robin, she's a monster!_

Countless voices haunted her. The more she thought about it, the more she felt like the lost young woman crying in her father's arms who just wanted to be happy. Perhaps she was too used to trying to have everything. After all she'd done, Regina knew she didn't deserve Robin's love or even Emma's friendship. Slowly, she was becoming convinced that she was asking for too much. Maybe Snow was right not to trust her. How could she know that this wouldn't end badly? She'd told Robin before she was sure they would end badly if Marian hadn't showed up. Tears ran down her face as she felt herself trying to steel her heart against the pain. All of Snow White's hope speeches had helped her stop being such a pessimist. Now that she had hoped for everything that life had to offer and more, it was all falling out from under her. A familiar dark feeling began to spread through her. She knew what she was capable of and so did Snow. Emma didn't fully understand what Regina was capable of. She'd seen much darkness from her, but not as much as Snow had witnessed. The thought of hurting Emma anymore after all the pain she'd already caused her suddenly terrified her.

Robin found her sitting with Roland and walked up beside her. "He looks peaceful." She only nodded in response.

"Regina, what happened? Let me help."

She thought for a moment, and then stood silently pushing past him. Robin lowered his head with a heavy sigh. He hated seeing her in such pain and torment. What he hated more was that he had no idea how to help ease that pain. Walking briskly to her study, she poured herself a glass of whiskey and took a long gulp of it. It was in that moment she heard someone banging on the front door. When she saw Emma standing there, it felt the Earth was shaking beneath her. She wanted to put her hands up and shield herself and Emma from each other. But, she couldn't move. Looking at the woman in front of her broke her heart.

"Emma, what are you doing here," she asked, slightly defeated.

"I don't care what anyone says, I want you."

Before Regina could respond, Emma framed her face and kissed her passionately. She pushed Regina back inside the doorway and kicked the door shut behind her. Regina couldn't stop herself from responding to her at first. It didn't take long, however, for her to come to her senses and push her away.

"Emma, stop…"

Emma looked at her a little hurt and confused. "What? What's wrong?"

Regina kept her hands on her shoulders, holding her back. "I can't do this. We…can't do this anymore."

Emma took a step back, determined and angry. "Don't. Do not do this, Regina. I don't give a damn what anyone says about us. We know what we have and we're happy. That's all that matters."

Regina shook her head trying to keep her resolve. "No, Emma. Your mother was right. This is just going to end badly. This…isn't right. It's not supposed to be this way."

"Since when do you give a shit what my mother says!? You spent half your life trying to kill her and _now_ you're just going to roll over for her? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Regina did something she hadn't in a long time and summoned the anger she'd fed off of as queen. "Nothing is wrong with me! I just don't want you anymore, Emma!"

Emma winced, hurt. She knew Regina was hurting too and wasn't ready to give up yet. "I don't believe you. I am not leaving you," she said as she crossed her arms.

"You need to forget about me."

"I can't do that. I love you. You're the mother of my son and-"

"And that is all I will ever be to you. We can be civil in order to co-parent Henry and give him the best that we can, but as far as we are concerned, this is over. It was a mistake that I never should have made."

Emma tried hard to fight the tears forming in her eyes. "You don't mean that."

Watching Emma's lower lips quivering with tears in her eyes, Regina thought she might shatter into a thousand pieces. All she could try to think of now was that she had to hurt Emma to save her from herself. "I do. I'm sorry you got hurt, Emma. I truly am. I never intended to hurt you or lead you on. Your mother did nothing but point out the obvious to me that I was too blinded by cheap lust to see. If we went through with this, eventually you would be left out in the cold and it would make things even harder for us to take care of Henry together. I love Robin. He's all I truly need. This wasn't fair to either of you and I'm sorry I was selfish. You should go and find your real happy ending, Emma. It's just not with me."

Emma couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she held herself. "I know what's going on here, Regina. You're just scared. You're scared to death that this is real and you don't know how to fight for it. You're afraid of ruining everything and doing something different that what's been done before. Well guess what. So am I. I am terrified. You're wrong, Regina. My happy ending is with you. It's with you and Robin and our boys. I'm not just going to go out there and beg Tinker Bell for some pixie dust to send me on my way because I know where it would take me. So I'm just going to wait. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to come to your senses fight for this family."

Regina looked away from her, her voice weak. "That's not going to happen, Emma. If you want to wait, I can't stop you. But I will encourage you to move on because this isn't going to change. This is the way is has to be. You need to move on. If you'll excuse me, I need to go to bed. It's been a long day."

Regina started to walk past her towards the stairs. Before she could walk out the door, Emma turned and called out for her. "I love you, Regina Mills. I always have and I always will."

Regina stopped a moment and hesitated half way up the stairs. Still, she didn't turn around. She continued up the steps without a word. The sound of the front door closing felt like the door to her heart closing. Suddenly, she felt heavy and exhausted. When she walked into her bathroom, she turned on the shower and undressed carelessly, letting her clothes fall wherever they may. When she stepped under the hot water, she ran her hands through her hair before turning to let the water wash over her face. As she rubbed her hands over her face, roughly trying to scrub off her make up, the tears began to fall. Her whole body trembled as she sobbed. Eventually, she sank down to the shower floor drawing her knees up to her chest. That's how Robin found her. He had gently knocked on the door once he heard the shower running. When he heard no response, he eased open the door and heard her crying. Pulling back the shower curtain, he took in the sight of her holding herself in a ball, crying her eyes out. The image nearly broke him.

"Regina!" He pulled the curtain back the rest of the way and turn off the water. Carefully, he wrapped a towel around her shoulders and lifted her out of the tub into his arms. He sat down on the floor against the tub and held her close in his lap. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder and cried for what felt like an eternity. All he could do was rub her back, rock her, and press gentle kisses to her head. Once she started to calm, he helped her stand up and dry off. Then, he wrapped her in her robe and put her to bed. She was in no condition to talk to him now and he wasn't about to ask. All he wanted to do was hold her tight. And so he did. Regina curled herself into him and allowed him to shield her from the rest of the world. Silent tears continues to fall down her cheeks until sleep finally overcame her. He held her for a long time, lost in thought and worry until he couldn't take anymore. Gently, he eased himself out of bed and took his phone out of the room. He needed to call Emma for two reasons. To find out what had happened and to make sure she was all right as well.

When she answered the phone, Robin's heart ached as he heard the desperate, broken sob in her voice. "Robin?"

"Emma…Oh, Emma are you all right? What's happened? Regina can't tell me anything."

"She said it was over. My mom said some awful things to her about hurting me and how this would never work. Regina chose now of all times to buy into her and she told me to forget about everything. She said we were over and that all of this was a mistake. She said it was all just her caught up in cheap lust. Robin, she can't mean it can she?"

"Of course she doesn't mean it. She's been inconsolable all night. I only just got her to sleep. She loves you, Emma. Unfortunately, your mother knew all the right spots to hit her with. I'm sure she meant well and was only looking out for you. I can understand that this relationship between us is a bit hard to wrap one's mind around. That still doesn't excuse the fact that she's made the two of you feel this way. Regina struggles everyday to forgive herself and just as she was starting to believe she finally deserved happiness, she has taken ten steps back."

"Robin, I don't want to leave you two. I have been so happy."

"I know, Emma. So have we. I know this wasn't exactly my favorite idea, but I'm glad she opened this door for me, for us. I care for you Emma and I wish I could hold you right now too and comfort you both."

"I don't want to stay here with them, but I can't stay with you all either. Regina made it clear I'm not supposed to be there."

"Give me a little time to talk to her, Emma. Don't give up just yet. She loves you. That, I know. We'll find a way to work this out."

"Thank you. I…I miss you."

Robin finally smiled. "I miss you too. Soon, love. Just give her a little time to recover."

"Ok…"

A moment of silence hung in the air between them. There was so much they wanted to say, but they were so unsure of how to begin. Finally, Robin spoke. "Emma, if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me, all right? I'm here for you too."

"Thank you, Robin. I…I'm grateful we have you."

"I'm grateful to be here. Sleep well, Em."

"You too."

Emma stared at her phone for a moment after the call ended before she hugged it to her. She curled up on her side and cried softly until she too drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Henry came in and gently shook her shoulder.

"Mom?" Emma sighed, keeping her eyes closed, and pulled Henry close. He snuggled up to her, willing all of his love to help her feel better. "I love you, Mom."

Emma took a deep breath and held him tighter. "I love you too, Henry."

"It's gonna be ok, Mom. We can fix this. We'll call it…Operation Homing Pigeon."

For the first time, Emma gently laughed wrinkling her nose. "What the hell kind of name is that?"

Henry smiled. "Homing pigeons always find their way home. Since we're a flock of birds…I thought I'd stay with the avian theme."

Emma smiled as her eyes teared up. "That's nice, kid, but I'm not sure how well that will work. Your grandma is hell bent and your mom said it was over." Emma thought for a moment. "Henry, do you know what's going on?"

"It's not hard to guess. You, Mom, and Robin want to be a family and Grandma is weirded out by it because it's different and she can be overprotective?"

Emma smiled and hugged him tight. "You're too smart for your own good, Kid."

"And I bet Mom went into some more self-loathing and pushed you away again."

Emma sighed sadly. "Right again."

"I bet she's miserable too."

"Robin called to check in last night and said she hadn't stopped crying either. So…yeah, I guess."

Henry smiled. "Mom, she loves you. You two are miserable without each other. I saw how happy you guys were together. So what if it's different? As long as you're happy and you love each other, who cares? I think it's awesome."

"Your grandma is afraid it won't work and that it'll come between your mom and me if it doesn't work out. She thinks it'll make it harder on you."

Henry considered it for a moment. "Mom, from what I've seen and read about, relationships are a risk. You guys are adults. Just be honest with each other about how you feel. As long as you try your best, then…if it doesn't work out that means it just wasn't meant to be. We can move on. I'll be fine. We've gotten through worse stuff before."

Emma smiled at him with hope in her eyes for the first time. "You're incredible, Henry. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm so proud of you."

Henry gave her a proud smile. "Thanks. Now get out of bed, brush your hair, get dressed and let's go get Mom back," he said as he threw the blankets off her.

"Henry! Wait! I can't just barge over there again."

"Yes you can. That's exactly what you have to do. Go fight for her. I'll come with you."

"But Henry…"

"No buts, Swan! Time to get it together. Now do whatever you do to look nice and go get the girl."

Emma wrinkled her nose at him and he blushed. "Too much?"

"A little, but thanks for the pep talk. Go on downstairs and I'll meet you there."

Henry saluted her and ran downstairs grabbing his coat. Snow looked at him anxiously. "Henry? Where are you going?"

"We're going to get Mom back."

"Isn't she in her room?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "My other mom."

"Henry…"

"No, grandma. I know you're worried and I know it's hard to understand things that are different sometimes. But my moms and Robin are really happy. We were all happy together before you made my mom feel bad. She's changed. She wouldn't hurt her. They love each other. Every relationship is a risk and my moms are willing to take that. They deserve to be happy no matter what. Just let them try and support your daughter while you have her. Don't let her go again. Just help her be happy. They're good together."

Snow was speechless. David just smiled at him and patted him on the back. "Looks like someone has grown up."

Emma ran downstairs throwing on her leather jacket. "Ready?"

Henry smiled brightly. "Ready!"

"Emma…" Snow began.

"No, Mom. Listen. I love Regina. I love her with my whole heart. And I think I'm falling in love with Robin too. I love being with them. They make me happy. That's it. That's all there is. There are no curses, no deals, no magic. It's just us. We're a family. I'm going to try to make this work with them whether you like it or not. You can either be on board or stay out of the way because nothing is going to stop me from trying."

"Ok," she said simply.

Emma looked at her surprised. "Ok?"

"I want you to be happy, Emma. That's all I've ever wanted. I know I can't protect you from everything and I truly hope this works out for all of you. So go. Go get your family back."

Emma smiled and hugged both her parents. "Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad."

Before Emma shut the door behind her she leaned in. "Oh and, Mom? You owe Regina a huge apology."

Snow nodded with a guilty expression and watched as her daughter left on a quest for true love. Regina had barely picked at her eggs and toast that morning. She was somber and quiet, barely responsive. Robin did his best to distract Roland and give her some space. She stared out the window as she finished up the dishes and sipped her coffee. The colors of the world outside seemed dull and the sun a little less bright. She felt guilty for feeling so broken whens he still had, Robin. The truth was that there now seemed to be a hole in their family and Robin felt it too. Once he'd gotten Roland settled with some cartoons, Robin found Regina in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to try fighting for her?"

Regina shook her head. "It's no use. I'll just screw it up anyway."

"You haven't screwed us up. What makes you so sure you'll do the same to Emma?"

"Because I…"

"Because you what?" She couldn't respond. "Exactly. Regina you love her. It's not a crime. You love me too and look how happy we've been. There's no reason we can't be a family. There's no reason you…we can't have it all. After everything that's happened, people are finally telling you to fight Snow White and you're just going to quit?"

Regina rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "Ah, there it is! That beautiful smile I love so much." He caressed her cheek and kissed her sweetly.

"I don't ever want to see that smile go away. So let's fight for our swan, hmm? Let's just be happy. To hell with what everyone else thinks!"

"Robin it's not that simple. Snow was right about one thing. What if this doesn't work out? How will that effect Henry and Roland?"

Robin thought for a moment. "It'll teach them to be strong, brave, and true to themselves and their hearts no matter what."

She smiled weakly at him and sighed. "I don't know…"

"You think about it. In the meantime…" he said as he placed her hand over his heart, "I'm right here."

Regina gave him a loving smile and pressed a loving kiss to his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As soon as Emma's bug pulled up outside of the mansion, her heart ached to run inside and take hold of the woman she loved. She knew, however, that her queen needed matters handled a little more delicately. Henry looked over at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Mom. It'll all work out. Wait here."

Emma smiled at him and got out to stand beside her car as she watched her son run inside the house. Her gaze never left the front door, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of her loves.

Regina jumped with surprise when Henry ran in and hugged her from behind. "Henry! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Emma!"

"I came home to see you. I was worried about you."

Regina held him tight in her arms pressing kisses to the top of his head. "I love you so much. You don't have to worry about me, though. I'm fine," she said as she cupped his chin.

"I know. You're tough. But I still wanted to see you."

"I'm so glad. I wanted to see you too," she said as she held him tight.

After a few moments, Henry pulled back. "I'm going to go put my back pack upstairs and then maybe we can go for a walk in the park like we used to?"

Regina smiled brightly. "I would love that."

Henry pushed her towards the stairs so she could get her shoes and jacket. While she was distracted, he ran into the den to find Robin who was watching television with Roland.

"Robin! You need to run outside and see my mom. I'll keep my other mom distracted."

"What?"

"Just go outside," he ordered as he took Roland upstairs with him.

Robin walked outside and ran across the street as soon as he saw the Savior waiting for him. "Emma!"

Emma instantly brightened up when she saw him. Without hesitation, Robin took her into his arms and she melted into his embrace in an instant. "I missed you so much," she said with a sob.

"I know," he said as he stroked her hair. "I've missed you too."

"I don't have a lot of time to explain, but I need you to help me help Regina. I've got a plan."

Robin smiled at her with pure sunshine in his eyes. "I knew you two were up to something. What can I do to help?"

"Well, Henry is going to try to keep Regina distracted at the park. Once they leave, I was hoping you could help me set up the surprise here at the house. My mother is also helping us…"

Robin looked at her with surprise and concern. "She is? But I thought-"

"I know. She's going to apologize. She knows she messed up."

Robin nodded understanding. "That's good to hear."

"I'm going to go around the block so she doesn't see me. Will you call me when they leave?"

"Absolutely. I'll see you soon," he said before pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

Emma smiled with genuine happiness for the first time since everything had gone south. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in for one more sweet, yet passionate kiss. Robin looked at her in a daze before he smiled and went back inside. As Emma pulled away, she felt hope begin to rise within her.

At the park, Regina felt herself begin to breathe a little easier, if only for a moment, with her boys at her side. She let herself be in the moment with Henry and Roland on that sunny day. Perhaps everything was as simple as enjoying this day at the park with her children. Maybe all she needed to do was enjoy what she had in each beautiful moment and stop worrying about what might happen tomorrow. After all, none of us are guaranteed a tomorrow in the first place. Could it really be possible to have it all? As soon as a tiny spark of hope began to grow within her, she saw Snow White approaching them. Immediately, she felt her defenses rise. The Evil Queen was lurking just beneath the surface. Henry prepared himself to mediate the conversation between the two and placed his hand on his mother's arm in efforts to calm her.

"It's ok, Mom."

Regina looked at Henry, wanting to believe him, but terrified at what he might see in this exchange between them. As Snow got closer to them, she held up her hands in surrender. "Regina, I'm not here to fight with you."

"Good. Then you can be on your way. You already got what you wanted. It's over."

"Regina, I was wrong."

Regina looked at her surprised. After everything that had happened, Snow was admitting she was wrong. Her surprised quickly turned to anger. "What?"

"I…was wrong. I'm sorry. I said terrible things to you and it wasn't fair. You deserve to be happy. I was just…well, this situation was very unexpected and not one you see everyday. I was just concerned. I'm not sure how these things work. But if you all are happy, that's all that matters. That's all I want for both of you…or…well…all three of you."

Regina felt her blood boil. She wanted to rip her heart out, but the close proximity of her children kept her anger in check. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I never want you interfering in my love life ever again. Do you understand me? You've ripped away someone I love from me for the last time. The next time, you won't be dealing with the Evil Queen. You'll be dealing with me…and you have no idea what I am capable of."

Henry squeezed her shoulder. "Mom…it's ok. You don't have to do this anymore."

Regina felt herself calm as she looked into Henry's eyes. When she looked back to Snow, she could see the fear in the woman's eyes and wasn't sorry for instilling that in her after what Snow had done. "I really am sorry, Regina. I never meant to hurt you. I truly want to see you happy."

Regina looked away from her and took Roland's hand. "Would you like some ice cream, Sweetheart?"

Roland jumped up and down. "Ice cream! Ice cream!"

"If you'll excuse us, we have somewhere to be."

Snow nodded sadly and stepped aside. Henry gave her a half hearted smile and followed his mother out of the park. As Roland excitedly distracted Regina with talk of ice cream flavors, Henry sent a text to his mom.

 _Leaving the park. Getting ice cream. Grandma apologized. Mom yelled at her. She's back._

When Emma read Henry's text, she was proud to hear that Regina had stood up for herself and their love. She was hopeful knowing that Regina was still willing to fight for them. However, it still made her a little sad that the woman she loved was still at war with her mother after all these years. She only hoped that, with time, they would be able to mend years of hurt and betrayal. Emma couldn't wait for Regina to get home to find out what had taken place between the two and make sure she was all right.

 **I'm sorry you had to see that, Kiddo. Glad to hear we have her back, though. Keep her out a little longer. I'll let you know when. Love you!**

 _Love you too._

As Emma and Robin discussed the romantic evening planned for Regina, David showed up to deliver some of Emma's belongings she'd requested. While there, David was glad to be able to have a fatherly conversation with Robin. Emma knew she could trust her father to be a little more reasonable in this situation, but she still felt badly for Robin. As adorable and weird as it was for her to finally have a father to be protective of her and her boyfriends, she hated for Robin to feel anything close to being unworthy of her. To Emma, both Robin's and Regina's worth was without question. When everything was close to being ready, Emma sent Henry a text to come home and gave the bags they'd packed for the boys to David. The Charmings had agreed to babysit for them that night to give the adults the chance to talk and work things out. The plan would be for David to wait in his truck around the corner where Regina wouldn't see him. Once Regina was inside and distracted, Henry would take Roland to the truck and spend the night with his grandparents. When the three pulled into the drive way, Henry was beside himself with excitement. He knew he wouldn't find out until tomorrow how successful Operation Homing Pigeon had been, but he also knew his mom and Robin wouldn't fail. They all loved each other, and their happiness as a family was something that couldn't be questioned.

"Robin?" Regina busied herself with hanging her coat and purse as she called out for him. It was after the second time she called out that Emma stepped out from around the corner.

"How would you like a glass of the best cider you ever tasted," Emma asked her.

Regina gaped at her as she took in the sight of Emma in her tight blue jeans, boots, and white tank top. It so reminded her of when they'd first met. "Emma, what-"

"Perhaps something stronger," she asked.

Before Regina could respond, Robin walked into the foyer with a bottle of whiskey in his hands. "I've been told that this liquid can conjure courage, give strength, and even act as a love potion of sorts."

Tears filled Regina's eyes as she laughed in disbelief. Robin and Emma looked at each other and smiled before they approached her.

"Hi. I'm Henry's birth mother."

"Robin of Locksley. At your service," he said as they bowed to her.

"I am the Savior. You are my Queen."

"I am a thief and you are _my_ Queen."

"You are the mother of my son." they said in unison.

"And I love you," Emma replied.

"I love you," he said gently.

"True love is the greatest magic of all, and our magic has broken so many curses," Emma said as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Pixie dust never lies," Robin whispered as he grasped her other shoulder.

Emma and Robin looked at each other once more and joined hands before smiling back at her.

Tears fell freely from Regina's eyes now as she looked back and forth between the loves of her life. Carefully, she brought her palms to their cheeks and smiled. "I love you both so much," she whispered.

"And we love you," he said.

"Can I come home now," Emma asked her sweetly.

Robin squeezed Emma's hand and smiled at her. "Our flock needs to be together again."

Regina laughed lightly through her tears as she nodded. "Yes….yes, I want you home! Always."

Emma cried with her as they all held each other tight. Robin pulled back, framing Emma's face as he kissed her sweetly. Then, he turned to Regina, bestowing her with the same gift. Emma looked at Regina with love overflowing from within her. They held each other tenderly as they gazed at one another with with adoration before sharing the most soft and loving kiss imaginable. Robin smiled at them before wiping the tears from their cheeks as they giggled with happiness.

"Oh God, where are the boys," Regina asked suddenly in a panic.

Emma smiled. "Relax. My dad just picked them up for the night. We have the house to ourselves."

Robin winked at Regina as she gave them both a wicked grin. "Do you have any idea how much I love the two of you? I am so unbelievably lucky."

"No more lucky than we are, love," he said to her as he kissed her cheek.

"Dad brought my stuff over. I hope you're ok with sharing some closet space with me too. It seemed big enough."

Regina gave her a sarcastic glare. "Sure of yourself were you?"

"Not even the dark curse could keep me away from you," Emma said with a wink.

Robin took their hands in his and led them towards the dining. "I believe dinner is in order, miladies. Allow me to spoil you. We have much to catch up on."

The women smiled at each other before placing kisses to his cheeks. This night would be a night to remember. They were all finally home, beginning the rest of their lives as a family. Tonight would be the point of no return, and it would have been foolish for them to think that there would be no worries. Of course with their pure joy in finally being together, they would all feel the immense fear of a dream finally realized. Would it truly be everything they wanted and fought for? They were all sure that this would be more than they could dream of. Suddenly, everything began to sink in between them, and they were faced at last with their fantasy becoming a reality.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Regina pulled her arm from Robin's embrace and stopped their journey to the dining room. "Wait, what is happening?"

"We love you, Regina, and we want to be together," Emma told her. "I heard you had a run in with my mother."

Regina nodded. "I did. Did you put her up to that?"

"Henry told her where you'd be. That was it. I think he may have had some influence on her this morning. He gave me a pretty great pep talk."

"Henry did?"

Emma smiled. "He figured everything out and told me I should fight for you. Operation Homing Pigeon."

Regina laughed. "Sounds like Henry. But Emma…"

"No buts, Regina. Is this what you want? Do you want to be with both Robin and me?"

Regina looked at them both as tears filled her eyes. "More than anything."

"Then that's what we'll do."

Robin placed his hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't matter what anyone says as long as we're happy and our children are taken care of."

Regina turned to him and looked him deep in the eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Robin looked over at Emma and smiled at her in a way he'd only smiled at Regina. For the first time, Regina saw love in his eyes for their savior and her heart swelled. "Yes. I do," he told her.

She smiled brightly at him and placed a sweet kiss to his lips before she turned around to look into the eyes of the woman she loved. Emma smiled back at her warmly. With a joyous giggle, she framed Emma's face and looked at her in much the same way she had with Robin on their indoor picnic. "Emma…"

"I love you, Regina."

"I love you so much," she said just before getting lost in her kiss. It was slow, passionate, deliberate, and affirming. Both were in a daze when they finally broke from their kiss. Regina tilted her head to the side and smiled as she felt Robin's lips at her neck. Emma smiled at her in return, running her hands along her hips before kissing her once more. As their hands drifted over Regina's body, her breathing grew heavier. Suddenly, the trio was enveloped in a cloud of her purple smoke which took them to the bedroom upstairs. Regina turned in their arms, kissing Robin passionately. Emma kissed Regina's neck as her hands drifted underneath Regina's shirt, caressing her soft skin. Regina groaned into Robin's kiss as Emma's hands came up to knead her breasts. Robin moaned in return as he felt Regina's hand caressing the ever growing bulge in his pants. Her fingers worked quickly to open his jeans. As he stepped back to take off his pants, Emma lifted Regina's shirt over her shoulders revealing the dark purple lace bra underneath. Regina turned around giving her a wicked grin and she flicked her wrist, making Emma's shirt disappear. Emma raised her eyebrow and giggled at her as the queen approached.

"Impatient are we?"

"Just leveling the playing field," she replied as Robin walked up behind Emma.

"And what a lovely playing field it is," he said as he caressed her arms, making her shiver.

Regina smiled and backed up, sitting on the edge of the bed. Emma and Robin both looked at her in question before she grinned. "I think you two have a bit of catching up to do."

Emma turned to look at him and they smiled at each other before diving into their own passionate explorations. Regina watched with excitement and adoration as they explored each other for the first time, knowing how this felt for each of them. It made her so happy to see the two she loved so much experiencing this kind of magic together. Her heart filled with love as she saw how loving they were with each other. Their kisses were slow and filled with wonder. Robin's hands slowly drifted across her skin, taking in the feel of her. Emma slowly lifted his shirt above his head and let her hands glide across his chest, arms, and shoulders. He kissed his way up her neck slowly, until he hit the spot that made her whimper. He smiled against the skin just below her ear on her neck that also sent Regina into a frenzy. He kept his mouth there as his strong hand covered her breast, massaging her slowly and deliberately. Regina could feel her own warmth rising within her watching them as she waved her hand to make Emma's soft grey lace bra and jeans disappear. The sudden feel of his palms against her nipples made her gasp and arch her back into his touch. He brought his thumb across her breast to toy with her for a moment before bring his mouth over the one left unattended. Emma 's hands tangled in this hair as she held him there. Her head tilted back as she tried to maintain her breathing. Carefully, she lifted her thigh to press ever so slightly between his legs, making him groan against her skin.

Regina couldn't take anymore. She needed some sort of touch. Quickly, she slipped off her pants and her hand slipped inside her underwear. The second that whimper escaped her throat, Emma and Robin's gaze shot over to see their queen pleasuring herself as she watched them. Instantly, a fire was ignited within them and Robin led Emma over to Regina. Without words, he urged Emma to take care of her. Emma crawled over her, and placed her hand over Regina's underwear to still her movements as she kissed her deeply. Slowly, she slid Regina's hand out of her pants and brought her fingers to her lips so slowly savor the taste of her. Regina took a deep breath, her eyes growing dark as she watched her.

"I need you Emma," she whispered, her voice heavy.

Emma waved her hand, removing the last of Regina's lingerie. Her hand drifted over her breasts as she kissed her way down Regina's neck. She could feel Regina arching her back beneath her, so she didn't waste time bringing her mouth to delight in her prefect breasts. Regina moaned as Emma's mouth teased her mercilessly. Emma was more than pleased to find she could make Regina cry out for her when she brought her fingers between her legs to lightly see how ready she was for her. The evidence of what she was doing to her made Emma's own arousal sky rocket. Softly and slowly, she let her fingers explore Regina's folds as she kissed her way down her stomach. Regina eased her legs apart in anticipation as she felt the heat of Emma's mouth getting closer to where she needed her most. Emma let her warm breath wash over her as she barely touched her tongue to Regina's sensitive flesh. Regina's raised her hips as she whimpered for more, her eyes drifting shut in ecstasy. Emma slowly and thoroughly licked and sucked at Regina with a hunger that had been building between them for years. She'd been starved for the taste of this woman and found that she couldn't get enough of her. Regina's head began to toss back and forth as Emma devoured her. Every part of her was aching and on fire for Emma Swan. She desperately needed to feel her everywhere. She wanted her on her, around her, and inside of her. As if she could read her mind, Emma brought her fingers to circle Regina's entrance as she continued to move her tongue on her. Regina pressed her head back into the pillow as she raised her hips.

"Oh God yes! Emma, please!"

Emma slowly let her fingers sink deep inside of her and relished the deep moan that escaped Regina's throat. Emma moaned against her. The vibrations of her voice gave Regina chills. Emma needed only one thing in this moment, and that was to bring Regina to completion. She wanted to make her cry out in ecstasy. She needed to hear those incredibly erotic sounds from her. Emma pumped her fingers in and out of her as she continued to drink up the sweet nectar that was Regina. The sounds coming from Regina had Emma soaking wet and Robin was rock hard as he watched them, nearly throbbing. He loved being able to make Regina come, but being able to fully witness her pleasure in this way nearly killed him. He'd never been so turned on in his life. Regina's hands tangled in Emma's hair as her thighs closed around her head. She raised up just slightly off of the bed as her orgasm washed over her, her body in spasms like never before as she cried out her name.

Once she calmed, Emma caught her breath and wiped her mouth as she smiled at her. "God, woman, you're going to be the death of me."

Regina still tried to catch her breath as she looked at her. "Oh, Emma….you have no idea what I'm capable of."

Emma shuddered before she turned to look at Robin. Once she took in the sight of him, she took a deep breath and whispered, "Oh God…"

"I believe it's your turn milady," he said. The tone of his voice was deeper than she'd heard before. It sent chills down her spine.

Regina smiled and winked at him before she framed Emma's face. "Come here…" She pulled Emma over top of her and kissed her passionately. Emma found herself on her hands and knees above Regina, kissing her as Regina's hands explored her breasts. She lifted Emma to lean above her so that she could lower her breasts to her mouth. Regina's mouth and tongue worked expertly over Emma's breasts, making her whimper with pleasure. "God, Regina…"

After a few minutes, she slowly brought her fingers between Emma's legs to caress her. As Emma groaned with pleasure. Regina looked over at Robin, her voice low and velvety. "I think she's ready for you, dear."

Robin smiled at her as he moved behind Emma, leaning over to kiss and caress the skin of her back. His arousal pressed against her core, making her cry out in desperation. She was so ready for release and being surrounded by them was enough to drive her mad. "Please, Robin…" she whimpered.

"As you wish, milady."

Regina kept her eyes on Emma's face, so anxious to see the pleasure she experienced play across her face. Robin slowly began to make his way inside of her. Emma groaned as she felt her body adjust to him. Robin couldn't help the groan that escaped him as he sank deep within her. The feeling was exquisite as she held him inside of her. Slowly, he began to move in and out of her. Regina brought her fingers back down between Emma's legs to caress her. The feeling of being pleasured by both of them at once drove her closer to the edge than she thought she would be so soon. Everything with them was so much more intense and magical than anything she'd every experienced before. Regina whimpered when Emma cried out at her touch. The sound of both women caused Robin to pick up the pace. Now pumping in and out of Emma, he was using every bit of focus he could to hold off. The challenge was proving to be much more difficult than he had anticipated. Regina saw Emma was getting closer to completion and decided to push her over the edge knowing Robin wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"I know he feels good. Come for me, Emma…"

Regina's dirty talk was the end of it all for Emma. She fell to her forearms as her orgasm began to wash over her. "Oh God Regina…Robin…Oh!"

Robin pulled out of her quickly as she collapsed on top of Regina. Regina held her warm body tightly as she caught her breath. Her fingers ran through Emma's blonde hair lovingly as Robin tried to catch his breath, still aching for release. Emma recovered quickly and turned to him, anxious to give him the release he'd given her. Without a word, she kissed him desperately and brought her hand down to grasp his penis. He groaned into her mouth as she gave him a slow deliberate stroke before pulling back to smile at him.

"Let me take care of you," she whispered.

Robin laid back against the pillows as Emma kissed her way down his stomach. Regina moved to his side and nipped at his ear as she rubbed his chest watching Emma. "Enjoy, my love."

Emma brought her hand to wrap around the base of his penis as she slowly circled him with her tongue, tasting him before slowly taking him into her mouth. Robin pressed his head back against the pillows and groaned. Regina watched him for a moment and smiled before she continued to watch Emma work her magic on him. Emma's mouth and tongue swirled and sucked him in as her hand moved up and down against him. Slowly, her pace began to build and Robin's breathing grew heavier. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead and Regina lovingly rubbed his chest. Seductively she whispered in his ear. "It's all right, love. Come for her, Robin."

A small groan escaped his throat as his hips raised a little. In a few moments, his hand came to the back of Emma's head. "Emma…Emma! Aahh!"

Emma drank in every bit of him as he released himself inside of her. Slowly, she crawled up to his other side and placed her hand over Regina's on his chest. Regina leaned across him to kiss her, her tongue moving to taste his salty essence on her lips. Once the kiss was broken, each of them laid their head on his shoulders with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around him.

"God that was worth the wait," Emma said breathlessly.

They all laughed a little and Robin kissed them both on the top of their heads. "I agree. That was the most interesting and intense…I…don't even know where to begin."

Regina smiled at them both with tears in her eyes. "I love you both so much. Thank you for loving me."

Emma caressed her cheek as Robin kissed her head once more. "Always, my love."

"Always," Emma echoed.

The next morning, found them waking up well rested and ready for love once again. They shared a long morning shower together, thankful Regina's bathroom was enough to accommodate them. Soon, they had migrated toward the kitchen. "I am famished," Robin said.

"God, me too. I am starving."

Regina laughed at them both. "I think I'm a little dehydrated myself," she said as she pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"What shall we make for breakfast," Robin asked.

"Everything," Emma exclaimed.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh no. I am not making a huge breakfast just because your eyes may be bigger than your stomach. We'll make a reasonable breakfast, and if you're still hungry, we'll stop by Granny's on our way to to pick up the boys."

"I…was hoping maybe we'd let the boys stay another night so we could make up for the date we missed out on," Emma said tentatively.

Regina thought it over for a moment and looked at Robin. "What do you think?"

"I think it sounds like a wonderful idea. I wouldn't mind having more time alone with the two of you," he said as Emma wrapped her arms around him.

"Please," she begged as she grinned at her over his shoulder.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't beg, dear, it's not flattering…unless I ask you to…" she said with a wicked grin.

Emma groaned. "You're killing me, woman."

Regina raised her brow. "That's the second time you've referred to me as 'woman' and I'm not sure I like that."

Emma smirked. "Madame Mayor any better?"

Regina smiled and shrugged. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Power hungry minx," Emma said she she smacked her ass on her way to the fridge. Regina jumped and squealed a little as she shot Emma a firey glare.

Emma looked at her and gave Regina her own wicked smile in return. "Oh she likes that does she? The queen enjoys a little rough house?"

"Careful, Emma…" she warned.

"What have I been missing out on here, Robin?"

Robin smiled and laughed. "I'm not sure you're ready for it."

"Oh?"

Regina's eyes darkened as she stalked over towards her, pinning her against the fridge. "Believe me, Miss Swan. You really don't have any idea what I'm capable of."

Emma felt the heat within her stirring once again as she took a deep breath. "Trust me, _Madame Mayor,_ you have no idea what _I_ am capable of. I'm sure I can keep up."

Regina gave her a devilish, excited grin and straightened her posture before walking away. "We shall see…"


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I wanted to take a moment to thank you all so much for the incredible feedback you have given me. I cannot begin to express how delighted and moved I have been to see your reactions to this story. This one has been a passion project for me, and in moments when life just gets in the way, you all bring me back to this place and push me forward. I hope that you are enjoying this journey as much as I am, and I thank you all for taking it with me. I am looking forward to the coming moments for Robin, Regina, and Emma and I cannot wait to share it all with you. Perhaps, you all could even take them to some special places along with me.

Be well and keep believing,

Amber


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emma and Regina rarely used magic to get ready for a night out. However, most of Emma's clothes were at the loft and she had no desire to leave her lovers just yet. She decided to keep things simple. She wore dark jeans and a black shirt that draped over her in a very flattering way. Her blonde curls were pulled up in a simple pony tail and her makeup just slightly more accented than usual; her lips a little more red. When she walked into the bedroom to find Regina and Robin, she noticed her queen was a bit distraught.

"Hey! Everything ok? You guys almost ready?"

Robin looked at Emma from the bedside with his arms crossed, defeated. "Ask her."

Regina sighed heavily as Emma walked over to her concerned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to wear! I never go out like this," she said as she threw her shirt onto the chair.

Emma smiled, holding back a giggle and rubbed her back reassuringly. "Babe, whatever you want to wear is fine. You always look fantastic."

Regina looked at her with an almost offended expression. "Did you just call me 'babe'?"

Robin covered his face to hide his laughter and Emma looked at him concerned. "Y-yeah…why? Is that bad?"

Regina wrinkled her nose. "Let's choose a name a little more refined."

"Ok, _Your Majesty,_ can we go now?"

"Don't get smart with me, _Miss Swan_! I can just as easily stay home."

"Oooh no you're not. I have been looking forward to this for a long time. You're just going to have to suck it up and mingle with the commoners for a night."

"Excuse me!?"

Emma flicked her wrist and left Regina standing in tight black jeans and a dark purple lacy bra that showed just slightly underneath a tight white button up. Regina looked down at herself in shock as Robin looked her up and down, nodding in approval.

"Nicely done, Em."

Emma grinned at him. "Thanks!"

"Oh hell no…"

Regina started to wave her hand when Emma stopped her. "Oh fine! I'll fix it. Jesus…"

Emma waved her hand again and left Regina in a white short sleeved fitted shirt that still showcase her cleavage. "Better?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "You'll be making this up to me later."

Emma wiggled her eyebrows as she smiled. "With pleasure."

Much to Regina's disdain, Emma insisted on driving. Robin hopped in the back seat and scooted towards the middle, draping his arms over the back of their seats to enjoy them both. The women smiled as he kissed their cheeks. Once they pulled off, Emma drove around a bit.

"What are you doing," Regina asked.

"I thought we could cruise around for a bit first."

"Cruise around?"

Emma smiled. "Yes. Just sit back and enjoy the drive. Relax. Take in the music, the scenery..."

Regina thought for a moment and leaned back as she held Robin's hand at her shoulder, pressing a kiss on the inside of his wrist. Robin smiled and leaned his head against her head rest as he lovingly stroked Emma's hair. The three of them wore a look that bore the epitome of contentedness. Once they reached the Rabbit Hole, Robin met the women at the front of the car and held his arms out. Each of them took a hold of his arms and smiled as he walked them inside. Regina and Emma took a seat on either side of Robin at the bar. Regina noticed a few people looking surprised to see her there, but Emma didn't pay attention to any of it. The bartender came over to her and greeted her warmly.

"Hey there, Emma! What'll it be tonight?"

"Three shots, please."

"The usual?"

"You got it," she replied with a smile before she looked at the amused look she was getting from Robin. "What?"

Regina chimed in, "Do I need to be worried about your alcohol consumption?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Just because I know how to drink doesn't mean I'm an alcoholic. What, are you scared you can't keep up," she asked with a wink.

Regina scoffed. "Please. You really have no idea what I'm capable of."

"All right then! Show me," Emma challenged.

"Ladies…you must remember I have not learned to drive yet."

"It's ok. We can just poof us all home."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You're such a child."

"But you love me," Emma replied with a cheeky grin.

"I'm going to find a bathroom. You two behave while I'm gone."

"No promises," Emma said as she took Robin's armed and winked. Robin shrugged innocently making Regina smile and shake her head.

"Do you play darts, Emma?"

"Have you seen my set up at the station? Graham and I played darts regularly."

"Care for a game?"

Emma smiled at him. "Oh, you're on. Go set us up and I'll grab the drinks."

Emma chatted with the bartender for a moment before she glanced over and found Robin tied up in conversation with a woman she hadn't met before. From the woman's body language, Emma could tell she was being quite friendly with Robin. Something clicked inside of Emma as she approached them. Her eyes narrowed as she looked her up and down. She leaned into Robin and smiled a little too politely at the woman.

"So what did I miss," Emma asked.

"I was just asking um…"

"Robin," he offered awkwardly.

"Robin," the woman smiled, "if he needed a partner."

Emma smiled and put her arm around his waist possessively as she leaned into him. "Trust me. He's already got more than he can handle," she said with a wink.

Robin gave her an apologetic smile and held Emma close. The woman looked down, flustered. "Oh, ok…um…well, have a good night!"

"Yeah you too.." Emma shot over his shoulder as her hold on him tightened.

Robin looked at her surprised. "Are you jealous?"

"What," Emma asked innocently.

"You were jealous," he stated as he smiled at her.

Emma shrugged self consciously, "Well I just…I…"

Robin smiled and kissed her sweetly. "You just what?"

"I…love you…" Emma in a whisper.

Robin's face displayed the same awe struck expression that Emma's did by her confession. He pulled her close to him and held her tight. "Emma…" He said her name breathlessly and framed her face. His eyes glistened as he looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, Emma Swan."

Emma smiled and laughed with tears in her eyes as well before she kissed him and fell into his embrace. Regina scanned the bar until she found them in the corner and took a moment to appreciate the beautiful moment between them. Slowly, she approached them. "Hey you two…"

They pulled apart slightly to look at her and smile. "Hey…" Emma said in a dreamy voice.

"I just called to check in on the boys. What did I miss here?"

Robin pulled Regina close and kissed her sweetly. "I love you, Regina. Thank you for this."

Regina smiled brightly at him and looked to Emma with love. She kissed her cheek and hugged them both. "I love you both. Now what are you two up to," she asked as she glance at the dart board.

"I have been challenged," Robin told her.

"This ought to be good…" Regina mumbled.

"What? You don't think I can beat him," Emma asked offended.

Regina held up her hands. "I just know how competitive you are. I'm staying out of this."

"I am not competitive! Well..not the way you make it sound!"

"I didn't-" Regina sighed. "Just…play your game."

"Shots first! Gina's back."

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Emma! You are NOT calling me Gina. Do you understand me?"

"Ok ok…"

Emma passed out the shot glasses and smiled as they clinked them together. "To our first date night."

"Cheers to that," Robin said with a grin.

Regina downed the shot of whiskey with ease and gave the empty glass a satisfactory smile. "Good choice."

Emma gave her a proud look. "Told you I knew how to drink."

A few shots and a grueling game of darts later, Regina gave Robin a knowing smile as Emma celebrated her victory.

"I'm sorry, hon. Your arrows may never miss their mark, but it seems your darts do."

Robin sighed sarcastically and held her as she leaned into him. "It appears I have met my match."

"Hmmm," Emma hummed with a smile before she pressed a kiss to his lips.

Robin smiled at her in return before pulling Regina to them and placing a sweet kiss upon her lips as well.

"Looks like Robin Hood is stealing all the women in Storybrooke. I guess that's what you get when you're a professional thief," Grumpy remarked.

Regina turned to him and raised her eye brow as Robin smirked at him. "You can't steal something that's been given to you."

Both Regina and Emma gave Robin a proud smile and kissed his cheek. He held them close at his sides and whispered to them. "Perhaps we should continue our evening at home?"

"I think that's a good idea," Regina agreed.

"Whatever you want, hon," Emma replied.

Once at home, the three of them broke into their own stash of whiskey and danced together in the study as Emma played music from her phone on Regina's speakers. After a while, they found themselves lounged together on the couch, sharing light caresses, kisses, and giggles. "So what don't I know about you Madame Mayor and Robin of Locksley?"

"What do you want to know, my love," he asked her.

"Well aside from what I've seen, are there any more tricks I should be aware of?"

"Tricks, Miss Swan?" Regina raised her eye brow in mock innocent confusion.

"Just what are you capable of," Emma asked with a wink.

Robin and Regina shared a look that sparked desire, the warm fuzzy feeling of whiskey humming through their systems. Regina extended a hand to her, and Emma eyed her curiously before taking it. As soon as she'd placed her hand in hers, they vanished in a cloud of Regina's magic and found themselves in their bedroom. Regina took both of Emma's hands in hers and looked her deep in the eye.

"No matter what happens, Emma, if you are ever uncomfortable with anything, you can tell us and we'll stop. All right?"

"Ok…" Emma answered hesitantly.

"Do you trust us," she asked her.

Emma looked back and forth between the two of them before giving Regina a comforting smile. "With all my heart."

Regina smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. After a moment, Robin approached Regina taking her arm to turn her towards him. "I think it's time you removed your clothing, Regina."

She raised her brow and smirked at him. "Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes…" he replied in a husky voice, before he reached out and ripped open her jeans.

Emma's jaw dropped as Regina gasped. Emma couldn't believe what was happening as she watched Robin swiftly yank her jeans down to her ankles.

"Take them off," he ordered.

Emma looked at Regina, anxiously waiting to see how she would react. Nobody ordered around Regina this way. To her surprise, Regina submitted by stepping out of her shoes and pants. Robin looked to Emma now. "Would you like her to take her shirt off, Emma?"

Emma swallowed hard as she looked at Regina wondering if there would be any backlash to ordering the former queen around this way. However, she found herself taking the chance. "Yes."

"You heard her, Regina. Take your shirt off."

Regina responded wordlessly by slowly lifting the t-shirt above her head and letting it drop to the floor with the rest of her clothes. She was now standing, quite confidently, in only the underwear that Emma had chosen for her. The savior felt her mouth water as she gazed at her. It was several moments later before Emma realized Robin had busied himself with something around the bed. When she looked to see what he was doing, she noticed he was exposing restraints that had been tied to the bed. Once they were free, Robin moved to stand behind Emma, taking hold of her hips and pulling her suddenly back into him.

Emma gasped in surprise as she tried to control her breathing when she felt his breath on her ear. "We need the queen on the bed, Emma."

She nodded before she looked at Regina and suddenly began to realize what all of this was about. Of course Regina would enjoy being dominated a bit after spending so much time ruling over everyone else. Underneath it all, both Emma and Robin knew that Regina was just a woman who wished to be loved, wanted, and desired. A spark of excitement enflamed within her as she approached Regina. She could see the anticipation in the queen's eyes as came closer. Emma expertly lifted Regina up as her legs wrapped around her waist. Regina held onto her tightly as Emma walked them over to the bed, falling hard over top her once they got there. Pinning Regina's hands above her head to the mattress, Emma looked deep into her eyes and saw the love, excitement, and passion there. She smiled down at her before kissing her passionately, thoroughly. As Emma rained kisses of her lips, neck, and chest, Robin secured Regina's wrists and ankles in the restraints. When Emma realized what he had done, she looked at Regina to make sure it was all right. Regina gave her a reassuring smile.

Robin kissed Emma's forehead before he turned and placed a blindfold over Regina's eyes. "Now, my swan, what would you like to do to her?"

Emma gazed down at the woman beneath as her mind raced. Robin brought over a black box to the edge of the bed that she knew must have been Regina's by it's style. When he opened it, she saw an assortment of objects to be used on her. Emma's heart pounded. After careful consideration, she decided that after all those years of Regina flaunting her tight skirts and cleavage around town, she was going to tease her as well. She picked up a beautiful feather and very lightly traced a path along Regina's skin. She watched carefully as Regina's skin reacted to the light caresses she'd been given. Emma made note of every movement and every sigh that came from her. As she continued to trail the feather across her body, Emma had an idea. Using her magic, she conjured a glass of ice in her hand. Setting it quietly beside Regina, she picked up a piece and placed it on Regina's chest.

Regina's back arched as she gasped in surprise. Emma smiled as she slowly guided the ice cube through the valley between Regina's breasts and down her stomach. From there, Emma removed it before trailing it along the inside of each thigh. The queen trembled beneath her. Her trembling only grew when Emma placed a new cube in her mouth and slowly used her lips to move the ice over Regina's nipples, and eventually between her legs. When the ice reached her tender folds, Regina cried out. The heat of her body melted the ice quickly as Emma lapped against her, drinking it all in. Robin stood by throughly entertained and intrigued by Emma's actions. He came up behind her and began to massage her shoulders lovingly. Emma leaned back into him with a sigh as Regina tried to catch her breath. "Will you set her free," he asked her.

Emma nodded and proceeded to free Regina's hands and feet from the restraints. Once she had done so, Robin turned Regina over to her stomach and lifted her hips. His fingers glided carefully between her legs as she pressed back against him and moaned in delight. After a few moments, he delivered a firm smack against her backside, leaving Regina groaning in surprise and pleasure. "Oh God…"

As if her body had a mind of its own, Emma pressed against Robin's back, reaching around to free his arousal from his boxers. He groaned at her touch, and soon Regina did as well when she felt the tip of him brush against her. Emma watched over his shoulder as she guided him to Regina's warm and waiting entrance. Slowly, she pressed froward against him, urging him to sink inside of her. Both Regina and Robin moaned in relief at the contact. Emma felt herself in a trance of fascination and desire and she moved him in and out of her a bit. Soon enough, their rhythm began to grow faster until he was driving into Regina desperately. Regina had lowered her head to the pillow as she grasped onto it, crying out in ecstasy as he pounded against her. The sight and sound of it alone was enough to make Emma dizzy. Once they had both found their release, Emma found herself reeling. Trying to catch her own breath and calm the whirlwind in her mind, she laid down next to the exhausted couple. When they had caught their breath, Regina turned to her and kissed her cheek before whispering, "Your turn, Swan."

The next morning, Emma rolled over completely exhausted and pleasantly sore from the events of the night before. She smiled to herself as she stretched out every kink. Then, she frowned as she discovered she was alone in their big bed. Slowly, she got up to use the bathroom and wash her face before putting on clothes and making her way downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen, she found Robin sitting at the island with the paper and a cup of coffee. He looked at her with love sparkling in his eyes and smiled brightly. "Good morning, love. How did you sleep?"

Emma smiled. "I think I died, honestly. You two killed me."

Robin chuckled and pulled her to his side. "I'm glad to hear of your resurrection then. We would be lost without you," he said before kissing her.

"Where's Regina?"

"She had to go into the office today to look in on some things. She'll be back later. I thought you and I might spend the day together."

Emma smiled and kissed him once more. "That sound wonderful."

"Good! Now, allow me to cook you breakfast while you get ready."

"You mean Regina let's you cook in here? You don't build a fire in the back yard," she teased.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Charming in every way I see. Go on or there will be no breakfast for you."

Emma made a pouty face before she kissed him and made her way upstairs. As she showered she played ver the events of the night before in her mind. She was almost humming before he popped herself in the forehead. _Good grief, Swan. You're like a freaking teenager._ Yet, as soon as she had scolded herself, she smiled. Today was going to be an amazing day. She was excited to have some one-on-one time with Robin.

After breakfast, Emma accompanied Robin for a walk in the forest. They talked endlessly, sharing stories and learning more about one another. At one point along the trail, Robin picked a flower and gave it to Emma. She smiled and laughed a little as she took it. "What is it," he asked.

"I just…I feel like a teenager with you. I don't know what it is. I just…I'm not used to feeling this way."

"What way? Loved and adored?"

"I don't think I've ever been adored before," she admitted frankly.

A look of concern shown in his eyes as he took her hand. "Emma, I love you. I adore you. You deserved to feel this way every day. As long as I am here, I will make sure of it."

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "This place has held so many crazy surprises for me. I found my son, my parents, magic, a whole fairy tale world, the woman of my dreams…I'm glad I found you as well. I wasn't expecting anything like this at all, but I'm grateful for it. I'm thankful for the way you are with Henry and for the way you've welcomed me in."

"Believe me, I understand what you mean about the unexpected. I never thought I would ever be able to love again after I lost Marian, let alone be in love with two women all at once. Roland adores you as well. I couldn't have asked for better women to have in my son's life. I also have to thank you for Henry."

Tears welled up in Emma's eyes. "For Henry?"

"Yes. He's such a bright young man and we've grown quite close lately. He's incredible with Roland and a fine role model for him. I have you and Regina both to thank for sharing him with me."

Emma fell into his arms in an instant. "He's dealt with so much in life. I'm just grateful I'm about to give him a family now and that you and Roland are a part of that."

Robin thought for a few moments before asking her a question that had been weighing on his mind. "Emma, have you ever considered having another child?"

She looked at him surprised. "Another kid," she thought for a moment. "I hadn't really thought about it. I've been so preoccupied with finding my entire family in one blow and learning how to be a mom to Henry. Plus, the opportunity hadn't presented itself. I…I don't know. Why?"

"I was just curious," he stated.

Emma knew there was more to the story. "Do you want another one?"

"I…don't know. I never considered it possible either after I fell in love with Regina since she can't have any of her own. I know it bothers her much more than she lets on. But Henry is her entire world."

"And Roland. She does love kids and she is a great mom…" she said, trailing off in thought. "Do you think she wants any more?"

"I'm not sure. It's still early in the game to bring all that up I suppose."

"Yeah…Who knows. I suppose if it's meant to be it'll happen," Emma concluded. Her mind was suddenly filled with a multitude of thoughts she didn't know what to do with. It would be nice to be able to fully experience and enjoy a pregnancy in a way she hadn't been able to with Henry. She had missed so many of his firsts, just as her parents did. It was true that, until Henry found her, she'd never considered herself mother material. Since then, she'd come to realize just how much she did like children and being a part of a family. She assumed it had everything to do with having no family at all for the first 28 years of her life. Now, the idea of having a big family seemed nice even if it was a bit overwhelming at times. Truth be told, she finally felt as if she was getting the hang of having a real home and being a part of a family. Now…she wanted everything.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been a little more than a year since Emma, Regina, and Robin had begun their relationship. They had had their ups and downs, as any relationship carries, but they had blossomed in a beautiful family. It was an adjustment for the citizens of Storybrooke. Of course, everyone had their doubts about the unconventionality of it all. Time, though, had proven that this was something true and lasting between them, more than just erotic fun. Henry and Roland were over the moon with the arrangements. Emma had developed her own special bond with Robin's son, taking in the feeling of caring for a boy that age and wondering if it would have been like that with Henry. Regina was still Mommy, of course, but she had become _his_ Emma. Regina and Emma still had lunch together every day, and sometimes Robin would join them. Most of the time, he let them enjoy lunch during the week as their own special time between the two of them.

Regina had returned home from getting some groceries and called out to Emma and Robin for help unloading the car. When no one answered her, she went looking for them, only to find them digging in the back yard.

"What in the world are you two doing!?"

Emma looked up at her surprised as she set down the patio stone she held in her hands. Regina tried hard to hold herself together as she saw her lovers heated up with their tank tops clinging to them as they worked. Emma wiped her head with her forearm as she walked over to her.

"We're building a fire pit," she said enthusiastically.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"It was going to be a surprise. You're going to love it. We can just come out here and sit by the fire, roast marshmallows with the boys."

Regina looked over to Robin. "Just wait until it's finished, my love. You'll see."

Regina shook her head and laughed. "Fine, but can one of you come and help me put the groceries away?"

"Sure!" Emma followed her into the house and wrapped her arms around Regina from behind as she kissed her neck.

"Emma! You're all sweaty," she complained as she tried to hide her smile.

"You know you like it," she replied as she began to rifle through one of the bags. "What did you get?"

"Food."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Ha. Ha. Oo! You got my cereal! Thanks, babe."

"I thought that was for Henry!"

"Why can't it be for both of us?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "A year with me and you still eat like a child. Where did I go wrong?"

Emma smirked and put the box away in the pantry. Once the food had been put away, Regina started to prep for dinner while Emma helped Robin finish the fire pit. When the boys got home, they couldn't wait to build a fire with Robin. Emma and Regina had a hard time convincing them to wait until after dinner before starting it. Once dinner was over, Emma told them she was going to run to the store for a moment while they built a fire. Roland and Henry scoured the yard for kindling. By the time the fire was rolling, Emma returned to join them. Robin and Regina were snuggled up together while the boys tossed twigs into the fire.

"Mom! What did you get," Henry asked.

"Dessert! Henry, I need you and Roland to find some long sticks for us."

Knowing exactly what she was up to, Henry enthusiastically ran off to find them. "What's for dessert, Em?"

"S'mores."

Robin looked at her curiously. "What is that?"

"Delicious, heavenly goodness. You'll see."

Once they were all gathered around the fire, Emma instructed everyone to begin roasting their marshmallows. Once they were through, she helped Roland build is s'more as the others followed suit. Of course, Regina wasn't a fan of the stickiness, but she did admit to liking it's flavor. When everyone had decided for round two, Regina opted to snack on some graham crackers instead. After a while, Robin gathered up Roland and the women said goodnight to the boys. Emma snuggled up to Regina and sighed, lost in thought.

"Regina, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you think you would ever want another kid?"

Regina looked at her surprised. She thought for a moment and then nodded. "I think I'd like that. Why, do you?"

"I never thought I would, but…I don't know…Being here with you, Robin, and the boys is just amazing. I love our family. I kind of want to see what it would be like to raise a baby together."

Regina nodded. "You deserve to know what the baby stages of caring for a child is like."

Emma hesitated before she responded. "Have you…ever thought of finding a cure for that potion?"

Regina frowned. "Of course I have. I don't want to talk about it. It's not possible and I've made peace with that."

"But, Regina, what if we could fix it? Would you want to have a baby?"

"Of course I want to have a baby," she snapped. "You don't think I haven't tried?"

Emma caressed her arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just…wanted to help. I want to give you everything."

Regina softened a bit. "I'm sorry. I know you do. This is just something I can't have. But I have so much, Emma. I'm all right."

Emma placed a sweet kiss to her lips. The passion between them began to grow steadily before they decided to find Robin upstairs. Emma wanted nothing more after their conversation than to make love her. She wanted to make love to every inch of Regina to make up for what she'd lost. Regina was on her hands and knees above Emma as Robin moved in and out of her. Emma's mind was still centered on wishing she could help break the curse Regina had placed on herself. She caressed her lovingly, helping build her arousal, willing her to feel an intense sensation of love and care. When Regina found herself near completion, a wave crashed through her more intense than any she had ever felt. Robin held her hips to him as he emptied himself inside of her. Her body trembled before she collapsed on top of Emma. Emma held her tight and Robin curled up close to them. All three of them felt the intensity of the moment. As Regina let herself be lulled to sleep with Emma caressing her hair, she noted how restorative their loving had felt. She felt safe between the two of them. She felt complete.

Regina had run with the idea of having another baby. She was anxious to see how incredible Robin would look with a baby in his arms. She loved her family so much, and the idea of a baby that shared genetics with Henry, Robin, and Emma was incredible to her. Of course she wished she could have a biological tie to them, but she was grateful to be a part of them. Eventually, the prospect of having another child was all she could talk about. Emma was more than a little nervous about getting pregnant again. Her first pregnancy wasn't enjoyable in prison. While she appreciated the thought of being able to have a second chance at it, she wasn't sure how emotional it might be for her. Emma had told them she wanted to be sure they were ready before they started trying.

All three of them were buzzing with joy and anticipation. The day had finally come that they had all agreed to try making a baby. Emma was going to drop the boys off at her parent's house for the night and the three of them would have a romantic evening alone together. Their plans, however, had been interrupted when Regina had woken up ill that morning. Both Robin and Emma rushed to her side.

"Sweetheart, are you all right," Robin asked concerned.

Regina moved a cool damp cloth over her face. "I'm fine."

"I think you should stay in bed today," Emma said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm fine. I don't get sick. This is just…some fluke. I'll be fine once I have some water."

"I'll get some for you," Robin said just before running downstairs.

After she'd drank the water, she started to get up to begin her morning routine. However, she found herself feeling weak. "I think I need to just lie down for a few minutes."

Emma helped her over to the bed and tucked her in. "I'm going to call Dr. Whale," Robin told her.

"Don't you dare. I don't want that idiot anywhere near me. I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Then stay in bed today and rest at least," Emma pleaded.

Regina rolled her eyes and started to get out of bed in protest. "That's it. I'm not doing this. I am just fine. I'm going to go to the office and-"

Robin lunged forward to catch her as Regina began to fall. "Regina! Are you all right?"

She sighed as she sat down. "I just got up too fast."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get the boys ready. You two get dressed. We're going to see Dr. Whale."

"No. I'm not."

"Don't argue with me, Regina! You're going and that's final."

Regina resented the fact that her abilities to fight with Emma had grossly diminished over the years. While she did find herself grumbling the whole way there, Regina was secretly grateful they were going. She was never used to getting more than a cold, which she was always able to take care of easily. She prided herself on good health. Now, she was worried.

The three of them waited anxiously for Dr. Whale to come back into the room with some answers. After what felt like an eternity, he knocked at the door. Regina shot him a furious glare. "It's about damn time! What the hell took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, Regina. I just wanted to be thorough."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well you'd better have an answer and a remedy so I can get the hell out of here."

"Oh I have an answer, but…there's no remedy."

The three of them instantly panicked. "What are you talking about!? What's wrong with her," Emma asked.

"Nothing is wrong with her."

Robin looked at him frustrated and confused. "What do you mean, nothing is wrong with her?"

"I mean, Regina is pregnant. Congratulations!"

The three of them stared at him dumbfounded. "You've made a mistake. That's not possible," Regina stated simply. "I can't get pregnant."

"Well, whatever problems you were having before must have been fixed, because you definitely are."

"Excuse me?"

Emma was the first to smile. "She's…she's really pregnant?"

Dr. Whale smiled back at her. "Yes, she really is."

"But…I don't understand how this works."

"Well, when you decided to-"

"Enough," Regina shouted. "We know how babies are made. We just don't know how I was suddenly able to conceive one. Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes. I ran the tests myself."

Regina took a moment to let it all sink and and started crying. "Oh my God, I don't believe this."

Robin held her close as tears filled his eyes. "I love you. I love you so much."

Emma sat on the other side of her and wrapped her arms around them. "I told you we could fix it."

Regina wiped her eyes as she looked at Emma. "But how?"

"Magic."

Regina thought for a moment. "You mean…your magic?"

Emma nodded. "I…I think so. What other explanation could there be? Do you remember that night we were all together after we built the fire pit in the back yard? While we were…you know…I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted to just…fix everything. I kept thinking about how beautiful you would look pregnant and…I guess I focused so much that-"

"That you let out a surge of magic…I remember. That's what I felt. Everything was so intense."

Robin gazed at them both in awe. "I can't believe we did it. We actually made a baby."

Regina looked at him and smiled with tears flowing once more. She pulled them both to her and held them tight as she cried. "Thank you. Thank you both for giving this to me. I love you both more than I could ever say."

"I love you, Regina," Emma said as she kissed her cheek.

Both Emma and Robin placed a hand over Regina's stomach and smiled. Once they left the hospital, they went home and held each other, talking about plans and the baby for hours. They had decided to spend a quiet evening at home together before jointing the Charmings and their boys for lunch the next day. It was clear to everyone that they would tell Henry and Roland first about the baby. Then, they would break the news to Emma's parents and merry men. All of them had trouble sleeping that night. Their minds racing with the news and what their future held. It was no surprise that each of their dreams were filled with happiness and wonder.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N** _Hi, everyone! First of all, I wanted to say thank you for your continued support and feedback. So many of your messages and reviews have touched me so much and helped me through some rough times lately. I know it's frustrating to follow a story you like and wait a while between updates. I'm sorry for the delay. I will say, my life is rough right now. I work two jobs, 60 hours a week. My health has been fluctuating and I'm in the midst of a possible move and career change. If I could make writing these stories for you all a career, I would be more than happy to write for a 24/7! LOL But thank you for your continued interest and support. Thank you for your patience. I will try my best to update sooner. I just ask that you continue to be patient with me while I navigate through some murky waters in life. You guys keep me going! Love my Oncers 3_

Chapter 11

Regina sat in the rocking chair that Emma had commissioned Marco to make for them. She stared out the window with her hand softly caressing her large stomach as a smile graced her face. Soon, Emma and Robin would return with the boys and dinner. She shifted and laughed a bit as she felt the baby move inside of her.

"They're on their way, little one. You're appetite _would_ have be as bad as both Emma and Robin's put together."

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke filled the air beside her and Gold appeared. Regina sat up in alert with a scowl on her face. "I have a doorbell, you know?"

He let out an eerie chuckle as he nodded. "Well, I was just being considerate. I wouldn't want to tire you out by walking down all those stairs."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, not disabled," she shot as she struggled out of the chair.

Gold raised his brow in amusement. "Clearly."

"What do you want, Gold? I don't have time for this."

"Oh this won't take long. Just collecting on a payment really."

"Payment for what," she asked outraged.

"Well you see, Dearie, I thought you'd have remembered by now that all magic comes with a price."

Regina squared her shoulders. "I remember that quite well. What I don't remember is making a deal with you."

"Oh, you didn't, my dear. But Emma did."

Fear suddenly coursed through her and she put her hand protectively over her stomach. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Regina, Emma couldn't cure your inability to have a child all on her own. That was some potion you concocted. I told her I would decide on my price at a later date, and now, I've decided. You can have as many children as you'd like, my dear. Just not that one," he said as he pointed to her stomach.

He could see the fire behind her eyes and she leaned forward, ready to attack, just as he'd taught her. "You won't come anywhere near my child, do you understand me?"

"Now, Regina, let's not make this any harder than it has to be. The three of you can have all the fun in the world making another one. What's a few months to wait? You know all too well you're no match for me. I suggest you quiet down and make this easier on both yourself and that baby."

"No!"

A flash of magic blinded her just before she woke up screaming. Sweat glistened from her forehead as she wrapped her arms around herself sobbing. Robin and Emma woke up startled. Robin wrapped his arms around her as Emma brushed her hair out of her face.

"Regina, what is it? What's wrong," she asked, worried.

"The baby. He was going to take our baby," she cried.

"Who was," Robin asked.

"Rumplestiltskin. He said it was payment. Emma, did you make any deals with him? Did you ask him to help you fix my infertility," she asked desperately.

Emma looked at her surprised. She framed her face and gazed deep into her eyes so that she was sure to hear her. "No, Regina! I would never risk something like that with you, ever. My magic reached out to you on it's own. It was love, Regina. No one is taking this baby away from you. I promise you that."

Regina continued to cry as she held her stomach. Robin pulled her close. "It's all right, my love. It was just a bad dream. Every parent has fears that arise when they're expecting a child. This is your first pregnancy, Regina, of course you're frightened. But Emma and I are here to protect you both. Nothing is going to happen to either of you as long as we're around. I love you. Everything will be all right."

Regina sat up wiping the tears from her eyes. "But you don't understand. What if my dream was a warning?"

"A warning for what," Emma asked her.

"For…some sort of karmic punishment I have coming. What if my past catches up to me and I lose this baby? I've done so many terrible things. I separated you from your parents for 28 years, Emma."

"Regina, you didn't separate us. My parents sent me away."

"Because of me! Because I cast a dark curse over an entire kingdom!"

"Regina, listen to me. You already have a son. Two! You have two beautiful boys and no one, nothing has taken them from you. This baby isn't going anywhere either."

"But…this baby is different…" she said quietly.

Robin looked at her understanding, saying the words she was afraid to say. "Because it's yours?"

She nodded as she cried. "I love Henry and Roland more than anything in this world! I swear I do!"

"Regina, no one in the world could ever question that. Of course you love them and of course they are yours. But we understand how this is different for you. We know it doesn't mean you love this baby any differently than the boys. It's ok," Emma said.

"They know that too, Regina," Robin assured her.

"I can't shake the feeling something terrible is going to happen. I feel like…like this baby is going to end up suffering _because_ it's mine."

"Regina, this baby is going to _thrive_ from being your baby. You are the strongest woman I know," Emma told her.

"Emma's right. You're not an Evil Queen, Regina. You're a loving mother who would do anything for her children. If you were so terrible, do you think either of us would have entrusted you with our children, let alone fall in love with you and make a baby with you?"

"You didn't know we were making a baby," Regina said, "That was an accident."

"Regina, we made a baby because I _wanted_ a baby that was yours. That's the whole reason my magic flared up in the first place. I knew what an incredible mother you were and I couldn't stop dreaming about how beautiful and amazing a baby you made would be," Emma told her as she caressed her cheek.

Regina cried a little harder, her heart touched. "Regina, our baby is going to look at you and see a survivor, a fighter. Someone so powerful, capable of so much…someone who was strong enough to change and turn her entire life around. That takes true strength and courage. I'm proud that you're the mother of my children," Robin said just before he kissed her cheek.

"So am I." Emma smiled as she kissed her other cheek. Regina took a deep breath and sighed as her tears began to fade away. She placed a hand to each of their cheeks and gazed into their eyes.

"I love you both so much. You don't know how grateful I am to you for loving me and making me a mother…for giving me a family, a place to belong."

She shared a loving kiss with each of them before they settled back down, Robin and Emma snuggling in at her sides protectively. The fear was still there, but she felt much safer and more secure with her loves at her sides. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep once more.

The next day left Regina stressed and distracted. Her first meeting of the day proved to be useless due to her inability to focus. She attempted to answer emails, but found herself plagued by her own inner voice telling her she was in trouble. Regina held her hands over her ears with her eyes shut tight before the lightbulb in her office burst and shattered. She looked at her hands trembling before her and started to tear up. As she cleaned up the glass, she tried to keep calm, but that didn't prevent her from slicing her palm.

"Dammit!" She leaned back in the floor against her desk and sobbed. As soon as she could managed, she magicked the mess away, gathered her things, and told her secretary to clear her schedule for the day. Her next move seemed to be both a surprise to her and an eventuality. Dialing Snow's number, she asked to meet her former nemesis at the loft.

Snow was more than surprised at Regina's request and more than a little worried about her. With Snow's nature, however, she was more than pleased her step-mother had sought her out for help. When Regina arrived, she could see the exhaustion and panic in her eyes.

"Regina! What's wrong?"

Regina tried to maintain an even breathing pattern to keep herself calm. "I have to ask you something."

Snow nodded. "Of course! Anything."

"I know that Emma was the product of true love and that she has magic."

Snow looked at her confused. "Yes…"

"Did that…did that effect your pregnancy?"

Understanding dawned upon her. "Well, from what I can remember, it was a fairly normal pregnancy. It was my first, so I had nothing to compare it to, but from what I was told by my friends, nothing was out of the ordinary. Why? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"I don't know," she cried. "I had a terrible nightmare last night, and since then I haven't been able to shake the feeling that something horrible is going to happen to this baby. Now, with all the panic, my magic seems to be…a little out of control," she admitted hesitantly.

"Regina, it's perfectly normal to be afraid. I know this isn't your first child, but it is your first pregnancy. I was terrified with Emma."

"You had a right to be! I threatened your life and cursed the entire kingdom! This is exactly what I deserve."

Snow went to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Regina…my fears went beyond my relationship with you. And you've more than proved that you've changed. You're not that person anymore and you're making up for those choices. This is not what you deserve."

Regina cried, "How can you look at me and say those things after what I did to you? If someone forced my child away from me for 28 years, I'd hate them forever."

"Regina, I knew you before all that happened. I know the true person you are inside and I was no saint. I made my mistakes. All of that is in the past. If you can forgive me, then of course I can forgive you. It's a two way street."

Regina wiped the tears from her face. "Snow, I'm afraid if I can't control my magic, I'm going to hurt someone or this baby by mistake. I can't live with that. Especially if it were Emma, or Robin, or the boys."

"Regina, you wouldn't hurt them."

"Not intentionally, no. But what if this gets worse?"

In that moment, Snow noticed Regina's poorly wrapped hand. "Regina what happened!?"

She sighed. "It was an accident. My magic blew a bulb in the office and I was trying to clean it up when I cut my hand. It's fine."

Snow was already gathering supplies from the first aid kit. "Let me take a look."

As she carefully mended Regina's hand, Regina watched her thoughtfully. "This reminds me of when you took care of me in the forest…when you didn't know it was me."

Snow looked at her and held her gaze for a moment. "I think I always knew deep down that it was you."

"You really made me think, you know? Even then, in the midst of that terror, you were willing to forgive me."

"That's what family is for, Regina. I told you, I know your true heart."

Regina put her hand over Snow's. "Thank you."

"It's going to be ok, you know? You have a family and we are not going to let anything happen to you. After all…that's my grandchild you're carrying."

Regina wrinkled her nose and burst into laughter with her. "Oh my God, how did we ever get here?"

Snow shook her head. "I have no idea. But, I'm glad we did. We may not be the most traditional family in the world, but we are a family. You're a part of us, Regina, like it or not," she said with a wink.

Regina smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I think I might talk to Belle and see if she can find some more information about this sort of thing. I need to know what I'm dealing with. I just hope she doesn't kick me out the door."

Snow looked at her thoughtfully. "Would you like me to talk to her?"

"You would do that?"

"Of course! I told you, I'd do anything to protect my family."

Regina hugged her for a moment and felt more calm than she had in days. "Thank you, Snow."

"Anytime," she said with a smile.

…

Emma stood in the kitchen, coffee in one hand and a spatula in the other. She was wearing grey sweat pants and a white tank top with her hair pulled back into a pony tail. Robin gazed at the smile on her face as she danced around to "her" music, giggling as the boys danced with her. Her head bobbed back and forth as she mouthed the words to the song, flipping pancakes. Roland twisted and turned around her as Henry slid back and forth in his socks getting the place settings from the cabinets. Regina was upstairs enjoying a long, relaxing shower. Her morning routine had been lengthened a bit to ease her into her day with the pregnancy. Emma was more than happy to step up and help get the kids going. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her shoulder.

"Good morning, milady."

Emma's smile beamed. "Good morning. She turned in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Pancakes?"

"Mmm, yes please."

"Eggs or bacon?"

He looked at her surprised and impressed. Since Regina had gotten pregnant, Emma had worked hard at becoming a better cook to help out in the kitchen. "Quite the achiever this morning."

"Shut up or you get cereal."

He chuckled. "Yes to both, please. Just not too much. I think I'm putting on…what do they call it again? Sympathy weight?"

Emma laughed as she put her hand on his stomach and kissed him once more. "You're as handsome as ever, don't worry."

Robin smiled at her before turning to tousle Roland's hair. "I'm going to go check in on Regina."

Emma nodded and continued cooking with the help of their boys. When Robin reached the bathroom, he was greeted by the image of Regina, fresh out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. He quietly moved to wrap his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair. "Mmm, you smell wonderful."

She smiled and leaned into him. "I should hope so."

"Emma is making breakfast."

"How bad is the kitchen?"

Robin laughed and gave her scolding glance. "She's gotten much better since the first time and you know it."

Regina smiled. "I know." Robin began massaging her shoulders and she closed her eyes with a soft moan. "Oh, God that feels wonderful."

"Bit tense are we?"

"Mmm…you have no idea."

"Why don't you stay home and let me take care of you, love?"

Regina sighed heavily. "I wish I could, but I'm behind enough as it is. I hate this. I hate feeling…"

"Feeling…"

"Helpless? Not…myself? I hate not being able to keep up the way I used to. I feel like a failure already."

Robin turned her towards him. "Regina, you are not a failure! Everyone in town knows how hard you work to keep this place running smoothly. You are a great leader. Even Snow White admits that. It's all right to put yourself first for once. It's not a sign of weakness, Regina. That takes strength."

She smiled at him gratefully and held him close. "Thank you for always being there to make me feel better."

"Of course, my love." He held her tight, gently stroking her hair for a while until her felt her relax in his arms completely. He pull back to frame her face and press a deep, loving kiss to her lips.

That kiss was like a cool drink of water in the desert to her, and she dove into it gratefully. Soon, she was tugging his shirt open, desperate of feel some inkling of her old self again. He obliged, as he held his arms up to help her pull it off and tangled his fingers in her hair, kissing her more passionately. Regina frantically worked to open his jeans and shove the down around his ankles before he pulled her towel off of her and lifted her onto the bathroom counter. Her hand immediately sought him out, caressing him to get him ready for her. It didn't take long. Just the sight of her was enough to make him throb with need. Robin kissed and nipped at her neck as his hands caressed her breasts and felt her center, further warming her up. She opened her legs to him, clinging to him as she whimpered in need.

"Oh Regina…" he sighed as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

"Robin…please…oh God, Robin, please…" she moaned as she pulled him close.

He didn't make her wait. In that moment, Regina felt more like her true self than she had in a long time. With Robin inside of her, holding her, she was just a passionate woman, in love with a good man. She gave herself over to him completely. While their loving wasn't lengthy that morning, it was sweet and fulfilling. For Regina, it was rejuvenating. It was exactly what she needed. Robin continued to moved in and out of her as she worked her way down from her release, finding his own soon after. They held each other breathless for a few moments before he stepped back to brush her damp hair from her face and smile. She giggled as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to need another shower," she said, catching her breath.

"Come have some breakfast. You're beautiful as you are."

She kissed his sweetly and caressed his cheek. "Go check on our Swan before the boys take over."

He winked at her and kissed her forehead before dressing and heading back downstairs. Emma was by the sink loading the boys' empty breakfast plates.

"There you are," she said as she gave him a knowing look. "The boys and I went ahead. I'll make some fresh for you and Regina. I'm guessing she's worked up an appetite."

Robin grinned at her and pulled her close. "You're next."

"Ready again so soon? Quite the achiever this morning," she said with a wink and she smacked his shoulder.

"That hurt," he whined.

"Mmm, I bet. Will you make sure the boys have their things together?"

"Of course," he said, kissing her cheek before setting off to find them.

Emma smiled and closed her eyes, focusing on Regina. She loved knowing that Robin like his eggs over medium, and that Regina liked strong black coffee. She loved knowing that Roland would always pick out the red gummy vitamins Regina bought for him first and eat the other colors last. It was the little details about her family she was so grateful she had been able to learn. There was a time in Emma's life she never thought she'd have her days filled with such details. To other's they might seem small, but to Emma, they were proof that she finally had a home and a family of her own. She knew the back door creaked. She knew that Henry had to have a grilled cheese on Thursdays. What was more of a miracle to her than anything was that her bond with their unborn child was developing even now. The first time she'd noticed it had been a startling miracle. Regina was anxious and the baby was responding, causing a flare in her magical outbursts. Without thought, Emma told Robin to hold Regina's stomach and talk to the baby. He had looked at her confused for a moment, but did as he was told. Almost instantly, the baby calmed, and so did Regina. It didn't always work so smoothly, but for the most part Emma knew what both the baby and Regina needed. She knew how they felt as if she could feel it herself. She had developed an empathic connection to the two of them that she could only attribute to the role her magic had played in its conception.

Now, with her eyes closed, she knew Regina was calm, relaxed, and happy. As a result, the baby was thriving. Just as Emma was connected to the baby, so was Robin. It was his voice and his presence that usually had the most stabilizing effect on both mother and child. It made sense to Emma. Robin had a keen ability on calming anyone he loved. He'd helped her on multiple occasions. As these connections slowly developed, they had all expressed their joy at the connection each of them had with this baby. It truly belonged with all of them. Snow had worked with Belle to try and find any answers, but this baby was something that had never been. While it was a terrifying journey to embark on with everything unknown, it was also a special experience filled with wonder.

Regina entered the kitchen glowing as Emma plated their breakfast. Emma looked up at her and smiled. "Hey there, beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Good," she said with a happy sigh.

Emma giggled and poured her coffee. "Good." As Emma brought her plate and coffee mug over to her, Regina wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't your typical good morning kiss. This one was filled with the residual fire of her love making with Robin. Emma responded enthusiastically as she laid her hand on Regina's hips. Regina nipped at Emma's bottom lip before pulling back to give her the most sensual look Emma had ever seen. It took her breath away and made her body tremble.

"Oh wow…"

Regina laughed. "Wow, indeed." She turned to her breakfast plate and started to dig in. "This looks so good. I am starving."

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed. "I know."

Regina looked at her and cupped her chin. "Aww, sweetheart. Are you jealous?"

"Not if you follow through later," Emma said with a wink.

"Dear, you'll be lucky if I make it out of the house before I have you." The tone in her velvety voice made Emma's stomach tense with desire.

"Robin! Come get your breakfast," she yelled somewhat desperately making Regina let out a wicked laugh.

Once they'd all been fed, Robin took the boys off to school and Emma sent Regina off to the office after a somewhat heated make out session. She had promised her that her lunch break would be well worth the wait. By the time their lunch date rolled around, Emma was rushing toward the office with an uneasy feeling. Without hesitation, she burst into the office to find Regina in the corner, crying on the floor. As soon as Emma ran through the doorway, Regina looked up startled and Emma went flying across the room into a wall.

"Emma!" Regina ran over to her as fear coursed through her, the lights flickering from her magic. "Oh, God, Emma please be ok! I'm so sorry! Talk to me, Emma!"

It took a moment for her to respond, but soon Emma rolled over and groaned. "What the hell happened?" Once she saw the panic in Regina's eyes, she remembered what was going on and knew that she needed to calm Regina.

"Emma, are you ok," she sobbed.

"Regina, I'm ok," she assured as she sat up slowly. "Look at me. I'm all right. It was an accident."

"I can't believe I did this to you. I'm so sorry."

Emma took her hands and held her tight as Regina cried. "Baby, it's ok. It was an accident and I am fine. It's going to be ok. Just take deep breaths."

Regina slowly followed Emma as she demonstrated a breathing exercise. Soon, she calmed and Emma kissed her gently. "See? It's ok."

"Emma, what are we going to do? I can't keep doing this. I can't get a hold of myself. What if I hurt you again? Or Robin? Or the kids!?"

"Regina, stop. You're getting worked up again. We're going to figure this out." Emma placed her hand on Regina's slightly rounded stomach and spoke softly. "Hello in there. Mommy's ok. Everything is going to be just fine. Mama's here."

Regina sank into Emma's arms and cried tears she didn't think she had left in her. "I'm so tired, Emma. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. We're going to figure this out, ok? Let's take you home."

"I've got so much stuff to do," Regina started.

"It can wait. How about you and I go home, snuggle up on the couch and read for a little while, hmm? I'll play with your hair the way you like."

Regina smiled at her gratefully. "I don't deserve you or Robin."

"Yes you do. You deserve to be loved and we love you more than anything. Let me take care of you. I can call Robin to come join us if you want."

Regina shook her head. "No, give him some time with Little John and the guys. I think some time alone with you sounds nice right now."

Emma smiled and kissed her cheek. "You got it, babe."

Regina pouted. "Don't call me that."

Emma laughed. "You're cute when you pout."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I do not pout!?"

She smiled seeing Regina's sass return. For the moment, she knew her love would be all right, but she also knew that she and Robin had much to discuss. The strain of this pregnancy on Regina was getting worse and their current solutions weren't going to be enough to get her to term. She sent Robin a message letting him know everything was all right, but that they needed to talk later. Robin got the text once he'd gotten within range from the woods on his way to pick up the boys from school. He couldn't help but remember what Marian's pregnancy with Roland had been like and how very different it was from Regina's. His heart broke for her that it wasn't as happy and simple as things had been for Marian. When he'd first learned that Regina was pregnant, he'd been overjoyed and more confident feeling like he'd be more prepared with his second child. However, he found himself feeling more helpless now than he had the first time. He was afraid for Regina and their child. Not knowing how to care for his family was something that kept him up at night. Emma's connection and level headedness about everything was something he was incredibly grateful for. She was like a beacon of hope for them through these troubled waters.

Once Henry was home talking to Regina about his day and a new assignment he had for English, Emma and Robin took the opportunity to step outside. Robin looked at the scratch on Emma's forehead and panicked.

"Emma, what happened!? Are you all right?"

He framed her face gently and she held his wrist as she nodded. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"How did this happen?"

Emma frowned a took a deep breath. "Regina…she was having an anxiety attack and when I ran into the office, I startled her. Then, I said hello to the wall."

"Oh my God…"

"Listen, I'm ok. Regina is ok…for now. But Robin, we have to do something. She's going to hurt herself or someone else and if she hurts one of the kids by accident, she'll never forgive herself."

Robin nodded. "I don't know what to do, Emma."

"I have an idea," she offered.

"Tell me! I'll do anything."

"I think we should get her away from everything for a while. There are too many reminders of her past here. Her work keeps her stressed out and only makes her feel like she can't keep up."

Robin nodded. "I think it's a good idea. It's worth a shot. We can go stay at the camp with the merry men for a while."

Emma smiled and laughed a little. "That's sweet, but that's probably not the best place to go."

Robin frowned, offended. "What do you mean? Why not? Marian and I did just fine with Roland in the woods."

"I understand that, Robin, but Regina isn't Marian. The forest is the last place she'd want to be. Especially when she eight months pregnant and uncomfortable."

"I know she's not Marian! Regina stayed at my camp quite a few times when we first started seeing each other."

"I understand that, Robin, but it's not exactly her cup of tea and as I said, she's pregnant. She's not the most comfortable out there when she's not pregnant."

"Well, what's your proposal?"

"I think we should take her to Boston. I know people there. I can work and she'd be outside of town limits, away from magic and everything else that makes her panic."

Robin ran his hand through his hair. "I know nothing about Boston."

"I'm sorry, but this isn't about you! This is about what's best for Regina and our baby!"

"That's right! _Our_ baby! I have just as much say in what happens to this child. You have this connection, and I'm supposed to just step back and let you take the mother of my child wherever you please?"

"Are you kidding me right now? We'd all be together, Robin. Are you seriously questioning my motives right now?"

"What happens if something out of the ordinary should occur in the outside world, Emma? How are we going to explain that?"

"We'll deal with that if we get to it. I'd much rather deal with trying to make a bulk supply of forgetting potion for a doctor and a couple nurses than lose my baby and possibly Regina!"

As Emma and Robin argued over what to do, Henry had overheard everything. He'd gone to get one of them to check on Regina. She had tried to get up to get something to drink and had a moment of weakness, sinking back onto the couch. Making his own decision, he turned away angrily, running upstairs to throw some essentials he and his mom might need into a bag. He tossed it into the back of her Mercedes, grabbed her keys and went to help her off the couch. Regina was reclined back with her eyes shut, trying to keep the room from spinning. Henry gently put her arm around him and started to pull her up.

"Henry?"

"It's ok, Mom. I'm gonna help you. We just need to get you to the car. Then you can take a nap, ok?"

As out of it as she was, she leaned on him and slowly walked with him to her car. Henry helped her in and buckled her seatbelt, reclining the seat a bit so she could sleep. He laid his jacket over her to serve as a blanket and climbed into the driver's seat. Taking a deep breath, he started the car and slowly made his way out of the driveway. He knew all too well that Robin and Emma would be angry with him once they realized they were gone, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was making sure his mom was ok. In his mind, he was doing what he needed to do to be her hero.

By the time Emma and Robin's argument had died down, they went inside to find Regina and the boys to start dinner. They had planned on discussing options with Regina, allowing her to decide. All of those plans went out the window when they realized she was gone. Roland sat in the floor of the den playing with his dinosaurs when Emma found him.

"Hey, buddy! Where's Mommy and Henry?"

"They left," he stated simply.

Emma felt panic set in. "What do you mean they left? Where did they go?"

Roland shrugged. "Maybe to the doctor? Mommy wasn't feeling good. So Henry took her to the car."

"Oh my God….Robin!"

He came running into the room in an instant. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Henry took Regina. They're gone."

"What!? Where did they go?"

"I don't know! Roland said she wasn't feeling well and Henry took her."

Robin kneeled down in the floor in front of Roland as Emma grabbed her phone and started to dial Henry's number. "Roland, did Henry say anything about where he was taking Mommy?"

The boy shook his head. "No. He just said not to worry and that Mommy would be ok. Is Henry in trouble?"

"Well he shouldn't have taken Mommy away without telling us, but what's important right now is that we find them."

"He's not answering his phone and he's turned his GPS off somehow," Emma said in a panic.

"Well, think! Where would he have taken her!?"

"I'm trying to think, but I can't do that with you yelling at me! This isn't my fault!"

"Your son is the one who took her away!"

Emma gave him a wounded look and Robin instantly regretted the words that had left his mouth. "Fuck you," she said before grabbing her keys.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." She didn't stop walking away from him as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Regina and my son."

"Emma wait!" She slammed the door in his face and drove her bug as fast as she could to her parent's house.

"Mom! Dad!"

Snow jumped as Emma burst into the loft. "Emma! You scared me. What's wrong?"

"Have you heard from Henry or Regina," she asked breathlessly.

"No, why? What's wrong?"

"They're gone. Henry took Regina somewhere and I don't know where they are."

"Oh my God!"

David put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll jump in the cruiser and look for them. We're going to find them, ok? Henry is a smart kid. I'm sure they're all right."

"I'll call the hospital," Snow offered.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to head out of town. If you see or hear from them, call me."

"You got it. Be careful," David said.

"I will. Love you guys."

"Love you too," they said in unison. Without hesitation the Charmings jumped into action as Emma thought about where to go. She headed towards the town line to see if she might be able to catch them somewhere.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Henry stopped at a gas station pulling up to the pump. His mom had let him help her gas up the bug plenty of times, so that much he could handle. He went into the store to get some snacks and drinks for himself and his mother when she woke up. When he got back into the car, Regina slowly began to stir and stretch. As she opened her eyes, she looked around confused.

"Hi, Mom. How are you feeling?"

"Henry? What…where are we?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I was just about to check the map."

"What!? What have you done!?"

"I'm sorry! You were sick and Mom and Robin were fighting. I just wanted to take you away somewhere so you could be safe and relax."

"Oh my God, did you say anything to them? They're probably worried sick."

Henry frowned. "No."

"Where's my phone," she asked as she frantically searched the car.

"Can we just text them and tell them we're ok for now? We can call them when we get there."

"Get where, Henry? Where were we going?"

"New York…"

"What!? Why on Earth were you planning on taking me to New York? You're lucky you didn't get us both killed."

"I know. I'm sorry. But Mom and Robin were fighting about what was going to happen to you and the baby. They wanted to take you away from magic. I thought that was the only smart thing they said and I thought maybe if it was just you and me at first, they'd stop fighting and they'd come stay with us. Then we could be happy and you could be safe."

Regina teared up at her son's sensitivity and the news that her lovers were fighting over her. She held Henry close. "It's going to be ok, Henry."

"Please, Mom. We can't go back to Storybrooke. Let's just try New York for a while. If it doesn't help, we can always come back. Besides, I want to show you all the places Mom and I liked to go while you were gone."

She caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead. Taking a deep breath she thought for a moment. "All right, first thing's first. You're getting out of the driver's seat, young man. I don't ever want to see you behind the wheel until you have a license, understood?"

Henry nodded. "And give me your phone. I'm calling your mother."

Emma hit the breaks when she saw Henry's name light up on her phone. Screeching tires, she skidded over to the side of the road and answered the phone. "Henry! Henry, where are you!?"

"Emma, it's me."

"Oh my God, Regina," she cried as tears ran down her face. "Are you all right? Where are you?"

"I'm all right. I'm here with Henry. I just woke up or I would have called you before now. I'm not sure where we are, but I know where we're headed."

"What? Where?"

"Henry was taking me to New York."

"I knew it! You tell him-"

"I already had a talk with him. Is Robin with you?"

"No. He's…I don't know where he is."

Regina sighed. "Emma…you two need to work this out. I don't want the two of you fighting over me."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. Look, I promise I'll talk to him and when you get home, we'll figure this out together."

"I…" she looked at Henry. "I'm not coming home, Emma."

"What!? What do you mean, you're not coming home?"

"I mean that, while he was wrong in the way he went about it, Henry was right about going to New York. I don't need the two of you fighting over what to do with me like I'm some possession."

"Regina, that's not what we meant!"

"I know, but regardless…maybe this is for the best. Henry and I are going to keep heading for New York. You go home and work things out with Robin. Then the three of you can come and join us. We'll be waiting for you."

Emma cried and ran her hand over her head. "Regina?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I know, Em. I love you too."

Emma sobs came harder at the sound of Regina calling her "Em" for he first time. Once she had calmed herself, she turned the car around and called Robin. She told him that Henry and Regina were safe and that she needed him to meet her at home. When she got there, he was pacing by the door.

"Emma! Where are they?"

"They're fine, Robin. We need to talk."

"Talk about what? Where are they?!"

"Regina and Henry are on their way to New York."

"What!? We have to go, now!"

"Robin, stop! We need to talk."

"Emma, what the hell could be more important than going to get them?"

"Us, Robin! We can't keep fighting like this. It's just going to make everything worse. We'll go get them, I promise, but we need to fix us first."

Robin took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right."

"Let's go sit down. Where's Roland?"

He followed her into the den. "He's with Little John."

Emma nodded as she turned to face him and took his hand. "Look, I know-"

"No, wait. I need to start. Emma, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I said some terrible things that I never should have said. What I regret most is what I said about Henry," he began as tears formed in his eyes. "I love Henry very much, and I never meant to-"

"I know. I know you love him. And I'm sorry for the way I acted about taking Regina to the woods. I came off a bit…snobby and controlling."

Robin shook his head. "No, you were right. Marian and I didn't have a lot of choice in the Enchanted Forest. And this _isn't_ about me. It's about all of us. It's about keeping our family together and keeping Regina and our baby safe. Emma, I am so sorry." He placed his hand on her cheek. "I love you so much. I love you and Henry…and this family wouldn't be complete without either of you."

Emma smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes before she kissed him. "I love you too," she whispered. "Let's go get our little boy and find the rest of our family."

…

Regina was exhausted by the time they arrived at Neal's old apartment. She instantly sank down onto the couch with a sigh. "I've never been so tired in my life." Her stomach growled loudly, and she rubbed her hand over it with a groan. "Oh, I know…you're always hungry."

Henry smiled. "I can order us a pizza. Go take a nap, Mom. I'll let you know when it's here."

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said as she kissed his forehead. "You now how to break into my wallet to pay for it obviously," she said with a scowl.

Henry blushed as he pull out his phone to look up the number for the nearest pizza place. While waiting for the pizza, his phone rang. It was Emma. He knew he'd have to face the music some time, but he had to admit to being nervous about answering.

"Hello," he said sheepishly.

"Henry? Where are you?"

"We're at Dad's old apartment. Mom's taking a nap. I just ordered a pizza."

"Well, at least you made it safely. I'm not going to bother lecturing you right now. Just make sure you keep the door locked and have your mother call me when she wakes up, ok?"

"Ok. I'm sorry, Mom. I was just trying to help."

"I know, Kid. We'll see you soon, ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

Once the pizza arrived, Henry woke Regina and they sat together at the table eating. "Mom called. She wanted me to have you call her when you woke up."

"Ok. I'll call her as soon as we're done eating."

Henry stayed quiet as Regina watched him thoughtfully. "So, how are you feeling about all of this?"

"All of what?"

"Well, you're going to be a big brother. We've already had a big adjustment to our family recently with Robin and Roland, and then Emma moving in. Now there's a new baby coming. Are you ok with all of this?"

"Sure. I guess I'm just worried."

"What are you worried about, sweetheart?"

"Worried about you. What if something happens to you?"

Regina reached out and took his hand. "Oh, honey…We're all trying very hard to make sure everything is as safe as it can be. You made a big effort in that department. Honestly…I do feel more relaxed in the short time we've been here. It's kind of nice to be away from everything and not have to think about meetings or Gold or…magic."

Henry smiled. "You're gonna love it here, Mom. New York is pretty cool."

She smiled back at him. "I can't wait to see it all with you. But…you know, Henry, we will eventually have to go back."

"I know! I want to go back. Gram and Gramps are there. We belong in Storybrooke. But…this is safer right now, and I wanna know what's it's like to have all of us together in New York. Mom and I had a good time. I just wish you'd been with us too."

"So do I, honey." She sat back and sighed. "I think that's about all the pizza the two of us can handle.

"I'll clean up. You call mom."

Regina smirked. "You're still in trouble, you know?"

Henry nodded. "I know. I'm sorry I kidnapped you."

Regina laughed and hugged him close kissing the top of his head. "I'm ok with being kidnapped by you. Just make sure you tell your other parents first?"

"Ok."

Regina stepped into the bedroom and called Emma. Robin, however, answered the phone. "Regina?"

"Robin?"

"Oh God, it's good to hear your voice."

Regina sighed and smiled at the sound of his voice. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Where are you? Where's Emma?"

"She's driving right now. We're on our way to New York. Emma says we're about four hours away."

"Why don't you all stop and rest?"

Robin laughed. "I don't think you could stop a single one of us from getting to you. How are you feeling? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. Henry and I just had some dinner. I was going to take a shower and lay down for a while."

"All right, you do that and we'll be there soon, my love."

"Can I talk to Emma?"

"Of course," he said just before handing her the phone.

"Regina?"

"Hi."

Emma smiled. "Hey you…how are you?"

"Tired, but good. Henry ordered us some pizza. Wish you'd been here for my first slice."

Emma laughed a little. "Me too, babe."

Regina scoffed with a smile on her face still and made Emma laugh. "I can't wait till you get here. How's Roland?"

"Passed out in the back seat. We were playing road trip games."

"Sounds like fun. I'm gonna let you go so you can focus on the road. I don't want the rest of my family upside down in that tin can of yours."

"Yeah yeah…we'll see you soon."

"Ok…I love you."

"I love you too."

Regina was surprised at how much Henry had actually packed for her. She was more prepared than she imagined she would be, and knew Emma would take care of the rest when she got here. Her shower was relaxing. For the first time since she found out she was pregnant, she allowed herself to focus on just herself and the baby. As she smoothed the soap over her stomach, she hummed softly, enjoying the effect the hot water had on her muscles. When she finally laid down, she drifted off to sleep dreaming about her family with its newest addition.

"Mommy…Mommy…" Regina's eyes fluttered as she heard a small voice in the distance, pulling her from sleep. As her vision came back into focus, she saw Roland's smiling face next to her.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Hey, you," she smiled as she pulled him close to her, showering his face with kisses. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! Mommy, the buildings are super big here!"

Regina laughed. "They sure are! We're going to go out and see them soon. Would you like that?"

"Yeah! There's lots of cars too! They all go BEEP BEEEEEEP!"

Regina giggled as she got lost in his animated description of it all. "One man was pretty angry and said some bad words."

"Well, we know that's not very nice."

Roland nodded. Robin and Emma walked into the room smiling at her. She got up and happily fell into their arms. "God, we missed you," Emma said.

Regina laughed. "I missed you too. It's good to have us all together again. It's not even been a full day has it?"

"Almost," Robin said.

"Well, not again. You both must be exhausted."

Emma nodded. "Tell me about it."

"Well, I actually feel pretty well rested. Why don't you let me take care of Roland while you two rest?"

"Are you sure?"

Regina smiled and nodded. Emma and Robin looked at each other surprised as she closed the door. "She looks amazing…"

"She does," Robin agreed.

"I hate to say it, but we may be thanking Henry later."

Robin laughed. "We'll see. Right now, I'm tired and I've been ready to hold you close since we left. I never got to fully apologize to you."

"Oh?"

She smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her. "Mmm, let's do this on that bed. I'm beat."

Robin laughed. "As you wish."

The two of them changed into more comfortable clothes and snuggled up to each other, falling asleep almost instantly. When they woke up, they found Henry watching TV while Regina slept cuddling Roland on the couch. Emma smiled and took a picture of them before she woke them up. "Hey…you should go lay in bed."

Regina stirred. "Hmm? Oh! No, I'm fine. Just drifted off. Do you want to put him to bed?"

Emma nodded, picking up the small boy and tucking him in. When she rejoined them, Regina was in Robin's arms. Emma smiled seeing them reconnect. "I'm starving. What about you guys?"

Regina laughed. "Your child is always starving. Thanks for that."

Emma blushed. "Hey I wasn't the only contribution."

"Gross, guys," Henry chimed in.

"Hey," they all said in unison.

Henry rolled his eyes as they all smiled at each other, just happy to be together again.

….

Regina and Henry had decided to take Roland out the next morning for a walk in the park and breakfast while Emma and Robin slept in. Robin was the first to wake, finding a note from Regina. After reading it, he crawled back into bed snuggling up to Emma. Emma shifted in his arms with a sigh as he kissed her forehead.

"I don't hear any noise," she mumbled.

"That's because we're alone."

Emma's eyes opened quickly. "Where are they?"

Robin chuckled. "Out for a walk. They'll be back soon."

Emma sighed in relief and rolled over. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 11."

Emma groaned. "Geez, I should have been up by now."

"We've been on an odd schedule the last couple of days. I think we're allowed to sleep in a little."

Emma smiled at him. "Oh yeah? What else are we allowed to do?"

Robin raised his brow at her. "What did you have in mind?"

Emma pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately. It wasn't long before he was fully aroused, and kissing his way around her neck. Emma spread her legs to allow him space to move over top of her. He obliged while sliding his strong hand underneath her shirt to massage her breast. Emma groaned in relief. It had been almost a week since she'd been with Robin and even longer since they'd been alone together. Their time for reconnecting was long overdue. Emma's nails trailed down his chiseled back as he held himself over her. Her knees raised, holding his hips in place between her. Soon, her hand drifted to shove down the waistband of his boxer shorts, freeing him to her. Robin moved himself from over top of her to slide her underwear down her legs. Emma lifted her hips to accommodate, her breathing becoming labored with anticipation. He kissed his way slowly and sensuously up her legs and inner thighs until she felt his hot breath over her center. She whimpered as her hips raised to be closer to him. His tongue slowly traced the meeting of her lips before pressing deeper at her entrance to explore more in depth between them. Emma cried out, her knees coming up around his head, hands in his hair. Robin continued to taste her, savoring every ounce of her. Soon, her thighs were trembling around him.

"Robin, please…make love to me."

He positioned himself over her, slowly sinking deep within her. They both moaned in relief at the feel of one another. He moved in and out of her at a steady pace. Emma locked her legs around him, clinging to him as he rocked against her. Soon, they were both falling over the edge. Robin sank into her arms as they both caught their breath. The weight of him against her was familiar and welcome. She loved the feel of his hot skin against hers after their loving. His strong body holding her tight. It was incredibly grounding to her.

Robin nuzzled against her neck and kissed her cheek. "Join me in the shower?"

"Hmm…sounds good to me."

….

Henry and Robin were on a mission. Find a present for Emma and Regina. They had been to countless jewelry stores and none of them had what Robin was looking for. Robin had told the girls he had plans for Henry and himself that day. When they started out, he took Henry to a coffee shop for breakfast and had a serious talk with him.

"Henry, I need to ask you something."

"Okay…shoot!"

"You know I love both of your mothers very much, right?" Henry nodded as he took a bite of his doughnut. "And you know that I love you as much as I love Roland and the baby coming right?"

Henry smiled. "Yeah."

Robins sighed in relief. "Good."

"Is that all?"

"Well, no…" Robin said fidgeting.

"Then, what is it?"

"I…I wanted to ask your permission to..um…"

"Marry my moms?"

Robin let out a big breath he'd been holding. "Well, yes, sort of…I don't know how all that works with three people, but…I want to figure that out."

Henry laughed. "That's cool. So when are you gonna ask them? I can look out for Roland if you guys wanna go out. We can watch some movies."

Robin smiled. "Thanks, son. I'm not sure when exactly. I also need your help with something else."

"Oh?"

"I need to go ring shopping," he said hesitantly.

Henry brightened up. "Sure, Pops! Anything you say."

Robin laughed and clapped the boy on the shoulder as they headed out on their quest. It took nearly all day, but they ended up finding the perfect ring for each of them. For Emma, Robin chose a beautiful white gold celtic style band. It was delicate and simple just like her. For Regina, he chose a band with diamond and ruby accents. It was elegant and regal. With the rings in his pockets, he suddenly became full of nerves. How was he going to do this? He wanted everything to be perfect. Henry was next to him rattling off ideas that he couldn't really process past his own panic. Whatever he decided on, it was going to be big.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It all happened so fast. Henry found himself being pushed down onto the sidewalk, disoriented as to what was going on until he looked up to see Robin tackled to the ground. The man grabbed the bag with the rings for his mothers inside and started to run. Robin quickly got up yelling and ran after him. Henry's heart started to race as he got up and ran as fast as he could after them. As he rounded the corner to follow them down an alley, he saw Robin tackle the thief to the ground. They struggled for a bit while Henry panicked, looking around and yelling for help. As he scanned his surroundings, Henry noticed a sizable board propped by a dumpster. He quickly grabbed the piece of wood and ran over towards the mugger. With a deep breath and all his might, Henry raised the board over his shoulder like a baseball bat and swung fast and hard. The attacker fell to the ground cold next to Robin. Henry dropped the board, staring down at the man he'd just knocked unconscious in shock. Robin looked up at Henry, trying to catch his breath and held out his hand.

"It's all right, Henry. Look at me. It's all right…"

Henry blinked a few times and nodded at Robin, quickly trying to help him to his feet. Robin groaned a bit and leaned on Henry as much as he dared. Tucking the rings away in his pocket, he nodded his head towards the busy streets. "Let's get a cab, huh?"

"You're bleeding! We have to get you to a hospital."

Robin shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I promise. I just need to sit down."

Henry conceded and hailed a cab for them, helping Robin in. Robin gave the driver instructions to drop them off at a diner two blocks away from their apartment. Henry looked at him confused. "If you're not going to the hospital, we need to get you home. We don't have to walk that far."

"I want to clean up a bit first. I don't want your mothers to worry."

"They're going to find out. You look like crap."

Robin laughed a little and groaned. "Thanks."

"I'm serious. They're going to get really mad if they find out you tried to hide this from them."

"They can't know about the rings, Henry."

"So we just don't tell them what the guy was trying to steal. Tell them he was just trying to take your wallet."

Robin nodded. Henry redirected the cab driver to their apartment building. The long walk up the stairs was quite a struggle for both of them. Henry tried hard to be the macho hero he so desperately wanted to be and carry Robin up to their floor. As young as he was, he just wasn't as strong as he wanted to be yet. They barely made it to the door when Henry knocked. As soon as Emma opened the door, Robin and Henry stumbled through, nearly falling to the floor. With Emma's help, they made it to the couch.

"Oh my God! Robin! What the hell happened to you!? Are you ok," she exclaimed worried as she looked over him.

"I'm fine, my love. I promise."

"You don't look fine!"

With all the commotion, Regina came out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes having woken up from a nap. "Emma? What's going- Robin! What happened!?"

"We got mugged," Henry said.

"Oh my God…" Regina was at his side in an instant as Emma went to grab a towel and the first aid kit.

"I don't care what land I'm in, no one steals from me. I'm the bloody thief," Robin mumbled with a smirk.

Regina smacked his shoulder, causing him to wince in pain. "Are you insane!? What the hell were you thinking!? You don't fight a mugger! Especially not when you have children and a family to come home to! What if something had happened to you? What were we supposed to do without you, you stubborn….you ass," she exclaimed as she smacked his shoulder again and began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm all right, darling. I'm not going anywhere."

Emma kneeled down in front of him and began tending to his wounds. "Let me take a look at you…"

Regina looked over to Henry as Emma began cleaning up Robin's face. "Henry, come here! Let me look at you. Are you all right?"

Henry went to her side to calm her. "I'm fine, Mom. I promise."

"He's a bloody hero. I hate to admit I thought for a moment the bastard had the best of me when Henry knocked him out."

Regina looked at him shocked and horrified for her son. "Oh my God, Henry…I'm so sorry," she began as she pulled him close.

"I'm ok, Mom. I promise. I was a little shaken up at first, but I know I just did what I needed to do to protect my family."

Emma smiled up at him. "That was pretty brave there, kiddo."

Regina continued kissing his head and murmuring to herself. "My baby…"

Henry laughed a little and pulled back. "Mom, I promise I'm ok. He never touched me. I was…kind of a badass."

Regina rolled her eyes as Emma and Robin giggled. "You and your father are going to kill me with these _badass_ tendencies of yours."

It was a slip of the tongue. It seemed like the most natural and logical thing in the world to say. She hadn't even noticed it until she saw the three of them looking at her in awe. For Robin and Henry, it had been a big day of firsts. Robin had called him, "son." Henry had called him, "Pops." Now, Regina had referred to him as his father. She was a bit nervous at first that she'd offended Emma and Henry, knowing and respecting Neal as Henry's father. But when she saw the smiles on their faces, she breathed easier.

"Yeah well…I guess I have a good teacher. Right, Pops," Henry said with a wink.

Robin smiled at him. "I'm in trouble enough, son, let's not give them more reason to punish me." After a few moments, Roland came out of the room where he and Regina had been napping and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Mommy?"

Regina rushed over to get him before he could see Robin in a mess. "Hi, sweetheart! Did you have a good nap?"

He nodded and yawned. "Papa's home!" He began to wiggle out of her arms.

"Honey, let's give him a minute to rest up, ok? Papa's had a rough day. Why don't we go start getting dinner ready? You can help me cook!"

Roland smiled at her brightly. "Ok!"

Regina turned to Henry and rubbed his head. "Why don't you go get cleaned up, honey?"

Henry nodded as she kissed his forehead and glanced over him once more. Emma finished tending to Robin and went with him to help him get cleaned up as well. Once Robin was more presentable and rejoined his family in the living room, Roland ran to him. "Papa! Are you clean now?"

Robin chuckled. "Yes, I am. Have you been a good boy while I've been away?"

He nodded enthusiastically as Regina smiled his way. Emma joined Regina in the kitchen, kissing her cheek and cutting vegetables. Roland talked a mile a minute telling Robin all about his day. It wasn't unusual for the young boy to bounce from one subject to another in his enthusiasm. Yet, nothing prepared them for his next musing.

"Papa?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Henry has two moms."

He smiled. "Indeed he does. Two beautiful ones, don't you think?"

The women blushed as Roland giggled. It wasn't long before he was serious again. "Can I have two moms too? Like Henry? Can I have Mommy and Emma as Mommy too? I like Emma."

Emma dropped the spatula in her hand stood completely stunned. Regina looked up at Robin and Emma in surprise. Robin smiled and pulled Roland close. "I rather like Emma too. Why don't you go and ask her if that would be all right?"

Roland excitedly ran over to Emma, who was slowly crouching down to meet him as his level. Her heart was pounding. "Emma?"

"Yeah, kiddo," she asked as her voice shook with emotion.

"Can you be my mom too like Henry?"

"If you want me to, of course," she assured him.

Roland beamed at her and hugged her tight, kissing her cheek. "Ok, Mom!"

As soon as he let Emma go, he ran and crashed into Regina. "Mommy," he said with a wide smile.

Regina leaned down and kissed his head. "We both love you so much, sweetheart."

"I love my moms too! I wanna tell Henry!" They giggled at him as he ran off. Regina placed a hand on Emma's shoulder and smiled at her lovingly as she wiped a tear from her cheek. Regina quickly kissed it away as Robin came up behind them, hugging them both.

"How did Roland and I get so lucky? We have the two most incredible women in the world. I love you both so much…" They each turned in his arms, all of them embracing each other, sharing kisses between them.

After dinner, Robin helped them clean up. Henry and Roland were wrapped up in a game of make believe, which Regina had quickly gotten pulled into. It was a side of her that Emma and Robin adored seeing.

"Mommy! I stole the king's treasure," he said as he placed a bag in her hands. Regina shot Robin a look as he laughed. "I see! Well done, little thief. What shall we do with it?"

"Give it to the poor people!"

"I'm poor," Emma said as Robin laughed.

Roland smiled. "Let's give it to Mama!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Mama isn't poor. She's with us, remember? We have what we need."

"Oh, right," he said nodding seriously. The gesture made Regina smile with all her heart.

Henry leaped into the room with a blanket around his shoulders and a toy crown on his head. "Who stole my gold!?"

Roland squealed and hid behind Regina. "Oh no, Mama! It's the king!"

"Oh no! Hide!"

They cowered together behind the couch as Henry pretended to look around the room. "Guards! Find the thieves and bring them to the dungeon!"

Roland and Regina made their escape and made it back to their "camp" at the coffee table. "We made it! We escaped!"

"We did! Good job, my little merry man."

"Let's look at our treasure!" He dumped his bag out onto the floor with various items he'd "borrowed" from everyone.

"Oh my…Roland, a lot of these things aren't to play with," Regina began as she handed Emma her badge.

Emma laughed and shook her head. Roland sighed. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

He began sorting through the items, returning them to their rightful owners. Regina was puzzled when he handed her two small boxes. "Roland? Where did you get these?"

"I borrowed your rings, Mommy. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, sweetheart, but…" Regina said as she opened the boxes slowly, "these aren't mine…"

Henry panicked and looked at Robin. Neither of them could react before Regina handed them to Emma. "Emma, are they yours?"

She looked at her confused. "No. I don't really keep jewelry."

"I know. I just can't figure out where they came from. Maybe Neal had them here from Tamara?"

"Maybe…"

"They're very different styles though. But, beautiful…"

"Yeah..not what I pictured Tamara with."

"I'm glad you like them…" Robin said quietly.

Regina and Emma looked at him with realization sinking in. "Robin…" Regina began cautiously.

Henry acted quickly. "Uh…Roland, let's go play in the other room for a while. I'll play Mario Kart with you!" Roland was more than happy to follow him.

"Robin, what's going on," Emma asked.

"Henry and I were out purchasing these today for you both. That's why I was mugged."

"Oh my God…" Emma breathed while Regina stood stunned.

Robin gently took the rings from their boxes. "I…I love you both so much. I never dreamed in a million years I would be so lucky as to be able to love and be with two extraordinary women like yourselves. And I know that this is very different from everything we've known, but it works between us. I'm not sure how the formalities of what I'm proposing works, but…I have faith we can figure that out together as well if it's what you want. I wasn't planning on doing this quite this way, but..I want to spend the rest of my life just like this, with the two of you."

Both women began to tremble with tears in their eyes. "I…I don't know what to say…" Emma began.

"I'm so hoping you say yes.." Robin said with a shy smile.

Regina felt her chest tighten, the room spinning around her. Suddenly, she felt as is if she couldn't breathe. All she could hear in her head was her mother's voice echoing, "Yes…she will…" Regina ran out of the apartment as quickly as she could with both her lovers calling after her.

Robin looked devastated. Emma looked at him worried and hugged him tight. "Let me go after her, ok?"

He nodded, sank down onto the couch with his head in his hands. Emma found Regina on the roof trying to catch her breath. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around her. "Regina? Regina, breathe! Calm down. It's ok."

Regina found herself clinging to Emma and she sobbed. It took a long time for her to quiet down, but when she did, Emma held her close and rubbed her back softly. Brushing her hair behind her ear, Emma kissed her cheek. "What happened, baby?"

"I…I just…" Regina choked back a sob once more. "The last time I saw someone with a ring in front of me…it was horrible."

Emma nodded, realization dawning on her. "Leopold…"

"I'm sorry, Emma. I know he was your grandfather, but…"

Emma laughed a little. "I don't really think of him that way…for many reasons. First, it's just weird thinking my girlfriend was married to my grandfather. Second…he's just a story to me. I never knew him. And if I did, I'm sure the relation wouldn't be more important than how he treated you. You've sort of...ghosted around it, but I've gathered it wasn't pleasant. Not to mention, a choice you didn't make."

"The day he proposed to me, was the day Daniel and I decided to run away together and get married. That was the night my mother…"

"I'm so sorry, Regina. I can't imagine that kind of pain. What happened to you was horrific. I can understand how the idea of something like this is…terrifying. Honestly, I'm a little terrified myself."

"It's not because it's Robin or you…I love you both. I trust you both. I just…"

"I know, babe. I know…" Emma held her tight and continued rubbing her back. "Let's just…take it a day at a time."

Regina nodded. "I have to talk to Robin. I can't believe I ran out on him that way. I feel terrible."

"He'll understand."

"Will you go and get him for me? I think we should all talk. It's…peaceful up here."

Emma smiled and kissed her sweetly. "I'll be right back."

Regina sighed heavily and gazed out into the city. She knew without a doubt she loved Robin and Emma. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with them. However, her fears and ghosts made her so uneasy. She wondered if she'd ever be all right again, or if her past would always haunt her. It wasn't long before the sound of Emma and Robin making their way onto the roof brought her out of her thoughts. As soon as she saw their loving faces, she breathed easier. Without hesitation, she went to Robin and held him tight.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He pulled back, framing her face. "It's all right. I understand. I'm sorry this all came about the way it did."

Regina let the tears fall down her cheeks as she smiled weakly and shook her head. "No…it was beautiful and sweet. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Regina. What we have is enough for me. We don't need to do this. I don't want you to do anything you're-"

Her lips moving against his silenced him. She poured all the loved she could into her kiss. When they broke apart, he gazed at her in amazement, remembering how similar their first kiss was. Regina looked over his shoulder and held her hand out to Emma. Emma accept her hand and joined them, all of them holding hands.

"Emma…Robin…I love you both more than I can say. You two have believed in me and fought for me in ways no one else ever has or ever would. I never thought anyone could love me so much, let alone two people. You're the mother and father to my children and that means the world to me. You've both given me a family. That's all I've ever really wanted. Even as queen, I wished for a family and someone to love. Someone who wouldn't…leave me…" Robin and Emma squeezed her hands and smiled at her encouragingly. "When you pulled out those rings, I was reminded of the worst day of my life. The marriage I had before wasn't a marriage. It wasn't even my choice. It was misery. The idea of it has made me ill for a very long time. I never wanted to be tied to anyone in that way ever again. But the two of you…you're everything to me. I know I can trust you. I know I love you with all my heart. I know without a doubt I want to spend the rest of my life with you, in this family, raising our beautiful children together."

She laughed a little as she brushed a tear away. "I'm terrified. I don't want to lose either of you. I seem to always lose the ones I love the most. But, I don't want to be afraid anymore. I want to move forward…with you."

Emma smiled at her. "I will if you will."

Regina smiled and laughed as the tears flowed down her cheeks at the response only Emma could give, and it was perfect. Robin looked at her with love in his eyes. "I love you. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, right now and forever, with both of you."

They spent a few precious moment on that rooftop, crying, smiling, whispering words of love and sharing sweet kisses. It was yet another new beginning for the three. Each of them knew, somehow, they were going to be all right.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Emma and Henry sat in front of the laptop as the Skype call rang. Both of the laughed a little as they saw Snow and David looking quizzically at the screen, pointing and mumbling back and forth.

"Hey, Mom and Dad!"

Snow jumped and smiled brightly. "Emma! Henry!"

"Hey guys! How are you," David asked.

"Everything is good. How is everything back home?"

"Everything is fine, sweetheart. When are you coming home?"

Emma sighed at the question she heard every time they spoke. "I told you, Mom. We'll be back soon. Regina is getting closer to her due date, so we'll be there just before the baby is born."

"Where is Regina? I want to see the baby!"

Emma laughed and shook her head. "You do realize she's still pregnant, right? You can't actually see it."

"I know that! But it's my grandchild! I'm excited!"

Emma turned around to call out to Regina. "Hey, Regina! Mom wants to say hi to you and the baby."

"I'm eating!"

"You're always eating…"

Regina was suddenly behind her, carrot sticks in hand. "Excuse me!?"

David and Snow tried not to laugh before Snow stepped in. "Emma, be nice to Regina. She's carrying your child, after all."

Regina raised her brow and nodded. "Thank you, Snow. Listen to your mother for once," she said gesturing to the screen with the carrot before taking another bite.

Emma scowled at her mother. "Thanks for that."

"Hey! When you two are into it, I still want to be in her good graces so I can see my grandchild," she giggled.

"I heard that," Regina called.

Emma smirked. "Good luck with that."

"So have you all thought of any names yet," Snow asked excitedly.

"Oh come on! You guys made us wait forever for Neal's name. I'm not going through this again. You're just gonna have to wait."

Snow pouted as Emma and David caught up. Robin joined them after a while and chatted with David. As the men talked, Regina had called for Emma's help in the bathroom. She knocked on the door and called out softly before going in. Regina quickly pulled her inside and shut the door, kissing her hard. Emma was completely caught off guard and gasped once they broke apart.

"Holy shit!"

Regina smirked. "Emma…I need you…"

"So you said. I just didn't realize it was for this."

"Now you know…get these off…" she said hungrily and she tugged at Emma's jeans.

"Regina, my parent's are on a call in the other room!"

She didn't stop her assault on Emma for a second as she pulled her shirt up. "And they're perfectly occupied with Robin and Henry," she replied before devouring Emma's neck.

Emma groaned and quickly found herself becoming lost in Regina. Regina had always had a healthy sex drive, but the pregnancy had enhanced it tenfold. This wasn't the first time Regina had taken her suddenly and she knew it wouldn't be the last. Hands roamed and Emma pulled off her shirt as Regina's mouth found her breasts. Emma fought hard to keep quiet as the assault from Regina's mouth worked her up.

"Fuck, Regina…"

"Mmmm…I intend to," she purred.

Regina's hand found its way down the front of Emma's jeans. She slowly slid her fingers through Emma's folds, moaning at how ready she was for her. "Oh, baby…"

Regina had just recently taken to calling her and Robin "baby" during sex, and it drove Emma crazy. It wasn't always a preferred nickname of Regina's, but she had grown accustomed to it. Once she saw how Emma responded to the name in that sexy voice, she couldn't help but use it. Emma pushed her hips forward, moaning at her mercy. "Ahh, Regina…"

Skilled fingers worked over Emma's clit until she was throbbing and breathless. Then, her fingers plunged inside of her, willing her to come for her. Emma pressed her head back against the wall and she moved with Regina. Soon, she found herself trembling with her release as Regina kissed and sucked on her neck. Emma held her as she caught her breath and then looked at her with astonishment. "You're amazing."

Regina smiled confidently. "Thank you, love," she said as she kissed her sweetly. "I love touching you." Emma whimpered and smiled as she tried pulling herself together. "Now be a good girl and talk to your parents."

"Wait, what!?"

"And send Robin in?"

Emma straightened her clothes and hair out with a sigh after exiting the bathroom. "That woman will be the death of me…"

When Robin entered the bathroom, he held a worried look on his face. "Regina? Are you all right, love?"

"I need you.." she said simply.

"Of course, sweetheart. What can I do for you?"

Regina walked up to him and kissed him slowly and passionately. Her hand brushed against his jeans making him groan against her lips. "I see…"

"Mhmm…" she said, giving him a sultry smile.

"Is that what Emma was helping you with?"

"I might have given her a hand…"

"Ohhh, I see…"

"Mmm…so will you give me one?"

"Need you ask?"

They kissed each other deeply, as his hands found her breasts. Regina had been somewhat sensitive about her changing figure, but her growing breast size was something they all enjoyed. Tugging on the belt of her robe, he opened it up and brought his mouth to one of them, causing her to sigh in relief. "Oh, God, Robin…"

"Tell me what you need, love…"

"I need to feel you…everywhere…"

He carefully lifted her up to sit on the counter beside the sink before he lovingly kissed and rubbed her stomach. The movement was one Emma and Robin had done a million times, and each time it made her heart swell. Soon, he brought his mouth to kiss her warm center. Regina leaned back and opened her legs a bit more for him as she groaned. Slowly, his tongue slid between her folds to savor her essence. His tongue and lips worked against her clit, licking and sucking until she was begging him for more.

"Please, Robin…I want you inside me."

He worked to free himself of his jeans and boxers. As soon as she could, Regina wrapped her hand around him, causing them both to sigh and moan.

"Regina…"

"Come here…"

Robin pulled her hips closer to him as he sank deep within her. Regina let out the sexiest sound Robin had ever heard from her, bringing him to move in and out of her desperately. The way her head was tilted back, the sounds she made, the way her breasts called to him…Robin couldn't get enough of her. He moaned with her as they both spiraled quickly.

"Regina…ahh, God, Regina…"

"Yes…Oh, Robin!"

Outside, Emma quickly ran to close the bedroom door to help muffle the sounds coming from the ensuite bathroom. As she ended the call with her parents, she quickly scribbled down a note for the two and took the boys. That night, Henry was spending the night with an old friend from school. Roland would be staying with a baby sitter they'd all come to adore and appreciate. Emma would be returning home to Robin and Regina, ready to catch up on all she'd missed during the Skype call.

…..

Regina and Roland sat up in bed together singing songs to the baby. Roland was fascinated that his mommy was actually holding a baby in her stomach. Regina loved cuddling him and spending all the time in the world focusing on the new little bundle of joy about to join them.

"Mommy, I wanna name the baby Fairy."

Regina giggled. "You really want a baby sister, huh?" Roland nodded. "Well, I hope so too, but I don't know about the name Fairy."

"Why not," he demanded.

She giggled at the defiance she hoped he hadn't adopted from her. "What if it's a boy," she asked in an attempt to redirect his focus.

"It's a girl," he stated.

Regina giggled and pulled him close. "Ok, baby. It's a girl. Are you going to help me take care of her?"

Roland nodded enthusiastically. "I can help sing her bath songs and tell her bed time stories!"

She kissed his forehead and began to rub his head. "You'll be a wonderful big brother. Just like Henry."

"I get to be like Henry!?"

"Yes. You'll be a big brother just like Henry is to you."

"Wow!" It warmed her heart at how much the little boy looked up to Henry and adored him.

After a moment, Regina gasped in surprise. "Oh! I think the baby moved!"

"I wanna see!"

Roland focused hard on watching her stomach for the slightest movement. She smiled and placed his little hand over the spot she'd felt the movement a moment ago. As if on cue, the baby moved again, pushing their hands upward. Roland squealed in excitement as Regina laughed. Emma walked in to see what the commotion was about.

"What are you two up to?"

"Mama, I felt the baby move!"

Emma all but jumped on the bed in childlike excitement that nearly matched Roland's. "It's moving!? Where?"

Regina placed Emma's hand over her stomach and waited. After a few moments, Roland sighed impatiently. "She won't do it again."

"Give her a moment…" Regina said quietly.

Emma kissed Regina's stomach. "Hello, in there. Are you going to say hi to me?"

Once more, the baby moved. Wonder filled Emma's eyes as she smiled and hugged Regina's stomach, pressing kisses across it. Regina smiled at her lovingly, running her fingers through her hair. "I love you," she whispered.

Emma smiled at her. "I love you."

…..

Regina sighed heavily as she got out of the car. The drive back to Storybrooke felt like an eternity. She stretched as best she could, her back killing her.

"Thank God, we're home…"

"Go on in, babe. We've got the bags and stuff. You go lay down…in your own bed," Emma said with a wink.

Regina kissed her cheek and made her way inside the house. As she looked around, she noted that Snow had done a wonderful job at keeping the mansion from becoming a stagnant space. The walk up the staircase was one she hadn't done in quite a while. It felt good and tiresome at the same time. When she reached her bedroom, she kicked off her shoes and fell onto the bed without even bothering to take off her coat. Within minutes, she was sound asleep. Several hours later, she woke up to Robin softly caressing her hair.

"Regina?"

"Mmm?"

"Dinner's almost ready love. Would you like to change into something more comfortable?"

She groaned as he helped her out of bed, but soon fell into his embrace, letting his warmth rejuvenate her. "I'll be down in a minute."

She pulled on a loose white shirt, sweater, and black cotton pants, making her way downstairs. When she walked into the dining room, she found the Charmings buzzing about with her family. "Oh! I…didn't know you were here…"

"Regina!" Snow quickly ran over and enveloped her in a hug that left Regina feeling a bit awkward. However, she gave her best smile.

"Thank you for taking care of the house. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it was nothing! I was happy I could help out. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just tired, a lot."

Snow nodded empathetically. "I wish I could tell you it gets better. I feel like tired is a constant state of being with Neal. But once you have that baby in your arms, it's all worth it. You don't mind so much anymore."

Regina forced a mile, not happy at the reminder that she wouldn't quite feel like herself again for a long time. The closer the due date loomed, the more anxious Regina felt. She was more than ready to meet her baby, but terrified about everything else. Being back in Storybrooke suddenly made everything real. She never thought she'd actually miss New York. But now she understood why Emma had considered going back. It had been their own little world away from everything. It was their haven. She loved the town she'd created and had grown to care for the people in it, yet it still held so much history and…risk. After dinner, Regina excused herself and sank into a hot bath. The peaceful spell she'd put over the waters had helped immensely. She'd missed her home and hoped that everything fell back into place.

Once the boys had gone to bed and dinner had been cleaned up, Robin and Emma went to find their missing piece. Regina was settled on the seat in front of her vanity rubbing lotion over her stomach. Robin smiled and went over to kiss her shoulder. "How was your bath, love?"

She sighed, content. "It was exactly what I needed. Are the boys in bed?"

Emma nodded. "They said to tell you goodnight and that they love you."

She smiled at Emma and held out her hand to beckon her over. Once she grasp her hand, Regina pulled her down into a kiss. Robin made his way into the bathroom for his own shower as Emma started doing her "before bed" work out routine. She knocked out her push ups, sit ups, and then stretched some more. Some nights, Regina would sit and roll her eyes at the competition she and Robin would find themselves in.

"Why don't you go in and join him?"

Emma sat up from the floor and looked at her. "You mean get in the shower with Robin?"

Regina nodded and smiled. Emma laughed a little. "Is that your way of telling me I smell?"

"No. You two have spent all this time taking care of me. I just want to make sure you two make time for yourselves too."

Emma kneeled in front of her, holding her knees and kissing her stomach. "Babe, we're fine. We love you and we love being able to care for you. You've taken just as much care of us and the boys."

"Not lately…"

"Regina, you've been through and are going through a lot. This is going to be overwhelming for you. I know you're used to being in control and that it's really getting to you. But this is ok. We've got you and we love being here for you. It won't always be this way. The baby will be here soon and, unfortunately, will grow up faster than we'd like."

Regina frowned. "Emma, I thought you were trying to make me feel better."

She chuckled a bit. "I am. I just mean that…you can't be so down on yourself, ok? Just…enjoy being spoiled for a while. Think of it as us being your loyal, adoring subjects…catering to our queen."

"Oh no…we're not doing the queen bit here."

"Why? Not feeling up to a little kink," Emma asked with a wink, hoping to help her feel a spark of herself again. It backfired. Regina burst into tears.

"I can hardly move! My feet are killing me. My back hurts all the time. I just want to fucking sleep all the time. I can't fit into anything anymore."

"Woah! Baby, hold on a second here…" Emma held her tight. "Look at me….Regina? Look at me."

Regina hesitantly looked at her with tear filled eyes. "You are sexy in a way now that I never imagined. You've always been incredibly beautiful and sexy. But seeing you as you are now…Regina, I've never wanted you more and neither has Robin. You are incredible. I know you don't feel that way. Believe me, I remember a little of that. But honey, we love you…so so much. You're perfect." Emma showered a thousand kisses over her as Regina calmed.

"I love you, Emma Swan."

"I love you, Madame Mayor."

Regina laughed a little. "Go in there and get in that shower."

Emma smirked and did as she asked. Quietly sneaking in, she slipped off her clothes and into the shower, wrapping her arms around Robin. Robin jumped a little in surprise, but soon turned around in her arms and smiled.

"Well, hello!"

"Hey, you…" she said with a smile.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Regina says we should take some time to ourselves. And if showering with you helps her feel better, then…"

"Is she ok," he asked worried.

"She's ok. Just feeling a bit helpless. But she's all right, right now."

"Good. And how are you?"

"Me?"

"Mmm…"

"I'm…getting wet…"

Robin raised his brow. "You are…"

"Think you can…do something about it?"

"Oh, I believe I can."

Robin picked her up, pressing himself between her legs, making her gasp. He backed her up against the shower wall and kissed her passionately. Emma tangled her fingers in his hair as she rubbed her breasts against the soft hair of his chest. Robin moved his mouth down her neck, kissing and nipping. Emma moaned, leaning back into the wall. His mouth covered one of her breasts, sucking her nipple deep within his mouth before releasing it with a pop. She whimpered in response and sighed as his tongue lovingly moved over it once more. Moving her hips, aching for his touch there, she felt his arousal growing between her legs. Feeling the result of her movement only made the heat rise within her even more. He slowly lowered her to her feet and she placed one on the shower ledge to grant him better access. Lifting her a little to him, he slowly pressed himself into her. His fingers came down to massage her clit as he moved in and out of her, slowly building the pace. Emma's nails dragged down his back as she felt herself clinging to him.

"Fuck, Robin….faster…Ooohh!"

Robin's breath came hard and labored as he moved inside of her. His moans grew as he gazed at the look of sheer pleasure on her face. Emma was all but screaming his name as he moved hard and fast. As soon as her walls clenched around him, he let out a loud groan and pushed himself deep within her. Emma held him tight, her entire body shuddering around him. The sounds of their loving echoed in the shower walls. Suddenly, Robin realized, he was hearing Regina's voice calling his name.

Emma and Robin jumped out of the shower, barely grabbing towels before they found Regina nervously holding her stomach trying to hold herself together.

"Regina, what's wrong!?"

"This is it…the baby's coming…"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Emma rushed into Henry's room. "Henry! Get up! We have to go to the hospital!"

Henry nearly jumped out of bed. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"Looks like it's on it's way," she said with an anxious smile. "Get dressed!"

Emma was a little more delicate this time waking Roland. She gently brushed his hair back as she spoke to him. "Hey little guy. I need you to wake up for me."

Roland rolled over and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Mama?"

"Hey, buddy. I was thinking maybe you could have a surprise sleepover with Ruby. What do you think?" Roland smiled and nodded his head. "Ok. Put your shoes on and I'll get some things together in your back pack for you."

Once the boys were dressed and ready, Roland sat with Henry downstairs while Emma helped Robin and Regina get ready. When she rejoined them, Regina had dressed and was trying to tell a frantic Robin what to put in the bag. Emma smiled a little, taking the bag from him and gathering what she knew Regina would need. Robin smiled at her gratefully, whispering a small thank you. Robin fetched the bag that had been packed for the baby in the nursery and stood anxiously in the doorway.

"Are we ready?"

Regina looked at him shaking her head. "Sweetheart, you need shoes."

"Oh for fuck's sake…" he chastised himself as he ran into the closet.

Emma pulled her hair up into a wet ponytail as she went over everything she'd packed with Regina. "I think you covered everything, Emma. We just need to get to the car."

"Ok…" As Emma went to help her up, Regina grabbed her stomach and groaned in pain. Emma held her hand and watched helplessly as the contraction ran through her. Once Regina's grip began to loosen it's hold, Emma brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Are you ok?"

Regina nodded breathlessly. "I'm ok. Let's get moving before another one comes."

"Robin, go put the car seat and the bags in the car, please? I'll get Regina downstairs."

"Right," he nodded dutifully, grateful Emma was there to give him direction.

Regina smiled lovingly at her. "Thank God for you, my savior."

Emma kissed her cheek. "Dad, jitters. Never really saw those in action, but he is kinda cute."

Regina giggled and held Emma's hand as they made their way down the stairs. Roland piped up excitedly knowing something big was happening. "Mommy! Are we all going to sleep with Ruby?"

Regina smiled at him. "No, my love. You get a special trip to Ruby's. I need you to do something for me, all right?" Roland nodded, listening carefully. "I need you to be very good for Ruby and try to go back to sleep when you get to her house. If you can do that for me, guess what happens?"

"What!?"

"You get to meet your baby sister," she said with a smile.

Roland's eyes lit up. "Really!?"

"Mhmm…but only if you go right back to bed and try to sleep."

"Ok, Mommy!"

Regina pressed a loving kiss to his forehead as Ruby walked through the open door in her sweats and a t shirt. "Well this is exciting!"

Emma looked up at her. "Thanks for coming, Ruby! I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I wasn't asleep yet. You know me. Nocturnal and all," she grinned.

"Ruby! I get to go sleep with you so I can meet my baby sister!"

She smiled at him. "That's right, little guy! Are you ready to go?"

Roland nodded and ran to her side. "Bye, moms! Bye Henry!"

They all laughed and said their goodbyes to him before heading to the car. Emma called her parents on the way to the hospital. She had told them there was no use getting out of bed and that she would call them when the baby arrived. She knew, however, they would be there not long after they arrived. Whale met the family at the door as Regina breathed her way through another contraction. Before he could open his mouth, she held up her hand and fired off a warning through clenched teeth.

"I swear to God, if you start cracking off your horrible jokes, I will fireball you right now. Keep your mouth shut and help get this baby out of me!"

Whale smirked and nodded. "Always a pleasure, Regina. Follow me folks!"

Emma and Robin helped Regina get changed and settled into bed. As her labor progressed, Regina found herself overwhelmed. She was terrified. Emma dabbed a cool damp rag over her forehead as she tried to maintain her breathing. Robin snuggled into her side whispering helpless apologies over and over again.

Regina groaned. "Robin, I swear to God, if you don't stop apologizing…"

Emma looked at him with a sympathetic smile and mouthed, "It's ok."

"You've got this, Regina. You can do this," Emma told her encouragingly.

"No shit! I don't don't have much choice do I!?" Almost instantly, she cried out in pain again, clinging to her loves on either side of her.

As if the timing couldn't be worse, Snow White peeked her head inside the door with a large grin on her face.

"Get her out of here before I kill her," Regina screamed.

Snow's smile turned to fear as she instantly ran back out of the door. She bumped into David in her retreat and sighed. "I wouldn't go near that door again until Emma tells us it's safe. We might die."

David laughed putting his arm around his wife as they made their way back to sit with their grandson. By the time the doctor's started preparing her to deliver the baby, Regina's heart started to race. Tears streamed down her face. "What if I can't do this?"

Robin gave her the most loving look in the world and whispered gently. "You can do this, Regina. You're an incredibly strong, brave woman. I believe in you."

She sobbed a little, still shaking as Emma took her hand, her magic flowing through her a little to calm her. "We've got this, remember? We're not leaving you. You can do this. I love you…"

Each of them pressed a loving kiss to her lips before Robin nuzzled against her cheek a little. "Let's meet our little girl."

Regina smiled weakly as tears ran down her cheek and she nodded. Emma, Robin, and Whale spoke endless words of encouragement as Regina put everything she had into bringing her little girl into the world. Once the baby was free of her, they heard a small cry and Whale gently laid the tiny princess on Regina's chest. Instantly, Regina let go of Emma and Robin's hands to cradle the baby against her. New, overwhelming feelings coursed through her as she looked at her daughter's perfect face. Tears of joy flowed freely as she pressed kisses to her head.

"Oh my God…I love you so much…" she whispered as she cried.

Emma and Robin both shed tears of joy as they kissed Regina and their baby. Whale watched with a smile, letting them share the moment before signaling the nurse to take the baby so both mother and child could be tended to. Regina let her go with a worried expression. "Where are you taking her?"

Whale quickly reassured her. "Don't worry, Regina. The nurses just need to look over her to make sure everything is all right and get her cleaned up a bit. We need to take care of you as well. We'll have her back in your arms in no time."

Regina looked at Robin in panic. "Stay with her, Robin. I don't what her alone."

Robin nodded before kissing her once more and went to stay by his daughter's side. Emma ran her finger's through Regina's hair and smiled at her. "You did it, baby. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much."

"I love you, Emma. Thank you for…" She couldn't finish the thought as the tears took over.

"Thank you, Regina. She perfect and so beautiful…just like you."

By the time they brought the baby back to her and Regina was settled, she was exhausted. But, having her daughter in her arms made it all worthwhile, just as Snow had told her it would be. Regina looked up at Emma, "Will you go and get Henry? I want him to be the first one to meet her."

Emma smiled and went out into the lobby, leaving Regina for the first time. The waiting trio looked at Emma anxiously as she smiled. "It's a girl! Everything is ok. She's so beautiful!"

Snow broke into tears as she hugged her daughter, David and Henry following suit. Once congratulations had been shared, Emma wrapped her arm around Henry. "Do you want to go meet your baby sister? Your mom is anxious to see you."

Henry smiled brightly. "Yes!"

"I'll be back after Henry gets some time with her. Thanks for being here, you guys."

"We love you, Emma," David said.

Snow hugged her once more. "I'm so happy for you all. Is Regina ok?"

Emma nodded. "She's fine. Tired, but happy."

Regina lit up when she saw Henry walk in. He was instantly by her side, hugging her gently. "Hey, Mom."

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Is that her?"

Regina smiled and nodded. "This is your little sister."

"She's so tiny," he said in awe. Regina laughed and kissed his cheek. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. A little tired, but that's to be expected."

"Did it…hurt a lot," he asked shyly.

Regina laughed a little. "Well, it wasn't easy. But it was worth it."

"You're really brave, Mom."

Regina almost cried again, touched at how sensitive and caring her little prince was. "Thank you, Henry. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

Emma and Robin held each other as they watched Henry and Regina talk to the baby. After a while, Regina looked up at them. "Which one of you wants to hold her?"

Robin and Emma looked at each other excited, but at a loss for words. Regina laughed and smiled at them. "As much as I want to hold onto her forever, she's yours too."

Emma gently placed her hand on Robin's back and encouraged him to go first. He gently lifted the little girl into his arms and nearly wept with joy. "Hello there, little one. It's so good to finally meet you. You are so beautiful. Just like your mothers."

Emma and Regina blushed as they watched him with her. All of them conversed quietly, observing the little girl together, enjoying their time as a family. Robin carefully handed the baby to Emma who suddenly looked a little scared. "Hey, there…We've been waiting for you."

Emma looked over every tiny detail of the small wonder in her arms. She softly caressed the brown hair that rested on top of her little head. She noted how their noses seemed similar. She certainly had Regina's mouth and eyes, and Robin's chin. Suddenly, it all became very real. They had made a child together. This tiny bit of wonder was physical proof of the love that they shared. Emma pressed a small kiss to her forehead before brushing away a tear and handing her to Regina. Regina accepted her gratefully, having felt a little empty not having her in her arms. She knew it was a feeling she'd have to overcome, but couldn't help at the moment. The baby started fussing shortly after and Regina thought for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Emma, will you go and get your mother, please? I..think she needs to eat."

Emma looked at her surprised, but smiled and left it alone. "Come on, kiddo."

"Bye, Mom. I'll see you later."

"Bye, sweetheart."

Robin sat at the side of Regina's bed as they tried to sooth the hungry little girl before them. Emma found her parents snuggled up on the bench, only stirring when she spoke. "Hey, Mom? Um…Regina needs you."

Snow jumped up, more than happy and surprised to be of some help to her. She followed Emma to the room, and timidly walked inside. Regina looked up, thankful for her presence and spoke up instantly, her voice anxious. "Snow, I…I need to feed her, and I'm not quite sure…"

Snow nodded and smiled, moving to stand at her side. "I can help with that. It was a little intimidating to me at first, too." Regina smiled gratefully as Snow looked at the baby. "Oh, Regina, she's beautiful."

Regina blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

The baby started fussing once more and Snow perked up. "Ok! No worries! Robin, do you want to help her…"

Regina leaned forward a bit and Robin suddenly realized what she meant. "Oh! Right…" He helped untie the back of Regina's gown and pull it down for her. Snow was all business as she explained everything to Regina. She was a quiet, loving, encouraging coach as Regina adjusted to this new role. Once the baby had latched on, Regina smiled and rubbed her head.

"There you go, my sweet little girl." She sighed in relief and looked at Snow gratefully. "Thank you, Snow. Thank you for everything. I'm so sorry I yelled at you earlier."

Snow shook her head and laughed. "I understand. Your death threats don't scare me as much as they used to," she said with a wink.

"Oh that's a low blow," Regina said as she laughed with her. She was so very thankful that the Snow had forgiven her of everything in their past. Having this friendship with her now meant more to her than she'd ever realized. Snow had been her family for as long as she could remember. But until Emma came along she never realized just how destined the two of them were to be family. She shook her head in wonder as she gazed down at her little girl. Never in a million years would she have expected to be sitting with Snow White, grandmother to her children.

Emma and Robin watched the incredible scene before them. Witnessing Regina feeding their daughter was something so exquisite and so precious, neither of them had words for it. They shared a look of sheer adoration and awe. Emma moved to stand behind Robin and wrap her arms around him. Never could they imagine seeing anything more beautiful or wondrous than this. Regina seemed completely oblivious as she attempted to burp the baby and ask Snow a thousand questions. The two women seems thick as thieves as Emma and Robin remained lost in the wonder that was Regina.

….

It seemed the whole town was packed into Granny's diner waiting to learn the name of the new princess. They were also curious to lay eyes on the unique family that had recently found their way home to Storybrooke. Regina had just rejoined the party from stepping into one of the rooms to feed the baby. Now that everything was settled, Regina nodded to Emma indicating it was time to make their announcement.

"Excuse me? Can I have everyone's attention please?" The crowd quitted as all eyes turned to the savior. Emma took a deep breath and continued. "My family and I want to thank you all for being here today to celebrate this amazing miracle."

Regina and Robin stepped up next to her. Ever the majestic leader, Regina assumed her mayoral tone as she addressed her town. "I really appreciate your patience with both Sheriff Swan and myself for needing to step away for a while to tend to the well being of our family. I want to thank Snow White and Prince Charming for their continued loyalty to this town and this family. I know I haven't always been the leader or the person I should have been. But you've all given me a second chance and it's something I am forever grateful for. My daughter, for me, is a symbol of that new path you all have gifted me with and I cherish it more than you know."

Robin spoke up. "On behalf of our family, I thank you for your acceptance of us, your continued love and support. Storybrooke is our home, and we consider you all a part of our family."

"As is tradition," Regina continued, "we have kept the name of our princess a secret until today. It gives us great pride and tremendous pleasure to introduce to you, Elisabeth Swan Locksley Mills."

The entire crowd erupted in cheer and applause. The new parents shared smiles and loving glances as they checked to make sure their daughter was still sleeping soundly through all the commotion. Little Elisabeth was showered with love and gifts that day, and for weeks to come.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Will clapped Robin on the back as he straightened his tie. "Well, old friend, I don't know whether to envy ya or feel sorry for ya."

"Feel sorry for me?"

"Well having' one wife can be bad enough luck, but now you're takin' two. Double the yapping and crying at the wrong time of the month."

Robin rolled his eyes. "You're jealous."

"Of what? The fact that you get a threesome with two hot lasses everyday for the rest of your life?"

"Did you just call my women hot?"

"Listen to ya! You're women…I tell ya one thing, you might be lucky in the bedroom, mate, but let's just hope you can keep up with them. That's twice the women draining ya every night, chap. You may retire before your time while I'm still runnin'. Just let me know if you need someone to help you out now and again," he said with a wink.

Robin grabbed him up in a headlock and struggled around with him for a moment before Little John, Henry, and Roland walked in. "All right, you two! Break it up!"

"I'm ready to carry the rings, Daddy!"

Robin scooped Roland up. "You look very handsome, my boy. Your mothers will be so proud of you."

"Henry looks handsome too! We look alike!"

Robin chuckled. "You're very right." He put a hand on Henry's shoulder and smiled at him. "Are you ready to be my best man?"

Henry beamed at him. "Definitely!"

…

Regina sighed as she fussed over Elisabeth's hair. "Honey, hold still for Mommy, please?"

Ruby came out of the bathroom and immediately rushed over to them. "Regina, you need to finish getting ready! Let me take care of Lizzy."

Regina rolled her eyes. "For the thousandth time, her name is Elisabeth."

Ruby winked at the little girl making her giggle. Regina moved over to the vanity and sighed as she frantically looked over everything. Ruby looked up at her and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Regina, it's ok. I won't tell."

Regina looked at her startled. "What are you talking about?"

"If you use magic. I won't tell. It's a big day and it's ok to be nervous. You can take a little shortcut here."

Regina sighed. "I'm not nervous. This is…it's…" Suddenly, she was shaking. Ruby picked Elisabeth up, propping her on her hip as she went to lay a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok."

Regina put her head in her hands and took a few deep breaths. "It shouldn't be this hard, Ruby. This is Robin and Emma we're talking about. I love them. I _want_ to marry them."

"I know that. Everybody does. It doesn't mean it's not understandable that it brings back some hard memories for you."

"I promised them I could do this, especially for Emma. She's never done this before and I want to give her as many significant memories as I can to share with her parents since I took away so many before."

"Regina…that's no reason to get married…"

Her head shot up in defense. "I'm not marrying her for the photo op, Ruby! I'm marrying her because I love her!"

"I know that! I'm just saying, it's ok to be emotional. You don't have to be a pillar of strength and composure all the time."

"I don't like being weak."

Ruby smirked. "None of us do, Regina. But sometimes it takes strength to allow ourselves to be vulnerable. Just remember who you're marrying today. Anytime you start to feel anxious, just think about Robin and Emma."

"And me," Elisabeth exclaimed excitedly, completely unaware of the heavy conversation being had.

Regina reached out for her precious little girl with tears in her eyes. She caressed her chubby cheek and kissed her forehead. Looking into her daughter's eyes, she was reminded of the miracle that she was celebrating today. She was loved by two of the most incredible people in the world and their love truly made magic. She was celebrating her happiness…a happiness that had taken so much to attain after so much pain and darkness. Today, was a miracle and she would do this happily to replace the memory of a life she'd never wanted.

"Of course, I'll think of you, my love."

She set the little girl on her feet and stood before the full length mirror. With a wave of her hand, she was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. As soon as it cleared, Regina was flawless and ready to walk down the aisle.

…

Snow put the finishing touches on Emma's hair and whimpered as she choked back the tears that threatened her.

"Mom, I love you, but we don't have time to fix your face again."

Snow shook her head and fanned her face as she smiled. "I know! I'm sorry! I just…"

"I know, Mom."

"I love you so much, Emma."

"I love you too." Emma looked at herself and took a deep shaky breath. "This is really happening…"

"Are you ok," Snow asked as she gently rubbed her back.

"Yeah, I just…never thought this would be me, ya know?"

"You never thought you'd get married?"

"Not really. Not after everything that happened with Neal. Even all that aside, I never thought I'd have my mom helping me get ready or a dad to walk me down an aisle. Suddenly, I'm like…normal."

Snow smiled. "Well…I'm sure you never thought you'd be a princess either. So by the 'normal' standards of most of your life, maybe you aren't so normal."

Emma laughed. "That's very true."

"Sure you're ready for this?"

Emma thought for a moment and nodded before looking back at her mother. "Yeah, I am. I mean, I'm not sure how to do all this pomp and circumstance, but…I love them."

"That's all you ever need to do, Emma. Just love them."

…

As the music started, Robin took his place at the end of the aisle with. The crowd awed as Elisabeth walked down the aisle scattering flowers. Ruby was escorted by Little John, following close behind so Ruby could lead the little girl to stand with her and wait for her mothers. Next, came the ring bearer causing another stir. Roland concentrated hard on balancing the pillow, regardless of the fact that the rings were secured to it with a string. Robin couldn't help but chuckle at his boy when he reached his side and smiled up at him in triumph. After Roland, Will escorted Belle down the aisle, leaving the whole crowd anxious for the entrance of the brides. The music softly changed and slowly, Emma and David made their way into room. No one could stop the tears or joy seeing their prince escort his daughter, their savior, on this special day. Emma smiled brightly at Robin, laughing a little as her eyes misted with tears from the way he looked at her. When they reached the end, David gazed upon his daughter with tears of joy before kissing her cheek. He turned to Robin and shook his hand. Robin pulled him close and thanked him.

"Thank _you,_ Robin."

Snow couldn't help the tears that were already streaming down her face as she held her husband tightly. Once Emma and Robin joined hands, they smiled at each other and took a deep breath, turning to wait for the woman they loved. Regina nervously fidgeted with her dress in the foyer of the church before Henry came in and took her hand.

"You look amazing, Mom."

Regina's eyes watered as she squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Henry. You look so handsome…and so grown up."

Henry blushed a little as he smiled. "Come on, you can't start crying yet. I'm not the one getting married today. You can cry at my wedding."

"Oh, God! Don't say things to me like that today! I don't need to think about that!"

Henry laughed and hugged her tight. "I promise I won't get married until I'm 30."

Regina pulled back and looked at him with a firm glare. "Make it 40 and we're good."

Henry laughed and hugged her close again. "Ok fine. If it'll make you happy today."

She cupped his chin in a way that was all Regina. "I'm proud I have such an incredible man to walk me down the aisle."

"I'm glad I could too. Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath a nodded. Taking his arm, she stood up assuming her graceful pose, but faltered slightly. Henry knew her all too well and placed his hand over hers at his elbow, running his thumb across her fingers. She tightened her grip on his elbow and relaxed. Giving him a grateful smile, she nodded for him to open the door. The energy in the room seem to pour over them in an instant. She almost felt overwhelmed taking in all the faces gazing at her until she saw them. Her gaze fell on Robin and Emma waiting for her at the end of the aisle and suddenly her heart fluttered. Both Emma and Robin squeezed each other's hands when they saw her, gasping at the perfection before them. Regina couldn't take her eyes off of them as they walked. She was grateful to Henry for keeping her anchored. Otherwise, she would have sworn her heart would have lifted her away. This experience was so very different from her first wedding. As she walked towards the loves of her life, all of the memories of that sad day melted away into the past, and all she could see were Emma and Robin.

Emma smiled at Henry and hugged him when they came together. Henry told her she looked just as beautiful as his other mother did and she kissed his forehead. Robin patted him on the back and they embraced before Henry took his place behind him. Emma and Robin reached out to take Regina's hands and she could swear she felt the magical hum of true love coursing through all of them joined together. Archie smiled at the trio as her stepped forward.

"Are you ready to begin?"

They all exchanged a look and nodded to him. As Archie addressed the crowd speaking of love and magic, the three lovers were lost in each other and the love that they felt. It took them all a little by surprise when they heard Archie ask Robin to share his vows. Robin cleared his throat and stepped in front of Emma and Regina as the women stood side by side. He took their hands and gazed at his feet for a moment to gather his thoughts. Once he was ready to speak, he looked into their eyes.

"The two of you have been the most incredible part of my life. I never could have imagined sharing a love like this with two amazing women such as yourselves. Not only have you loved me so completely, but you've been the most amazing mothers to our children. Together, we've built a home and a family unlike any I've ever known. I feel so blessed to be a part of this life with you. I know many of my friends out there already say I'm a very lucky man…for obvious reasons. But they can't possibly begin to know just how lucky. You are both strong, brave, passionate, loving women and I am so grateful our daughter has two incredible role models in her life. I can't begin to understand how a common thief like me could end up with the love of two women such as yourselves. I promise to spend every day of my life loving, supporting, protecting, and caring for both of you. I love you."

Emma and Regina beamed at him as they wiped the tears from their eyes. Regina took a deep breath and nodded to Archie when he asked if she was ready to speak. "Emma, you turned my entire life upside down the minute you walked into it. We didn't have the best start. I was incredibly threatened by you. It wasn't because of the threat you posed to the curse or the idea of losing our son to you. I learned very quickly what a remarkable woman you are and I wondered how I could ever stand a chance against you. Then, I realized I didn't want to stand against you. I wanted to stand beside you. You've been through so much in your life, mostly because of me, but you've risen above all of it to be the beautiful woman you are today. You're not just _the_ savior. You've been _my_ savior. Not only did you give me a second chance, but you gave me two beautiful children. No words can describe how much I love you and how grateful I am that you love me."

"Robin, you helped me believe in myself again. You helped me find hope when no one else could. I never thought I could ever find love again, but you opened my heart and taught me how to love once more. With you, I was able to do something I never thought I could. I gave you my heart…literally. I knew deep inside I didn't have to think twice about trusting you with my heart. Emma gave me the second chance to be a hero and redeem myself. You taught me how to be honorable, to do the right thing. You have also given me two beautiful children. I couldn't ask for a more incredible father for our kids or a better role model for our boys. I love the way you've taken in Henry and loved him as your own. I am so thankful for the trust you've had in letting me be a mother to Roland. Elisabeth herself is a miracle I could have only achieved with the two of you. You both have given me so much and I didn't deserve any of it. I never thought I would have a happy ending…but thanks to both of you, I do. I love you both more than I can ever say. I promise to continue to be the wife and mother this family deserves, to be the best version of myself I can possibly be for all of you. I promise to love and support you no matter what life throws at us."

Emma took a moment to collect herself as the rest of the crowd attempted to dry their eyes. Everyone was happy and knew this was a precious event, but no one was truly prepared for how emotional such a union would be. Once she was ready, Emma closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked at the both lovingly for a moment. "Regina…I don't even know where to start. I'm not a great speech maker like my parents. I have one person to thank above all for this day, and that's Henry. Without him, none of this would be possible. I never could have dreamed my life would end up this way. I never thought I could ever be this happy or complete. I never thought I'd find my parents, let alone have a family of my own. And we have… _quite a family_. I will forever be grateful to you for being Henry's mother. We may not have had the best start, but that above all things has stood out in my heart for you. Letting him go was the hardest decision I ever made after the way that I grew up. Knowing Henry didn't go through that, knowing he had a home and a mother who loved him so fiercely, means everything to me. I wanted him to have his best chance, and because of you, Regina, he did. I will love you forever for that alone. Not only did you love and care for Henry when I couldn't, but you brought our beautiful Elisabeth into the world. I couldn't imagine life without her. You have always understood me in ways no one else ever could. You were my first real friend, my best friend. And not only that, but you opened your family, your relationship, everything to me. You both took me in when you had so much already. You won't begin to know what that means to me. Robin, I can't begin to say how incredible it has been to get to know you and fall in love with you. You already had the most amazing woman in the entire world, and not only decided you would share her with me…but you loved me as well. That astounds me every day. Every single day I wake up and look at the two of you I wonder how in the hell you both ever ended up taking me in and loving me. I love all of you so much. More than anything else, you gave me a home. You gave me a family and love. That's all I've ever wanted. I'm not a lost girl anymore and it's all because of this family. I will do anything and everything in my power to honor and protect this family."

Archie sighed and smiled happily. "Well, I don't think anymore needs to be said really. With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you all…married."

The trio giggled a little with tears of joy springing forth. Regina placed a hand on their cheeks and gave each of them a loving kiss. Emma then turned to Robin as he smiled at her and kissed her just as sweetly. The reception was an affair to be remembered. It was indeed a celebration fit for a fairy tale. By the end of it all, everyone was happily exhausted. Several members of the community had eagerly agreed to help care for the kids during the honeymoon. The trip had been something they had all looked forward to more than anything. They loved their children desperately, but the idea of having time away from magic and curses to just be together was intoxicating. They'd loaded up the SUV they'd purchased and made their way the next morning to take the children to stay with their grandparents. It was a bittersweet moment for all of them to say goodbye. Snow had faced Regina as the Evil Queen and was still never more intimidated or overwhelmed by her as she was while Regina went over care instructions for her children. Emma couldn't help but laugh at the exchange as she hugged Henry.

"Help your grandparents not go crazy with those two, but if you need a break, you know you can go to a friend's house and just…be a teenager."

Henry smiled at her. "I've got this. You guys have lots of fun and bring me back something cool."

Emma smiled and rubbed his head. "You got it, kiddo. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Elisabeth tugged at Regina's jacket. "Mommy, why can't I come with you?"

Regina sighed and scooped the little girl up into her arms. "Because, sweetheart, this is a trip just for Mommies and Daddy. We love you very much and we'll miss you, but we promise we'll all go on a vacation together very soon. Do you remember how we talked about yesterday being a special day?" The girl nodded. "Well, we're going away for a little while to have some time together to talk about that and celebrate it. We'll be back before you know it."

Elisabeth sighed and pouted some more. "But I wanna go with you."

"I know, baby. I promise I'll call you every day and bring back something very special for you if you're well behaved for your grand parents."

"I'll be good!"

Regina smiled and gave her a kiss. "I know you will, my little princess. Do you remember the special rule?"

"No magic."

"That's right. Not without Mommies."

Elisabeth had proven to be quite a natural sorceress. The little girl already harnessed a power that made her parents extremely nervous. Regina and Emma had taken it upon themselves to teach Elisabeth how to control her magic and to only use it for good. They had been thankful that Elisabeth seemed to be a natural practitioner of magic and controlled it with ease. However, teaching such a young child the gravity of magic and the price it comes with was a daunting task. Snow had tried reassuring Regina that Blue would be on call at any time they needed her in case there was an incident with Elisabeth's magic, but there was something about the fairy that Regina didn't trust. Instead, Regina provided Snow with Tinker Bell's number and instructed that she or Maleficent should be first contact should an incident occur. Since finding Lilly, Maleficent had taken a page from Regina's book and reached out to her for advice on starting her life over for and with her daughter. The two had established some form of trust and friendship again while Maleficent was finding her way.

"Papa, can I still go camping with Little John?"

"Of course you can, son. David promised to be in touch with the Merry Men. Henry, you're free to join them as well if you'd like."

Henry smiled at him. "That sounds cool. We haven't been camping in a while."

Robin turned to caresses his daughter's cheek as Regina held her. "What about you, Princess? Would you like to go camping with your brothers?"

Elisabeth shook her head furiously. "No! I wanna stay with grandma and dress up for a ball and ride horses!"

They all laughed, knowing they could count on Elisabeth to be the classic little princess. She'd been just like Regina when she was younger. Snow smiled brightly and she reached out to take the little girl into her arms. "Well, how about we send Neal with Roland and Henry? Then all the boys can go play in the woods and we'll ride horses and bake cookies."

Elisabeth hugged her tight and cheered at the idea. Emma came up behind her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Just don't spoil your dinner with all those cookies."

"I won't!"

Emma smiled at Snow. "Thank you for looking after them, Mom."

"Of course! They're my grandchildren! It's no problem!"

"Well just remember Granny, Ruby, Little John…and plenty more have offered to help take one of the kids if 4 is too much."

"Emma, it's only 3. Henry takes care of himself."

Henry wrapped his arm over Snow's shoulder. "Thank you! Finally, someone gets it."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Come over here and give me a hug, Mr. Man."

Henry wrapped her up in a tight hug as she sighed and held him close. "You're bigger than me now. You're breaking your mother's heart."

"You still have Roland and Elisabeth to look down on," he said with a cheeky grin.

Regina smacked his shoulder before kissing his cheek. "Have fun while we're gone and be safe."

"I will."

"I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, Mom."

Robin ushered the women out the door before they could come close to missing their flight from inability to leave their children for a week. Emma and Regina had found the perfect beach to spend their honeymoon. By the time the trio had reached their bungalow, the energy they had lost in their travels had come surging back. They hadn't had a good chance to be intimate in any sense of the word since they'd exchanged vows. Now that they were thousands of miles away in this romantic bungalow, waves crashing, they were ready to reconnect.

Emma fell onto the bed as soon as they walked in, her legs flopping over the edge as she groaned. "Thank God we're here."

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head and she went to open the french doors that led right out to the beach. The warm sea breeze engulfed her and she breathed it in. "It's so beautiful here."

Robin walked up behind Regina and wrapped his arms around her. "Almost as beautiful as the two of you are."

She smiled, turning to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She moaned softly against his lips as his hands rubbed up and down her back. Emma walked up behind Robin and started to slowly massage and caress his back. Regina looked at her over his shoulder and met her gaze with a sexy smile. Emma smirked, exchanging a knowing look and leaned in to kiss her over his shoulder. Regina ran her hands up and down Robin's muscular arms when she pulled back and let her eyes graze over him hungrily. Emma lightly let her nails trail down his back.

"Why don't you let us take care of you," Regina said in a low, velvety voice.

Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he felt Emma's hands slowly glide up his back underneath his tank top. Regina lifted his arms above his head to help Emma slide the shirt off of him. Letting it drop to the floor, her hands began to knead his muscles once more as Regina let her fingers run across his broad chest. He pulled Regina close to him and kissed her passionately as Emma pressed soft kisses across his shoulders, nipping at him here and there.

When she sank her teeth into his shoulder muscle, he groaned and turned to her. She smirked at him just before he grabbed hold of her pony tail and crushed his lips to hers. Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around him, continuing the work Emma had started. Emma let her hands drift down to open his jeans. Regina moved a chair behind him. Once Emma saw it was in place, she abruptly pushed him back into it. Robin sat down surprised as he watched Regina and Emma circle him like two lionesses stalking their prey. With a flick of Emma's wrist, soft sexy music began to play. It wasn't Regina's first choice in music, but the R&B rhythms had their advantages in situations like these. Both women began to sway their hips in a way that had Robin swallowing hard. He knew exactly what they were about to do for him and the anticipation alone almost had him rock hard.

Emma and Regina danced around him for a moment, before coming to move together in front of him. They slowly let their arms fall around each other, caressing each other lightly and sensually. Robin rubbed his hands over his face with a deep sigh as he tried to contain himself. Emma took Regina's hand and twirled her around before grabbing her hips to pull her backside up against her. Regina grinned as she slowly and seductively moved her hips in just the right way to grind against Emma. Emma's hands roamed over Regina's hips and thighs as they moved together. Emma kissed her neck, sucking and nipping as she carefully tugged the hem of Regina's shirt up. Regina slowly brought her arms above her head as part of her dance while Emma pulled her shirt off. Emma's hand trailed lightly back down Regina's arms after discarding the garment. Regina turned to her, her arms going around her neck as she kissed Emma slowly and deeply. She made a show of slowly and deliberately slipping her tongue into Emma's mouth for Robin. It was just enough, not overly obscene. Emma grabbed Regina's backside firmly pressing her closer. Soon, Regina was pulling off Emma's shirt, leaving them both standing in their bras and pants.

As the music built up, both women made a show of seductively stripping off their pants for him. Robin groaned as he watched them wiggle their hips slowly to free themselves of the fabric. How in God's name was he supposed to last through this? Once they were left in just their underwear, the women glanced at each other with a wicked smile and slowly stalked over towards him. Each woman found themselves straddling one of his thighs as they swayed their hips. Their hands ran over his arms and chest between sharing kisses with each other and their husband. Regina's hand came down to move over the growing bulge in his pants, making him groan and flex his hips into her touch.

"Mmm, do you need some help, dear," she asked seductively.

"God, yes…" he moaned.

Emma moved between his legs, dancing her way down into a crouching position. She ran her hands slowly up and down his thighs before she grabbed onto the waist band over his jeans and underwear. Immediately, he lifted his hips to allow her to pull them off of him. Regina moved to stand behind him and massage his shoulders as she watched her wife take care of the man they loved. Emma's hand came up to grasp him softly, causing him to whimper. She leaned up to press a kiss to his lips before she slowly brought her lips to trace over the tip of his penis. As she kissed her way around him, she slowly teased him with her tongue. Robin tilted his head back and moaned a bit. Regina leaned down to kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear.

"More?"

"Please…" he said breathlessly.

Emma slowly lowered her mouth onto him, taking him deep within her mouth. It didn't take long for her to work him into a frenzy with her hand, lips, and tongue. His hands were gripping the arm rests of the chair hard. Regina pressed her legs together as she felt the heat within her rise at the display before her. "Come for her, Robin."

"Emma…" he moaned.

Emma moaned against him. The vibrations of her mouth around him were enough for him to let go. Once he'd found release, Emma drank him in and they took a few minutes to catch their breath. Regina continued to caress his shoulders as he caught his breath. She ran her fingers through his hair and beckoned Emma over with her eyes.

"Come here, Emma. Let me taste him on your lips."

Emma didn't need to be told twice. She took Regina in her arms and kissed her deeply. The heat of their exposed skin pressed together had them whimpering into their kiss. "Robin, you taste so good on her…"

Regina cupped one of Emma's breasts and kneaded it as she kissed her hungrily. Emma soon let her hands drift down to grasp her backside, lifting her up to carry her to the bed. Emma fell over her, kissing and nipping every inch of skin exposed to her. Emma glanced over her shoulder to find Robin watching them again. "I'm going to get her ready for you, baby."

Robin groaned once more, shifting in his chair as he watched them. Emma reached behind Regina to unclasp her bra and free her from it as her mouth worked on her neck. When Emma's mouth sucked one of her nipples deep into her mouth, Regina moaned loudly and brought her hands up to cradle Emma's head. Emma continued her assault as her hands roamed Regina's body. Her fingers slipped inside Regina's underwear to caress and tease her. It left the queen writhing and whimpering beneath her. The sounds Regina was making were already starting to get to Robin. Emma slowly kissed her way down Regina's stomach until she reached her lace underwear. Slowly, she pulled them off, kissing and licking her way back up her legs. Emma kissed and nibbled at her inner thighs, causing her to open her legs wider for her. As she let her warm breath wash over Regina's wet center, she pressed feather light kisses to her outer lips.

"Please, Emma, I want your mouth on me."

Emma looked up at her. "You want me to taste you, Your Majesty?"

"God, yes…"

"As you wish, my queen."

Emma let her tongue slowly run between Regina's lips from entrance to clit. Once she was there, she let her tongue dance and suck against her clit for what seemed like an ecstatic eternity. Regina was close…so close…but Emma knew she needed more. "Are you ready, baby?"

"Oh, I'm so ready…" she moaned.

Before Emma could even turn to him, she felt Robin's weight sink in on the bed next to her. Emma smiled at him and kissed him. He devoured her tongue, savoring the taste of Regina on her mouth. Emma moaned into his kiss before she pulled away. "Take her, Robin."

Robin looked down at Regina as the fire in his eyes raged. Regina gazed up at him breathless and full of desire. They kissed each other passionately before he abruptly turned her over to her stomach. Regina grunted a little in surprise, but moaned with delight when he lifted her hips for her knees to rest on the bed. She loved it when he took her this way. The angle created so many delicious sensations inside of her, and it was no secret she liked it a little rough. Emma positioned herself behind Robin, loving the feel of him when he'd thrust inside of her. He stroked along her clit, allowing her moisture to coat him before he readied himself at her entrance. Regina grabbed a pillow, hugging onto it and resting her head against it as she prepared for him take her from behind. With one slow, deliberate, strong move, he filled her.

"Oh, God…" Regina whimpered.

It didn't take long for Robin to develop a rhythm. Regina's breathing was erratic as she clutched the pillow. Robin delivered one firm smack against her backside making her cry out with pleasure. With that sound, he picked up the pace. Occasionally, he would slow down to sink deep within her, barely pulling out of her. Then, he would move faster, taking shorter strokes against her g spot. With this, Regina found herself climaxing and quickly building her way to her second orgasm. Emma was ready to come on her own just from listening to Regina. Robin quickly pulled out of Regina once she'd crashed over the edge once more, anxious to preserve himself for Emma. Regina rolled to rest on her side as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh God, Robin…that was…"

He kissed her fully. "I love you."

"I love you," she said breathlessly.

Instantly, he turned to Emma and pulled her to him in a deep kiss. Emma moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around him. She had removed the last bit of her clothing and was grateful she had once she felt their bodies pressed close together. "It's your turn, Emma Locksley."

Emma smiled at him. "I'm all yours."

With a quick move, she pushed him down onto the bed and moved on top of him. Slowly, she rubbed her body against him. As they kissed, his hands kneaded over her breasts and drifted between her legs. Emma gasped a little when his fingers stroked against her. She moved her hips a bit over his fingers as he teased her. With all she'd seen, she was so ready for him. Without thought, she grasped his penis and lowered herself onto him slowly. Both of them moaned in relief. Robin watched her as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, moving against him. His hands caressed her thighs and held her hips as she worked them up. Once they started building up, Robin sat up wrapping his arms around her. She framed his face and kissed him passionately and he sat nestled deep with her. They lost themselves in each other's lips until Emma shifted a bit, igniting a even bigger flame within them. Robin flipped her onto her back, never leaving her. He grabbed her knee and lifted it a bit, prompting her to wrap her gorgeous legs around him.

"Ohh, fuck…" she cried as she pressed her palms against the headboard.

Regina laid next to them, watching in sated bliss as Robin moved fast and hard against Emma. Soon, they were both falling over the edge. Once they caught their breath, both women snuggled into Robin's side, placing their hands together on his chest.

"God, it's been a while since we've had anything like this," he said.

Emma chuckled. "You got that right. That was…"

"Amazing," Regina finished.

"I love you both so much," he said before pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads.

"And we love you," Regina said as she smiled at him.

Emma looked outside. "The sun is setting already."

Robin looked out with her. "It is…"

"Let's go for a swim!"

"What!?" Regina looked at her surprised and horrified.

"Yes! Let's just go swim naked in the ocean together!"

Robin laughed and looked to Regina. "I'm in if you are, love."

"Oh, don't gang up on me like this! What if someone sees us?"

"Regina, there's a reason we rented a bungalow on a private beach."

Regina sighed and thought for a moment before sitting up. "Fine."

Emma jumped out of bed excited. "Yes! Let's go!"

Regina couldn't help but laugh at her childlike enthusiasm. She had to admit it was a bit contagious. She knew, however, that was largely because she was so completely in love with her. The three all ran out the french doors across the beach squealing and laughing together. Soon, they were all nestled on the beach, dressed, on a blanket. Emma was in the middle while Robin and Regina both had an arm around one of her bended knees. They stared out for the longest time listening to the waves and gazing at the stars. It was the most perfect moment they'd ever known. Everything in the world felt so peaceful. Not one of them could think of a time they felt so content and filled with love. They knew that no matter what happened, they would be devoted to each other forever. Their love was something so unique and magical. It was a love that would last.

…..

 **A/N: Hello, lovelies! I want to thank all of you so much for following this story, for your support, and all of your feedback. I also want to thank you for your patience! I know it's been a bit of a wait sometimes between updates. My life has been a bit crazy. I'll be marrying my own true love on New Years Eve! With such a big event coming up, you can imagine how hectic life is. This was going to be the last chapter of this story, but I am leaving it open so that I have the option to explore more of the honeymoon at a later date and possibly develop Elisabeth's character some more. I can say, however, I'll be leaving this one for a bit to settle into my own happy ending and work on a couple other stories I have in the works. Thank you again for your continued support and enthusiasm! Be well, Amber**


End file.
